In the Depths of Space
by Sydney Daimao
Summary: A Galaxy Police officer named Mihoshi has captured Raditz! She has to take him to a G.P. station and it's going take two months to get there! So what are these two going to do alone in the depths of Space? Will they find love or just have sex? Complete!
1. Captured

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
WARNING!  
This Fanfic is rated R because in this story there's a lot of sexual  
situations, some nude scenes, violence, and language  
  
In the Depths of Space  
By: Sydney Daimao  
  
Chapter One: Captured  
  
First class detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu was breathing hard as she clutched her gun close to her chest. This assignment was exhausting, she wished her partner Kiyone wasn't sick so she wouldn't have to do this all by herself. She had run out of the ammunition in her orange, purple and black battle suit a long time ago, and had to rely on her blaster gun. It seemed hopeless, he was just too strong, but she can't give up! Not when one of Frieza's space pirates was right here in her grasp. Hearing his deep raspy pants as he approached the pillar she was hiding behind, Mihoshi could tell he was tired as well. Neither of them knew how long they had been fighting, but they knew this; it would all end very soon, and only one of them would be left standing. It was a showdown of good and evil, in which the outcome was uncertain. His footsteps suddenly stopped, and he began to laugh in his throat for some reason.  
  
"I can't believe they sent someone like you and expected them to capture me!" he told her in his deep raspy voice. He knew she was getting very tired, and he knew that he was too. He hadn't had any food in perhaps three days, in that time it took to get to this planet, then this Galaxy Police officer ambushed him! This just wasn't his day. Damn that Frieza, the bastard who sent him here, knowing this woman would be at this planet to try and stop him from destroying it! Raditz knew Frieza had sent him to this planet because he saw him as an expendable member of his numerous planet exterminators. How the Saiyan warrior wished he had some food right now to restore his strength, since that was the reason for his exhaustion. He had no more energy to use any ki attacks, so he had to rely on his brute strength that was fading quickly as his hunger grew. "I know you're behind this pillar woman! You might as well come out and face me."  
  
Mihoshi held her breath in fear; he was too close for comfort. Suddenly he was right in front of her! His hand slapped her blaster gun out of her hands and the gun was sent flying several yards away. She desperately tried to dash for the gun, but he caught her wrist and twisted her around and lifted her up a few inches off the ground to face him. His cold obsidian eyes pierced through her blue ones and a grin broke out on his face. A shiver ran up her spine as she took notice that he was a handsome man, but an evil one, whose desire was to kill her now. His eyes looked her up and down as he took notice of her full beauty himself. When his eyes retuned to hers, he said, "It's too bad we couldn't have met on other circumstances, I would have enjoyed getting to know a woman who was crazy enough to oppose me!"  
  
"Yes," Mihoshi agreed as a thought of how to defeat him came to her; "It's too bad I have to die now...as a virgin..." her tone was soft, and suggestive.  
  
"A virgin?" he questioned with interest, "hum..." he thought, 'Wait, who is she trying to bullshit? No way could a woman that beautiful claim herself as a virgin.' He gave her a disgusted frown, "You're a bad liar, you know that?"  
  
'Oh no! He's on to me!' she thought, "But it's true, I am a virgin!" she protested, and indeed she truly was. "My final wish before I die, is to be in the arms of a true man, making love to me..." she added making herself blush innocently.  
  
"I don't believe you." He told her with a straight face, while he placed her down so her feet touched the ground, but still kept his grip on her wrist.  
  
She tilled her head up to continue looking into his eyes; she noticed that there was only about five inches of difference in their height. "You want proof of my intentions?" she asked. Before Raditz answered her, she rose on her toes and gave him a kiss while using her free hand to search through his long wild hair to find his butt to caress gently. She almost enjoyed doing this, since his lips were not dry and lifeless, but soft and gentle, the last thing she would have expected any part of him to be. When she broke away from his lips, but kept her hand where it was, she asked, "Do you believe me now?"  
  
Taken by surprise of her boldness, he thought, 'Hum, she's telling the truth, I know this woman wouldn't dare do this unless this is her death wish.' He began to chuckle mentally, 'Heh heh heh, perhaps this is my lucky day...or my day to get lucky!' "You sure you know what you are asking for?" he questioned while releasing her wrist. Then, Raditz placed one of his strong hands on her waist while the other went to her rear.  
  
Mihoshi involuntarily blushed as he began to touch and her stroke her so intamently while he started to kiss her neck. Remembering her plan, she moaned slightly and used her hand that was on his posterior to travel upward to find his tail. During their battle, she remembered him wincing when she accidentally grabbed his tail and from that point on, he kept it wrapped around his waist. 'Perhaps it is his tail that is his weakness!' she thought, 'everyone has a weakness, oh gosh I hope this is his!' When she found the furry monkey like article, she began to stroke it gently and like she thought he would, he unwrapped it so she could pet more of it. 'You fool!' she thought as she grabbed it and yanked it as hard as she could.  
  
While he was occupied with Mihoshi's body, he suddenly felt a shock of pain run through his whole being. Raditz let out a yell that caused her to wince, since he had started to nibble her ear. "What the hell are you doing!?" he demanded when he felt his knees let go as he dropped down to the ground on them.  
  
Mihoshi laughed lightly, "Oh my, how the tables have turned! I can't believe you fell for the ol' 'seduction' trick! I mean, it's one of the oldest tricks in the book!" She then yanked his tail again and he let out another yell with a groan following afterwards.  
  
"Y-you..." he spat in outrage, "conniving little..." then a thought crossed his mind. Through his pain and fatigue, he smiled. He then asked of her in a sincere tone of voice, "Please, woman, let me go, you don't know the kind of pain you are inflicting on me right now."  
  
Unfortunately for the Saiyan, Mihoshi wouldn't buy it, "Oh, and I guess your pain is greater than that of the pain you caused countless of other peaceful planets full of people! Not to mention that a few minuets ago you were about to kill me!"  
  
Damn, she had a point. "I-I was bluffing!" he managed to say, "Please let me go, I know I have done some awful things, but please, stop this pain! Two wrongs don't make a right." But his plea came too late, as the world around him began to fade to darkness. Finally his fatigue from hunger and from the pain of his tail being pulled caused him to faint.  
  
Mihoshi's eyes widened when she saw his eyes close as he fell unconscious. She pulled his tail one last time lightly, only to hear him groan slightly. Assuming that she was safe, she let go of his tail and it fell limply beside him. She then began to smile, as she cried out in joy, "Yes! Kiyone I did it! I defeated Raditz!"  
  
*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiyone sneezed into a tissue and asked in a stuffy tone, "Mihoshi, are you sure you can handle this assignment by yourself?" Kiyone was on her own spaceship while Mihoshi was aboard hers. They were talking on the video screen communicator their ships had. Both of them had been sent on a mission about a week ago to patrol the sector P13, a sector far away from the G.P. headquarters. During that time, Kiyone got sick.  
  
Mihoshi looked at her partner and best friend slightly shocked, "Of course I can Kiyone! I'm a Galaxy Police officer, it's my job to hunt down this space pirate that Frieza has sent to the planet Yarh."  
  
"Well Mihoshi..." Kiyone began to say, "This isn't just any space pirate, he's a murderer. According to the tip we got, this guy, Raditz, is one of the last Saiyans in existence. They are probably the strongest beings in the universe, and, no offence to you but, you're kind-of a klutz..."  
  
The blonde woman glared at her teal haired friend and replied, "Well, I'll take him down! You'll see!" she then ended their transmission. "Yukinojo!"  
  
As she said the name, a small pink robot came down from the ship and asked, "Yes Mihoshi?"  
  
"Set course to the planet Yarh!" With those orders, the ship blasted off toward the said planet to meet up with Raditz, hopefully, before he could destroy it!  
  
*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mihoshi grabbed one of Raditz's arms and tried to drag him, but found that he was way to heavy. "Whoa, you're heavy!" she said aloud. The Galaxy Police officer took a look at Raditz's expression and he seemed almost innocent. 'Almost' being the key word. She pressed a small button on a bracelet on her left wrist and said, "Yukinojo, do you think you could beam us up?" Upon command, Mihoshi's ship came to her aid and beamed her up with Raditz onto the ship. Then, Mihoshi set course for headquarters and the ship blasted off away from the planet Yarh's atmosphere. The battle was over; Mihoshi won. But this was only the first battle in the war between her and the evil Saiyan Raditz, as she would soon find out!  
  
*~* Next Chapter Preview*~*  
  
Raditz: Damn it! Why does everything have to go wrong today? Damn that Frieza! Aw...I'm so hungry...*stomach growls* The next chapter is called, "Two Months with You?!?" So if you enjoyed this, please R&R, the more reviews this story gets, the faster the updates will be. 


	2. Two Months with You ? ! ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response Dark-Sephy says,  
  
Hey cool, another new story. Seems really good already ^_^ (your writing style seems to be getting better and better too, by the way) First chapter was already great. Starting to really like Raditz/Mihoshi too ^_^"  
  
Dear Dark-Sephy,  
  
Thank you! I'm glad to hear that my writing style is getting better ^_^ and I'm happy that you already like he story just by reading the first chapter. I know it sort of leaves you hanging there, so here's the second chapter! I started this story last Sunday cause I kept getting ideas for a fic with Raditz and Mihoshi where there's a lot of sexual tension between them and stuff, so yeah. Hope ya like chapter 2!  
  
Chapter Two: Two Months with You?!?  
  
Raditz moaned as he opened his eyes, still hungry, tired, and very angry with himself for what he allowed happen on the planet Yarh. 'Never trust a woman!' he told himself as he tried to rub his temple, but found that he could not. "What the..." he woke up more and realized his hands were handcuffed behind his back. "Damn it!" he cursed as he tried to break them, but in his weakened state he could not.  
  
"Well I see you're awake," the voice of the Galaxy Police woman said as the automatic door in the room opened. She was now in a blue uniform, and wore a gloating smile on her face.  
  
Raditz growled, "What do you want?" he questioned, "Don't tell me you've been waiting for me to wake up so you could gloat?"  
  
Mihoshi blinked a few times, "Me gloat?" she asked innocently, "No, I don't do that, but I should, you deserve it for falling for such a cheep trick." The Saiyan's dark eyes narrowed, as he growled at her, he had to look up at her since she was standing up while he was lying down on his stomach. Oh how he hated being at this woman's mercy! "Okay, I know you're still mad at me for pulling your tail..." she began to say before Raditz cut her off.  
  
"MAD!" he yelled viciously, "You think I'm only MAD at you? Oh, ho, ho, woman, I'm beyond MAD! I'm down right PISSED OFF!"  
  
The intense volume of his voice made her squeak in fright. "I've got a name you know."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I don't know it, and frankly, WOMAN, I don't give a..."  
  
"It's Mihoshi." She stated simply, stopping him from completing his sentence.  
  
"Well then, Mihoshi," he said through his clenched teeth, "you think you could give me some food before I start trying to kill you for nutrition!"  
  
A bit shocked by his words, she said, "Yeah, I'll bring you some Ramen." Se then left the room, and he was alone again.  
  
He then took notice that the floor he was lying on was hardwood, and a large glowing box flashing images on the screen was beside him. On his other side was a table with a lot of junk on it. In fact, there was a lot of junk on that side period. When she retuned with a bowl of Ramen, he told her, "You're a messy person..."  
  
The blonde woman blushed slightly, "Yeah, I know." She replied, sort of ashamed by how messy her lounge room was. "Usually I'm in this room by myself."  
  
"Why am I in one of your rooms? Don't you have some kind of holding cell on this ship?" he asked, already knowing that she had him on her ship.  
  
"Well..." Mihoshi thought, "uh...nope, guess I don't or I would have put you in there!" She placed the bowl of steaming noodle in front of Raditz's face. "Besides, I can keep my eye on you in here."  
  
His eyes glared up at he as he told her, "You don't think I'm going to eat this like some kind of dog do you?"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry!" she apologized as she lightly punched her head, "I'm so absent minded!"  
  
"That you are..." he muttered as she took up the bowl and put it on the table for a minute, and then tried to lift him up.  
  
"My goodness, you weigh a lot!" she said as she strained to lift him up one inch up, and then dropped him. She then sighed and wiped some sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Damn it woman!" he complained, "Don't do that! You're going to crack my armor doing that!"  
  
"Excuse me for trying to help you," she replied as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
Raditz rolled on his back and sat up so that his back was too her, but then he used his legs to turn himself around, not trusting this woman enough to turn his back on her longer than he had to. "Tada!" he told her with sarcasm, "See, I am fully capable of helping myself."  
  
She glared at him, "Well, then, I guess you can get your Ramen all by yourself too!" She then left the room again to fix herself food.  
  
Raditz turned his head to the table where his food was getting cold, and realizing that with out the use of his hands, he really couldn't use the spoon, or even take the bowl into his lap! "Wait Mihoshi!" he yelled, "Come back! I was wrong!!! Aw common, I'm starving!"  
  
When Mihoshi came back, Raditz did get his Ramen, but it was cold. He was still hungry though, since she refused to feed him until he was content because she knew he'd have his full strength is she did. "No way, you're gonna try to kill me if I feed you more and you get your strength back." She told him as she ate a dumpling. She then took notice of the hungry look he was giving her, his dark eyes filled with lust. Mihoshi thought that he was looking at her like that, since she took off her jacket of her uniform and her pink tank top often showed her cleavage. "Please don't look at me like that."  
  
The Saiyan snapped out of his trance like gaze and replied, "Who said I was looking at you!" Then he continued to fantasize about Mihoshi's food.  
  
She sighed as she took another bite, "Well, I've got some bad news..."  
  
His eyes doubled in size as he asked, "What kind of bad news?"  
  
"Well, the G.P. Headquarters sent me a message while you were knocked out. They said they couldn't take you into their prison cells so I have to take you to this far away planet in another quadrant of the solar system. It's gonna take us two months to get there."  
  
"You mean I gotta spend the next two months with you!?!" he exploded in disbelief. He then proceeded to fall over backwards with his feet in the air.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Raditz!" Mihoshi cried suddenly caring about the Saiyan as she got up from where she sat and came to his side. He appeared to have fainted again. She squatted down next to him and inquired, "Raaaaaditz?" She poked his forehead slightly, trying to arouse him back to conciseness. Suddenly she saw his tail whip out from his waist and wrapped around hers, pulling her body down on his.  
  
His eyes snapped open as an evil grin came upon his face as he then rolled over so that he pinned her body on the ground with his, not caring if he was crushing poor Mihoshi. She screamed in shock as she stared up at him, her eyes looking like that of a deer's when caught in headlights. He laughed loudly when he saw her face and felt her heart racing against his chest. "Ba ha ha ha ha! I can't believe you fell for that trick!"  
  
Mihoshi tried to push the large Saiyan off of her, but found that she couldn't. As she struggled she replied, "Please Raditz, get off! You're crushing me!"  
  
Ignoring her plea, he lowered his face and rubbed his cheek against hers. He made a soft moan in his throat as her soft skin touched his. She gasped in shock, even though she had to admit it was nice to feel that his skin was smooth, unlike the rough, dirty skin she was expecting. Mihoshi was also surprised when part of his hair fell on her face and it was so soft and silky, instead of greasy. Not thinking clearly she began to run her fingers through his mane of black hair with one hand while trying to push his off of her with the other.  
  
Of course, Yukinojo came and informed Mihoshi of an incoming transmission, from her boyfriend! Mihoshi realized what it would look like if her boyfriend saw her and Raditz in the kind of position they were in at that moment. "Hold on Yukinojo," she told the robot. "Raditz, get off of me now, I'll give you food!" Perking up at the mentioning of food, he rolled off of her immediately, and sat up while Mihoshi got to her feet. "Okay, put him on."  
  
A screen appeared before he and an image of a young man with spiky blue hair and green eyes was on. "Hello Mihoshi!" he greeted with a smile, "Uh...how are you?"  
  
"Hello Rice, I'm fine...with the exception of him." She replied, tilting her head toward Raditz, who looked at the image of the man who claimed to be Mihoshi's boyfriend, and his competition, with disgust.  
  
"What an ugly mate you have!" he said in distaste, taking about Rice. "What kind of a person would name their son Rice anyways? Was you mother thinking she was ordering lunch when the nurse asked what she wanted your name to be?" Unable to suppress his laughter at his own joke, he began laughing uncontrollably while falling on his back.  
  
"Mihoshi, what is that foul creature?" Rice asked, clearly offended by Raditz's comments.  
  
Mihoshi sighed as she proceeded to explain, "He's Raditz. I have to take him to this other station. I won't be back for two months, I hope you can wait that long."  
  
Rice suddenly became nervous, "Um actually, I can't."  
  
Both Mihoshi and Raditz were shocked by his words. "What do you mean?" the blonde woman asked, tears threatening to fall from her eyes as Raditz glowered at the image of Rice.  
  
"Well you see..." he began before he was cut off.  
  
"You're with someone else aren't you?" she questioned a single tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"Yes but..." Rice tried to explain.  
  
"End transmission!" Cried out Mihoshi as more tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
Rice tried to continue, "Wait Mihoshi you don't understand..." The screen shut off and faded as Yukinojo left to go back up to go back to the cockpit.  
  
Mihoshi stood there for a long time, not moving at all. This behavior was alien to Raditz, so he had no idea how to handle it. So, he tried to change the subject, "So...you gonna get me that food?" She didn't answer him; she just left the lounge to go into her bedroom and cry into her pillows. "Grrrreat," Raditz said to himself sarcastically, "I get to spend two months with an emotional woman. It just keeps getting better and better!"  
  
Mihoshi sniffed into her pillow and said, "Great, I'm stuck on this ship for two months, without a boyfriend, with the most evil person I've ever met!" Then her thought went back to that incident with them on the floor, and she began to wonder how far that incident would have gone if Rice hadn't interrupted and then thought, 'Perhaps he's not that evil...no! He's evil! That's it! Case closed!'  
  
*~* Next Chapter Preview*~*  
  
Mihoshi: *sobbing* Oh why is this happening to me? Oh now what? Oh no! Raditz isn't handcuffed anymore! And...oh my...he's naked too! *Tries to advert eyes, but can't help looking* Next chapter is called "Truce?" R&R please! 


	3. Truce?

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response  
  
Mali says:  
  
Hey, this is a pretty good 'fic! ... *fans herself, suddenly kinda shifty*... you're doing a great IC portrayal of Mihoshi... but I wouldn't mind... being under raddiz... *fans her suddenly pink self a heck of a lot harder*... ANYway, keep up the  
  
good work!  
  
Dear Mali,  
  
Thank you so much ^-^ I'm glad that to hear that I've been keeping Mihoshi in character. I'm trying to do that with her and with Raditz. And I agree with you about being under Raditz -_^ not exactly a bad thing! LoL Hope you enjoy this chapter, since there's a nude scene! (finally! lol)  
  
Dark-Sephy says:  
  
Lol, this was a bit of a funny chapter ^_^ liked it too. Especially on Rad's 'trick' and the part when her (so-called) boyfriend called. Anyway, was also very nice written, certainly keep up the good work!  
  
Dear Dark-Sephy,  
  
Yeah Raditz's trick was a good one huh? *Lecherous laugh* Thanks for reviewing this story, I really like to hear comments from the people who read this story chapter by chapter. By the way, thanks for putting me as one of your favorite authors. Only one other person has me on their list of favorite authors, so yeah, I'm happy. Hope you enjoy chapter 3 too!  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Truce?  
  
Three hours passed since Mihoshi's boyfriend reviled that he had another when Raditz's stomach growled loudly for the sixth time. He could still hear Mihoshi sobbing loudly from wherever her bedroom was, so the hope of her getting him something was out of the question. Having nothing better to do, he tried to set himself free of the cursed handcuffs. To his satisfaction, he broke the short chain in two, and he was free of his bondage! "Finally!" he sighed, "Now I can scratch this itch on my nose!" he then scratched the tip of his nose. With a satisfied smile he quickly broke the two cuffs off of his wrists and went to explore the ship to find Mihoshi's kitchen to raid. It didn't take him long to find it, he went strait to the refrigerator and opened the door on the top. There was a carton of a food called "Ice cream" sitting in there with some other cartons, all had different colors and names. But only one caught his interest, which was the one labeled, "Chocolate". In Frieza's army, to have chocolate was a rare and special treat that coststed quite a lot to get, since it have to be shipped from far away planets. "Well, at least this woman's got good taste," he said as he took the chocolate ice cream carton and searched for a spoon. Once he found one, he sat at the table and started digging into the partially eaten carton. Raditz ate fast since he was starving and needed to gain back his full strength, he was unaware that what he was doing was going to bite him in the butt...err brain to be more precise.  
  
Suddenly, a loud yell that was coming from the kitchen caused Mihoshi to cease her crying. "Oh my gosh!" she thought aloud as she ran out of her room to where she heard the yell. "I left him alone!!!" When she came into the kitchen, she saw the grimace on Raditz's face, and the carton of ice cream in front of him. She might have been a ditz once in awhile, but she knew that Raditz had brain freeze. She began to laugh at his misfortune.  
  
"This isn't funny woman!" he growled at her as his hands were on his head, trying to stop the freezing pain in his brain.  
  
Mihoshi then realized that his hands where not behind his back, "Y-you broke the handcuffs!" Oh no! Now nothing could stop him from doing whatever he wanted! Including taking her life!  
  
Once the pain left, Raditz turned his attention to the frightened G.P., officer. "Heh, heh." he chuckled, "Oh my, looks like I did snap them in two." He then stood up and began walking toward her. Mihoshi was about to turn and run to get her blaster gun, knowing that he wanted vengeance for the tail episode. He caught her by her shoulders and crushed her in his body; her back was slammed into his chest roughly. "And where were you about to run off to?" he questioned softly in her ear, causing her hair to stand on end. "You ambush me, pull my tail, and then give my hopes up by promising me food." She gulped as he paused, "But the question is, what do I do to you?" Desperate, she tried to grab his tail again, but he only took her hand into his with a vice grip; but she noticed it was not tight enough to hurt her like when he grabbed her wrist on Planet Yarh. "I wouldn't try doing that," he warned, still using his soft dangerous tone as he wisely grabbed her other hand. Mihoshi shut her eyes, wishing that he would just kill her already. "Don't worry Mihoshi," he assured her while raising one of her hands to his mouth and kissed it softly, "I'm not going to take you against your will."  
  
"Well, that comforting to know!" she replied, still not fully trusting him as he continued to kiss her hand. If he was not evil, she probably would have enjoyed it, but he was evil, so she didn't like it.  
  
Raditz let go of her hands, but blocked her exit. "You don't trust me do you?" She wouldn't answer him. He raised a brow, but understood why she wouldn't; after all, she was the one who arrested him! "Got a shower on this ship Woman?" he finally asked, "I really need to clean myself, your floors isn't exactly the cleanest place in the universe."  
  
She sighed, "It's a few doors down to the left of the lounge."  
  
"Thanks," he replied before he left to find it.  
  
Warm water came pouring down on Raditz's face and dripped down his naked body. He let out a sigh of relief, there was nothing that he could think of that was better than a hot shower after this whole ordeal he had to go through. Well, he could think of something else, but we wont go into that! He hadn't bothered asking Mihoshi where her washcloths were since he could just rub the soap in his hands and clean himself that way. After his body was cleaned, he washed his hair and tail; this didn't take as long as most people would think. Once he was done, he stepped out of the tub, and then realized that he hadn't asked where her towels were either! He decided that he had better find her and ask, so he opened the door and left the bathroom, not caring that he completely naked AND was soaked from head to toe.  
  
Raditz found her still in the kitchen, eating ice cream. She had finished the carton of chocolate and was now half way done with the chocolate chip cookie dough. "Hey, I forgot to ask where you keep your towels." He announced, standing in the doorframe.  
  
Mihoshi hiccupped once, she had been crying while she was eating ice cream. "They..." she sniffed, "they are in a cupboard above the toilet..." her reply was in a cracked voice. When she tuned around, about to get them for him, she took notice of his naked body. 'My gosh he's huge!' she thought when she saw how well muscled his upper body really was, and when her eyes lowered, she gasped in shock as she blushed a bright red. 'In more ways than one!' she added.  
  
The naked Saiyan before her blinked a few times, wondering why she was blushing, "What's with you?" he asked. He was not ashamed of his body, so he wasn't embarrassed to be naked before her; he didn't know it would affect her this way.  
  
"Well," she squeaked, "you're naked!"  
  
This won a laugh from him, "Oh my! Don't tell me you've never seen a naked body before!"  
  
Mihoshi's blush grew as she answered, "Perhaps in a painting or a statue, but not in my kitchen!"  
  
He continued to chuckle before he turned around and called out over his shoulder, "Thanks for telling me where to find the towels!" After saying that, he continued laughing all the way back to the bathroom.  
  
After he left, Mihoshi was grateful that his hair was long enough to cover his backside. 'This can't be happening!' she thought to herself as her blush began to fade. 'What's he going to do next? Walk in on me changing or something?'  
  
Twenty minutes after that, Raditz came back out, back in his spandex briefs and armor. His hair was almost dry, and he was still starving! So of course, he came back into the kitchen and saw that Mihoshi was now finished with her last carton and was now on one called, "lime sherbet". He raised his brows up as high as they would go, "Damn, I donno who's got the bigger appetite, you or me?"  
  
Mihoshi sniffed, her eyes were red and still teary from crying. Even now a few tears streamed down her copper toned cheeks. "Just leave me alone..." she begged, setting down the spoon next to the carton and buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Why are you still crying?" he asked, disgusted, "That guy had a stupid name, he was ugly, and if you two had a child he probably would have wanted to call it something like, 'Rice Cake' or 'Rice Pudding'!"  
  
Suddenly, she began to giggle in her hands. Her giggles were a lot more pleasant to his ears than her sobbing was. Mihoshi took her hands away and reviled her beautiful smile, one that seemed to make Raditz smile as well. "You're probably right about that." She told him, as she put the lid back on the lime sherbet, and then put it back in the freezer. She then realized how close and vulnerable she was and she wondered why he hadn't done anything to her. "Um, Raditz, how come you are not trying to kill me?"  
  
This question caught him off guard, why wasn't he trying to kill her? He had enough reason to, didn't he? Some ideas of why he wasn't came to him, "Simple, for one, if I started attacking you, you'd fire your gun and I would use energy attacks. This could cause one of us to miss and make a hole in this ship of yours, and that wouldn't be good now would it?" The blonde shook her head as the thought of that happening. "Perhaps we should start considering a temporary truce?" he added.  
  
"I donno," she said thoughtfully, "I don't think I can trust you..."  
  
"Okay, I'll make you a deal," he said, "If I betray your trust, you can pull on my tail until I pass out."  
  
"And what if I betray your trust?" she wondered.  
  
"I'll let you decide your fate if you dare to betray me..." he responded in a dangerous tone.  
  
Mihoshi thought for a minute, "I guess I'll let you do to me whatever you wanted."  
  
A devilish grin came over his face as he chuckled in his throat, "You may not like what I'd have in mind..."  
  
Her eyes widened a bit as she thought about all the things this could entitle him to do to her. Weather it was to torture her, kill her, or worse... "I am willing to take that chance. Besides, I don't intend to do anything, like you would!"  
  
"Well, then," he replied as he extended his hand for her to shake, "on my Saiyan honor, I promise I won't try to hurt you or else you can pull my tail until I am unconscious. Truce?"  
  
Mihoshi placed her hand in his and gripped it and shook it. "Truce! And as first class detective, Mihoshi Kuramitsu, I promise not to betray your trust, or else I shall leave my fate in your hands."  
  
"Good." He said as they let go of each other, he then added, "And, just to let you know, if you decide on trying to stab me in the back, don't worry." He then put his hand on her cheek almost lovingly, "I'll be gentle..."  
  
She blushed at his statement, 'Oh man, he's serious...' she thought as his eyes held a hint of lust as he grinned. Her body shook a bit when his hand left her cheek and he turned to find himself some more food that was not ice cream.  
  
*~* Next Chapter Preview*~*  
  
Captain Ginyu: Hey readers, bet your wondering why I am here  
  
Raditz: yeah...  
  
Captain Ginyu: Anyways...the rest of the Ginyu force will be in the next chapter  
  
Raditz: WHAT?!?  
  
Captain Ginyu: Aw shut up Raditz! Don't turn your briefs into a thong! We're only in your dream!  
  
Raditz: Sounds like a nightmare...  
  
Mihoshi: ...I'm confused, why are you here?  
  
Captain Ginyu: So if you are still interested in this story, the next chapter is called, "Dream a Little Dream of Me" and yes, the title is taken from a song. So please read and review!  
  
Mihoshi: Your head looks like a purple brain with horns coming out from the sides.  
  
Captain Ginyu: *Angry* Shut up! 


	4. Dream a Little Dream of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response  
  
Dark-Sephy says:  
  
Heheh ^_^" I doubt I'd really mind it that much if he'd walk into my kitchen like that, lol. The GG Force (that's the official name: Ginyu Geek Force =P) in the next chapter, and in a dream too? Yep, a nightmare o_O ... well... 'cept for Jeicy, he's okay. No prob for the adding you to my fav authors.. hey, perhaps you could sometimes check out some of my stories? One's Prince of Darkness and the other's Long Lost Brothers, both has Raditz in it as an important role. Oh, and also a humor story: DBZ vs. the Greatest Evil Ever! ^_^" is actually a pokemon-bashing story, and has Raditz in it too.  
  
Anyway, was a good chapter too, at least there's some kind of 'peace' between them.. lol, and the ice cream thing ^_^"  
  
Yep, really good ^_^  
  
Dear Dark-Sephy,  
  
Yeah, I thought ice cream would be a nice touch to the story. LOL, GG Force! I cracked up when I read that! I'd be happy to read your fics, I read the pokemon bashing one a while ago and I thought it was funny. I've started reading Long Lost Brothers, and I'm liking that one a lot, I think I'll add it to my favorite stories list! Unfortunately I'm not planning on reading Prince of Darkness because I'm not a yaoi fan really :/ but that's okay. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, I think there's a lime scene in Mihoshi's dream, but I'm not sure since I donno if its very graphic or not. Never really wrote a lemon before either...but I was thinking about making a lemon chapter later on in the fic. Tell me if you think this is a good idea or not. Anyway, enough of my mindless ramblings, on with the next chapter!  
  
*~*  
  
Chapter Four: Dream a Little Dream of Me  
  
Mihoshi yawned, hours after her truce with the Saiyan warrior, as she was watching one of her favorite shows on T.V. Raditz sat next to her on the floor, trying to make sense of the show she was watching. Before they started watching this show, they ate, Mihoshi took a shower and during that time Raditz amused himself by wandering around her ship, then Mihoshi taught him how to play the earth game, go fish. It turns out that he really hated the game, probably because she won more than him. Once the credits for the show began to play, Mihoshi shut off the T.V. and yawned again. "So what would you like to do?" she asked the bored looking Saiyan.  
  
He muttered, "I'd ask you to spar with me, but if you said yes, then I'd have to endure you pulling my tail afterwards." (A/N: By "spar" I mean fighting, not sex!)  
  
"What do you do in your free time anyways?" she was curious to know.  
  
"I usually don't have free time." He replied, "In between the missions Frieza gives me, I train to become stronger. That's pretty much all I live for."  
  
Her face fell, "That sounds like a curse..."  
  
"In a way it is." Raditz agreed, "I love to fight, that's true and training is just as great...but it seems pointless working for Frieza."  
  
'No wonder he's like he is.' Mihoshi thought to herself, 'His whole life's purpose is to kill for an evil tyrant who killed his own people...' He had told her how Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta. 'I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover.' A question came to her attention, "Why don't you just never report back to him?"  
  
Raditz gave a weak laugh, "Oh Mihoshi...if only it were that simple. Frieza would probably hunt me down and besides, running away would be a cowardly thing to do." He then thought, 'Why does she care so much about me anyways? Nobody's ever really cared about what I've been though, nor do I want any sympathy...'  
  
Mihoshi the rose to her feet and said, "I think I'll go work off all that ice cream. I got a gym room, would you like to use it too? It's pretty big..."  
  
Raditz smirked at the thought of watching her try to do a push up and not be able to. "Sure..."  
  
"Okay," she replied with a smile, "I'm going to put on my work out shorts, you can go ahead of me. The room is five rooms down to the right." Raditz nodded and proceeded to find this room while Mihoshi went to her bedroom to find a pair of spandex sport shorts, making sure to lock her door in case Raditz decided to pay an unexpected visit as she changed. As she walked into the Gym room while putting on a pair of red gloves, she saw Raditz doing push ups.  
  
Well, not just your regular type of push up, since he was using his middle and index finder while his other hand was behind his back. He was doing quite well, and wasn't even breaking a sweat as he counted out loud, "98...99...100...101..."  
  
"Wow, you're really strong." She told him as she watched him continue in awe.  
  
"Yep," was all he said to her before he continued, "...105...106..."  
  
Mihoshi ignored his arrogant remark when her attention went to his half naked form. He took off his armor while she changed and she could see the muscles in his arm flex with his every move.  
  
Her taste in men was usually in the ones with a cute boy like face and personalities. They would usually be thin, not any would have a six-pack. They were kind and friendly, easy to talk to, their eyes full of joy and life, they would smile often. Not at all who Raditz was. He was quite different, his appearance was masculine, that of a true man, not a boy. His voice deep and when he spoke softly it was like a deep purr. He was mean, had a bad temper, cursed a lot, and owned eyes that were dark and cold. His muscles made his body huge and bulky, and he seemed to not want to talk about his feelings if he had any. Raditz was very bold and unlike the men she had been with, he wouldn't blush at the mentioning of anything sexual.  
  
"What are you staring at?" his voice surprised her as it snapped her out of her trance.  
  
She began to blush a bit as she realized that she had been ogling him as she thought about how different he was from Rice and all the other men who caught her interest. "Oh nothing..." she told him as she picked up two twenty- five pound weights and started doing her work out with those by bracing her body on her toes and using the weights to roll on the ground as she did her own style of push ups.  
  
Raditz was bored doing his push ups, so he decided to work on his meditation, since he rarely got to do it. So he sat in a meditation position and when he was about to close his eyes, he noticed what Mihoshi was doing.  
  
Her way of doing push-ups was actually pretty impressive for a person like her. His eyes watched her as her body move and he noticed that she wore no undergarment under her pink tank top. He couldn't close his eyes, nor did he want to, as he watched her breasts move with her motions. A dirty thought or two crossed the Saiyan's mind, and he started to grow a light blush on his cheeks, something that almost never happened to him. His eyes then went to see how tight her shorts fitted on her body. He began to stare at her; his eyes lazily half open, with a content smile as a few more dirty thoughts came to him.  
  
"Thinking happy thoughts?" she asked with a cheerful tone, oblivious that he was staring at and fantasizing about her.  
  
Raditz, who was caught off guard, widened his eyes while his pupils dilated as an unusual look of shock came over his face. His blush still remaining, "No!" he replied defensively as he shut his eyes and cursed at himself under his breath in the Saiyan language.  
  
After Mihoshi finished a twenty-minute workout, she left the meditating Raditz to take another shower. Once she was done with that, she went back to her room and listened to the radio. She put it to one of her favorite stations that was playing Earth's oldies songs. She recognized the song called, "Dream a little Dream of Me" one of her favorites. And of course, she began to sing to the words.  
  
The sound of her singing filled Raditz's ears, and he found himself unable to continue his meditation. He never really liked to meditate anyways, so he got up on his feet and went to find her. He found her lying on her back with eyes shut on her bed in only a white towel that was wrapped around her body. She wore her wet hair down on her shoulders and was singing in a heavenly tone. She had absolutely no idea he was there, and an evil idea came to him. He levitated as quietly as he could and hovered over Mihoshi, until his face was just an inch away from hers. He then told her softly, "You have a beautiful voice..."  
  
Mihoshi's eyes snapped open at his remark and saw how close his face was to hers. She shrieked from shock and started to wheeze, her chest rising and falling. She saw he was still without the top armor as he was floating just inches away from her body that's only protection was a towel.  
  
Raditz laughed as he succeeded in scaring the poor woman half to death. For some reason, he loved the way her eyes looked when she was afraid. "You're so easy to scare," he said with a chuckle. He then levitated back on the ground then came to lie down next to Mihoshi. He let out a sigh, "Ah, this is comfortable. I'll have no problem sleeping here."  
  
Mihoshi was shocked, "No way! You're not sleeping in my bed!"  
  
"I can't think of any other place where I belong the most." He said with a charming smile, raising his brows suggestively.  
  
Appalled, she replied, "I can think of a better place for you! Hell!"  
  
"Well it's not like you can make me leave woman, so unless you have another bed on this ship or a spot on the floor you would rather favor, you're going to have to share this bed." He saw her frustrated face and added, "Aw common, I know you are at least intrigued about this, I know I am." Now don't start thinking that Raditz is really in love with Mihoshi. Yes, he does find her very attractive, but the reason he flirted with her was just to get a rise from her. Raditz never expected Mihoshi to ever agree to any his suggestions, although he wouldn't decline if she did.  
  
Mihoshi really couldn't make Raditz budge, so they did share a bed that night. If Raditz had wanted to be a complete asshole, he would have told her that he slept in the nude, even though he didn't. 'She's been through enough I guess,' the Saiyan thought, 'besides, there's always tomorrow...' With that thought he fell asleep.  
  
'I donno if I can stand being around this guy for two months!' the blonde woman thought before she drifted off to dreamland as well.  
  
*~* Mihoshi's dream *~*  
  
She was just walking into her bedroom after her shower, in only a towel, brushing though her curly hair. She then noticed the Saiyan who appeared to be half naked in her bed. He grinned at her; she knew what he wanted. "No!" she told him, trying to be stern but failed when he rose up to his feet, naked.  
  
"Aw..." he pouted, "you're no fun..." he circled around her like a lion would when he's cornered his prey. Feeling like a helpless creature in his presence as he shut the door behind her and stood there, blocking her only way out. The closet was not even a safe haven for her, it was way too full and besides there was no lock. "I want you...and I want you now..." he stated in a husky tone, his eyes roamed her body. He walked up to her and kissed her the way nobody had ever done. Amazed yet again at the softness of his lips, she couldn't stifle the moan that was created in her throat as his lips massaged hers. Forgetting who she was and who he was, she yielded to his desire by kissing him back. She knew that he was happy, at last she had finally threw her caution to the wind. His hands went to caress her back, drawing her body close to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss, and making their passion increase. Though he broke their contact asking her, "You absolutely sure you wanna do this? I now I want this, but I wont force you."  
  
She knew that if she said that she wasn't ready, he would leave her, and be deprived from what they both had been wanting for weeks. Mihoshi used one of her hands to remove her towel, letting it drop to the floor as her reply to Raditz. He wasted no time in picking up the naked woman and carrying her to the bed. Once he lied her down he mounted himself over her as they began the ritual of intercourse. At first it was painful, but that was to be expected. As they continued, the pain left and only pleasure was with them as they came together as one being in the depths of space. They seemed to go on forever like this until they both let out a yell as they reached their climax. Both spent, Raditz rolled off Mihoshi so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight. The Saiyan male and the Seniwa female panted from their activity with a fine layer of sweat covering their bodies. Raditz sat up as he looked down at the woman he had just bedded. He smirked as he told her, "That, woman, was the best." She nodded in agreement just before he added, "Makes me feel bad about what I'm gonna do next."  
  
"Wha..." Mihoshi managed to say before she saw him create a huge ki ball in his hand. She screamed as he began to laugh evilly.  
  
"Sorry I had to do this, but I've gotten what I want! You're of no use to me any more!" With those words, he fired the blast of energy strait at her.  
  
~*~  
  
Mihoshi woke up screaming as she sat up, sweat all over her body as she clung to the bed sheets. She heard Raditz moan as he sat up and asked in a sleepy voice, "What's with you? You know, I'm trying to sleep." She let out a cry as she saw him and how close he was to her. Then she remembered how he wouldn't move to sleep somewhere else and what they did together in her dream hadn't happened in real life. It was all just a horrible dream.  
  
She sighed, "I'm okay, I just had a bad dream." She lay back down as she and Raditz fell asleep again. Although Mihoshi couldn't get over how real the dream had felt. If Raditz hadn't killed her afterwards, Mihoshi wouldn't have minded if that was the way her first time having sex would have went.  
  
*~* Raditz's dream *~*  
  
Raditz was just finishing his training as he completed ten thousand sit-ups before he called it a day. He left the training room on Frieza's space ship, only to see all five members of the Ginyu Force. "What a mission that was eh guys?" Captain Ginyu asked his men, while they chuckled. "Mihoshi sure is a blast to work with!"  
  
"What are you talking about Ginyu?" the Saiyan asked. "How do you know about Mihoshi?"  
  
This caused an uproar of laughter. "Holy shit!" chuckled Jeice, "The monkey's gone bananas!" The others laughed at his racist joke.  
  
"Hey that's not nice you guys!" Mihoshi said as she approached the men. She wore a spandex outfit that was like Vegeta's only hers was black and she wasn't wearing the armor, only the white gloves and boots and she wore a blue scouter over her left eye.  
  
"Aw, Mihoshi you know we're just kidding!" Recoome lied.  
  
Burter then added, "We didn't know you were around otherwise we wouldn't have said it."  
  
"Yeah, we know how much you looooooove your monkey man." Guldo added, "Why you do, I'm not sure."  
  
Mihoshi grew a light blush, "Shut up..."  
  
Captain Ginyu chuckled, "I'm surprised Frieza hasn't found out about you two. Between your screams and his moans at night I can barely sleep!"  
  
Mihoshi's blush grew more as she admitted, "Well, what can I say? He may be a third class warrior, but Raditz is great in the sack!"  
  
Raditz eyes grew as big as dinner plates, "What the hell are you all talking about? Mihoshi and I have never slept together!"  
  
The Ginyu Force laughed loudly while Mihoshi looked at him astonished. "Raditz are you okay?" she asked as she put her hand to his forehead. "You couldn't have forgotten all those nights of sex now can you? Especially since we were at it for a least three hours last night." The blonde then gave him a kiss that was full of lust, "That bring back some memories?"  
  
"Wooooooooooooooooooooh!" The Ginyu force jeered as she continued to make out with Raditz. Then they began to sing, "I'm your Venus" while she rubbed his butt with both of her hands. Suddenly an all too familiar shock of pain ran though his body. She had grabbed his tail and was yanking it hard. As she brought him to his knees, she and the Ginyu Force laughed at him.  
  
"Raditz....Raditz...RADITZ YOU DUMB ASS! ANSWER ME!"  
  
~*~  
  
Raditz sat up, wide-awake when he heard the sound of Vegeta's voice yelling at him. Then he realized that it was Vegeta, who was trying to talk to him using his scouter. "Yes, I'm here!" Raditz said as he placed his scouter back on his left ear.  
  
Back on Planet Yarh, Nappa and Vegeta were standing next to Raditz's space pod. "Where the hell are you?" demanded the Saiyan prince, "Frieza sent us to find you and we can't find you anywhere on planet Yarh!"  
  
"A Galaxy Police officer ambushed me." Raditz replied, not mentioning what gender the officer was.  
  
"You IDIOT!" yelled Vegeta. "I knew Frieza should have sent us along with you."  
  
"Look, Frieza knew that there was a G.P. officer there, he must have wanted me to get them out of the way." He paused trying to think of how to explain the rest without making himself sound like a weakling. "Unfortunately I hadn't eaten in days, so I couldn't finish her off..."  
  
"HER!" Nappa inquired, now joining the conversation using his scouter. "Did I hear you just say 'her'?" Raditz heard the bald Saiyan's loud laughter. "Don't tell me you got captured by a woman Raditz! Oh man! That's really funny!"  
  
"Shut up Nappa!" ordered Vegeta, "This isn't funny. What are we suppose to tell Frieza?"  
  
"Tell Frieza that I am not going to be able to report back until two months. I'm stuck on this G.P.'s ship, and I don't have my space pod remote!"  
  
"Fine, you better not be pulling some kind of stunt to get some sort of vacation. If you are, and I find out, I swear I'll kill you!" with those words, Vegeta ended their transmission.  
  
Raditz fell back onto the pillow, 'Damn, that was a messed up dream...' he though as he looked over to the slumbering Mihoshi. He remembered that she had mentioned that she had a nightmare too. What was it about? The Saiyan wondered, 'Could I have been in her dream too?' He decided to forget about it as he fell asleep again, making sure his tail was securely around his waist.  
  
*~* Next Chapter Preview*~*  
  
Ed: Hello! This is Ed! From Cowboy Bebop!  
  
Raditz: ...Cowboy Bebop? Grrrrreat, first the Ginyu Force, now a bunch of bounty hunters who want me for 7,000,000 woo longs! How much is that anyways?  
  
Mihoshi: I think it's a lot...HEY WAIT! They can't take Raditz! He's mine! ...err, I mean...I caught him. If these four bounty hunters take him, the story is gonna end!  
  
Ed: Will Raditz and Mihoshi be separated before they have a chance to... *looks up at the chapter to quote* "...come together as one being in the depths of space..." well, will they? Dun dun dun!  
  
Raditz: What's with this strange boy...girl...wait, just what are you?  
  
Ed: Find out in the next chapter called, "Time to Bebop"! See ya later FF.net readers! Please R&R! 


	5. Time to Bebop

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response  
  
Marissa Says: Hey Sydney! Great story! Those were some crazy-o dreams! Can hardly wait for future stuff! Keep writing, or else *picks up Elmo stuffie* YOU'LL FACE THE WRATH OF ELMO! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Dear Marissa, ^_^ Thanks Mar! Don't worry, I'm gonna keep writing this story, although now that you mention Elmo, I'm a bit more motivated! LOL! Anyways, for you and all the other readers out there, here's chapter 5!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Time to Bebop  
  
It's been two weeks after Raditz and Mihoshi met, fought and came to a truce. Nothing really exciting happened between them in this time like on their first day together. Raditz grew bored to torturing Mihoshi with suggestions of having sex, so he focused on something more important: training. He seemed to stay in Mihoshi's gym room all the time, and only came out to eat, and to take a shower. Raditz no longer slept with Mihoshi in her bed, since she made it a habit to go into her room before he was tired and locked him out. So where would Raditz sleep? Well, Mihoshi wasn't a mean woman, so she gave him a futon that he kept in the gym room, and he slept there. Of course, things wouldn't go so smoothly forever. Eventually, Mihoshi had to stop to refuel her ship on a planet called Urkata. That's where they met Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Faye Valentine, and Edward, the bounty hunters who traveled through space in the ship called, The Bebop.  
  
Raditz walked with Mihoshi as they traveled through the crowds of people at the market place on Planet Urkata. "I thought we were just getting fuel for the ship." Stated Raditz, not wanting to be here. If you were wondering why he hasn't made a break for it, it is because Raditz is in no hurry to return back to Frieza. He said he'd be back in two months, so he was going to enjoy this strange vacation as much as he could.  
  
"We are getting fuel," she replied, "But they are also tuning up the ship, and that's going to take awhile. So, might as well look around right?"  
  
The Saiyan mumbled under his breath before asking, "How are you going to pay for getting the ship tuned up?"  
  
Mihoshi responded, "The Galaxy Police pay for the insurance on my ship and for fuel." She then saw an all you can eat buffet. Suddenly, she realized that she was hungry. "Hey Raditz, you hungry?" Raditz saw the buffet and nodded. "Race you!" she cried out and started to run forward to the building while Raditz flew after her.  
  
Inside the restaurant, at table 11, there sat the Bebop crew. They had finished their meal, well, all of them except Ed who kept going back for more Urkiain ice cream. "I'm surprised she's not fat..." Faye said as she watched the child, who was the best hacker in the universe; eat the contents of her bowl. Ed was a very skinny girl with messy red hair.  
  
"That's cause she's always bouncing off the walls and driving us crazy." Spike replied as he lit up a cigarette. As he exhaled, a beautiful blonde woman in a blue uniform threw open the door, along with a tall man with long black hair.  
  
"Yay! I win!" she said to the man, while sticking her tongue out.  
  
"Only cause I let you!" he informed.  
  
Jet smirked as he noticed the woman's outfit. "Hey, it's a Galaxy Police officer." He stated, "Wonder what one's doing out here."  
  
"Galaxy Police?" questioned Faye.  
  
"I thought there was only the Inter Solar Systems Police." Spike replied.  
  
"Well, Space is a big place you know," the retired I.S.S.P. officer replied, "The Galaxy Police run different quadrants while the I.S.S.P. run others."  
  
"Raditz!" Ed said as she was typing away on her laptop, doing whatever she does.  
  
"Raditz?" Jet asked, looking at the screen.  
  
"Yep, that guy over there with the Police lady's got a bounty on his head!" Ed replied cheerfully as a picture of Raditz, with his information, popped up on the screen. She read it out loud, "Name: Raditz. Age: 30. Race: Saiyan. Height: 6'1. Blood Type: AB. Occupation: Planet Exterminator for a freezer..."  
  
"That says 'Frieza'!" Faye corrected as she and Spike began to look at the screen too.  
  
"I don't care what he does, what's the bounty?" Spike impatiently said.  
  
"It is..." replied Ed, looking for the price.  
  
"7,000,000 woo longs!" they all yelled out and looked to where Raditz and Mihoshi sat. Raditz had begun to eat his mountains of food while Mihoshi ate her one regular sized plate.  
  
"You don't think that she's already caught him do you?" Faye wondered. "I mean, it would make sense..."  
  
"Yeah," Jet answered, "too bad the Galaxy Police can't arrest people outside of their boundaries. Besides, he'd be handcuffed if she arrested him."  
  
Spike inhaled and exhaled his cigarette as he smirked, "So that means he's up for grabs?"  
  
After Raditz and Mihoshi ate their fill, they walked out of the restaurant, not leaving a scrap of food left in the place. "Ah, their food wasn't half bad. Beats the crap out of your Ramen and other instant food." The content Saiyan informed the beautiful blonde. The two were about to head back to leave in Mihoshi's ship when suddenly they noticed the four people standing in their way. One man looked to be twenty-seven, with brown hair, and was the same height as Raditz. The second man looked like he was thirty-six, he was an inch taller than the first man, had some funky looking sideburns and a cybernetic arm that was where his left arm would have been. There was also a young woman Mihoshi's age with dark violet hair, and green eyes, and wore a very revealing yellow top with matching shorts. Along with them was a skinny child who appeared to be a boy, with wild red hair and wore a white shirt, black skintight shorts, a pair of goggles on their head and carried a laptop under their arm.  
  
"Give yourself up Monkey Bone!" the child cheered.  
  
"What's the boy talking about?" Raditz blinked a few times at this strange kid.  
  
"Um...Ed's a girl..." the kid responded, "Ed's full name is Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV!"  
  
"Yeah that's nice kid," the confused Saiyan replied, "now could you all get out of my way?"  
  
"We know who you are, and we're taking you in Raditz, whether you like it or not." Jet stated. "And I wouldn't try to resist since there's only two of you and four of us."  
  
"Hey now wait!" Mihoshi argued in a panicky tone, "I'm a Galaxy Police Officer, and Raditz is mine!" The blonde then realized how wrong that sounded when Raditz gave her an amused smile. "Uh...I mean," she corrected herself while growing a light blush, "I am responsible for taking him to a G.P. station in sector R11."  
  
"You know a Galaxy Police officer can't arrest a criminal in Inter Solar Systems Police's sectors." Informed Jet as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"But I didn't capture Raditz here, I caught him all by myself on Planet Yarh! And that's in sector P13, a Galaxy Police sector, so Ha!" Mihoshi placed her hands on her hips in triumph. "So you guys can't take him from me!" Her blush grew darker as she then added, "I mean, you guys can't take him for the bounty you are seeking."  
  
The Saiyan was a little annoyed that these people were referring to him as if he was a thing. "What am I, a toy? You idiots go find someone else to bother. Like the G.P. said," Raditz grinned as he wrapped his arm around Mihoshi and drew her close to him, "I belong to her..."  
  
Spike had enough of this talk, he wanted to get this over with and get the bounty quick. "The information on Raditz online said 'dead or alive' right?"  
  
"Right!" exclaimed Ed with a smile.  
  
"Good!" Spike murmured with a smirk and took out his gun. He shot five bullets at the tall Saiyan.  
  
Raditz, using his speed that was faster than light, pushed Mihoshi away from him, and out of harm's way, then caught all five of Spike's bullets. If Raditz were a normal man, Spike's skill with a gun would have ended his life right then and there, but Raditz is a Saiyan. "Aw, looks like your weapon is useless against a Saiyan warrior." He remarked as he dropped the bullets on the ground.  
  
For one of the few times in his life, Spike was astonished by this strange man's feat. Then, Faye decided to try her way of getting Raditz to come with them: with seduction. "Hey Raditz, common, you come with us on the Bebop and I promise you'll have a good time." She gave him a wink and a pretty smile. The Saiyan looked Faye up and down, with little interest. She might have appealed to him if he hadn't met Mihoshi first. Faye noticed this and added in a seductive tone, "Aw common, I won't bite you..."  
  
"Oh yeah?" the alien warrior began, then he took Mihoshi into his embrace again, only this time he lowered his face to be next to hers. "Well, if you won't bite, she will." Raditz then placed a gentle kiss on the side Mihoshi's forehead, gave her another kiss on her cheek, and one more on the side of her mouth. This action was one that Saiyan males used to indicate that they were taken by the female they were kissing, so that women wouldn't try to flirt with the taken male and warded off any males who tried his luck with the female receiving the kisses.  
  
Mihoshi didn't know about this Saiyan custom, but she did know that this was some form of a loving gesture towards her. She was also shocked that Raditz was not interested in the other woman, who was just as beautiful as she was, if not more. Mihoshi felt her blush come again only this time it was brighter as the evil Saiyan began to nuzzle her neck. As he did this, she began to realize that she enjoyed it, even though she knew he was no good. What Raditz was doing right now was something none of her boyfriends ever dared to do, because they would have been too shy. All she could muster these words, "Oh my..."  
  
Jet watched this display with a bit of amusement, but he was already plotting a way to capture the Saiyan. "Common guys," he instructed as he began to turn and leave, "I got a feeling Big Shot is on right now." The rest of the Bebop crew looked at one another, puzzled as to why Jet was giving up so quickly. Figuring he knew what he was doing, they followed him, and left Raditz and Mihoshi alone.  
  
"What's with you Jet?" ordered Spike as he was a bit angry that he had to walk away from Raditz without teaching him a lesson.  
  
"Look," Spike's senior explained, "we can't fight this guy on the ground. He's stronger, faster, and you saw what he did with your bullets. Saiyans are not pushovers."  
  
"And you know this how?" questioned Faye with a raised brow.  
  
"I remember encountering one about twenty-two years ago, believe me, they were born to kill." Replied Jet as he remembered the destruction he saw just one Saiyan cause. "If we want to capture this guy, we're going to have to take it to space."  
  
The violet haired woman then reminded Jet, "Wait, didn't that Galaxy Police woman say that she caught Raditz on Planet Yarh?"  
  
Jet sighed, "Yeah, but I got a feeling that she's probably lying to keep us away. For all we know, Raditz could be with her as a lover and not an arrested criminal, from the way he was acting." He then turned to the wild child, Ed, "Hey Ed, you think you can find out which ship is hers out in space and hack into her ship's system?"  
  
The girl answered his question with another, "Is Ed also known as Radical Edward?"  
  
"Uh...yeah." Jet answered.  
  
"Then Ed can do it!" she cried.  
  
Mihoshi pressed the buttons on the control panel of her ship and the gray ship blasted off into space. Of course, it wasn't long until her ship came to a sudden halt. Mihoshi cried out as the laws of gravity caused her to be lurched forward out of her seat. Raditz was thrown off his balance a bit and he became annoyed. "Mihoshi, what's going on? Why's the ship not moving?"  
  
"Oh..." Mihoshi moaned in panic, "I donno, I didn't press anything, at least not on purpose!" She tried pressing the buttons to get the vessel moving again, but it wouldn't budge. Her eyes began to grow watery as she began to press the buttons at random, hoping that her ship would do something in response. "Something's wrong with the system, I don't have any control over the ship!"  
  
Yukinojo came to her aid, "Mihoshi! Mihoshi!"  
  
Mihoshi beamed up at the robot, "Yukinojo!" she cried gratefully, "What's wrong with the ship? Why have we stopped?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you Mihoshi!" the robot said in panic. "Someone has managed to hack into my system! And they want to open a transmission conversation with you!"  
  
A screen popped up and the child Ed appeared on it. "Hello!" she said with a grin. "Radical Edward has hacked into your ship's system! He he he he!"  
  
Outraged that these bounty hunters would continue to pester him and Mihoshi, Raditz shouted at the image of Ed. "What the hell is your problem! Can't you just take no for an answer?"  
  
"NO!" Ed shouted back and began to laugh insanely.  
  
Faye then appeared on the screen, "Look we know what you're both doing, so just hand over Raditz right now and things wont get ugly."  
  
Mihoshi glared at the other woman, "Now listen to me, you...you thick headed bakas!" This was one of the few times Mihoshi has ever been angry in her life, and she didn't really know how to express it. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, but what you are doing is against the law! I want you to get out of my ship's system and let me be on my way, before I make things ugly!"  
  
Raditz was impressed on how demanding she sounded; it kind of turned him on. In fact, if they were not in the situation they were in, he would have seriously thought of pouncing on her in an effort to seduce her. He smiled as he thought of how sexy she looked with that glower she wore on her face. Although, to him, she always looked sexy, no matter what kind of emotion she had, well...except when she was weeping.  
  
"Look ma'am," Spike responded, "Either give us Raditz in five minuets or we will start firing at your ship. Since you can't control the navigation system on your ship or the ammunition on it, you two will be sitting ducks. Got it? End transmission."  
  
After the screen shut off, and the robot left, Mihoshi fell to her knees as she began to cry a river. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I DONNO WHAT TO DO!" she whined, "I wish Kiyone was here! I can't do anything right with out her!"  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes, as he walked up to her and knelt down beside the bawling woman. He placed a heavy hand on her shoulder, which caused her to stop crying and looked into his cold onyx orbs. "Look, you don't need to rely on someone else every waking moment of your life." He told her, remembering that she had told him about her dependence on her teal haired partner, whom he didn't meet because she was ill.  
  
The way she felt dependent on her partner, reminded him of his own partners, Nappa and Vegeta. They would always be stronger and better because they were elite fighters, and he was just a third class, promoted to elite out of sympathy of him being the last of his kind. He kept up with the rest of the elites, but just barely. When Raditz was first assigned to go on missions with the other two Saiyan survivors, they always had to get him out of tight spots. Vegeta and Nappa always reminded him of his follies of the past and would love to put him down by reminding him of what his rank really was. They would sometimes even talk about him when they thought he wasn't around. He found it odd that he and Mihoshi were unwanted by their partners. It was true; Kiyone hated being Mihoshi's partner! At times Kiyone felt like killing Mihoshi because of her ditzy ways and clumsiness. Mihoshi knew it, and Raditz knew this, because she told him one day while trying to make conversation during a meal.  
  
With those thoughts, Raditz continued, "Our partners will never be with us all the time to help us in times when it would be convenient. That's why we got to stay strong, and rely on our own powers and abilities. Neither you nor I should give up. A Saiyan warrior never gives up! They'll fight, even when things seem hopeless, until they are victorious or if they die in the process!"  
  
For once, Mihoshi really understood the important message someone was trying to tell her. Usually when someone tried to explain to her something that was complex or very deep, she wouldn't get it at all, but Raditz's words were so clear. "You're right," she replied as she wiped away her tears. "I just don't know what to do. I refuse to hand you over to them!"  
  
Raditz already had an idea on how to rid them of these pesky bounty hunters. "You forget you are in the presence of a Saiyan warrior of Frieza's army. I've been through a lot worse than this and managed to get away alive. Now, answer this: do you have a space suit with an oxygen tank?"  
  
She thought for a moment then replied with a bright smile, "Yes! Yes I do!" Mihoshi already knew what he was planning on doing. She rose to her feet as took Raditz's hand and led him to where she kept the space suits.  
  
On the Bebop, the crew of bounty hunters waited with bored expressions as five minuets passed by slowly. "Well, five minuets are up, commence firing Spike." Jet called out.  
  
Just as the Bebop started its assault on Mihoshi's ship, Yukinojo, Raditz came flying out of the vessel in a white space suit. He dodged the blasts coming from the other ship's guns and fired multiple ki blasts at some to avoid being hit. Finally, when he got close enough to the Bebop he raised his left arm above his head and created a large lavender ball of energy and threw it strait at the ship. Then he unleashed sixteen blasts of ki before he watched to see the damage. All the attacks met their mark, and the ship's shield couldn't handle the power and the ship took some major damage. The Saiyan watched the ship take leave and head back to planet Urkata to have their ship repaired immediately.  
  
"Raditz, I got control over Yukinojo." Mihoshi informed him, using the communicator inside of the suit. "But I got something else to tell you..."  
  
From the guilty way she sounded, Raditz knew he wasn't going to like this bit of news. "What's that?"  
  
"Well..." Mihoshi continued, "I forgot that the oxygen tank is only half full when I sent you out into space, and you're probably going to be running out of air right now."  
  
Raditz's eyes widened, "Damn it!" he cursed, "Alright, I'll try to get back to the ship as fast as I can!" He then blasted off through space in his struggle for survival. Now he had run out of oxygen and had to hold his breath as he flew at top speed to get back to Mihoshi's ship. He made it on time, just barely. The Saiyan gasped for air when the concerned Mihoshi helped him take off the space helmet of the suit.  
  
"Are you okay Raditz?" she asked in a frightened tone, her eyes wide and tears threatened to fall from them.  
  
With a cough, he replied, "I'm gonna be fine, don't worry."  
  
"Oh, this is all my fault!" she stated, "I wish I would have remembered about the half empty tank so that you could have been aware!"  
  
The warrior smiled at her, "Hey, don't worry your pretty little head about it. I'll be fine." He the paused and added sincerely, "You know, we don't make that bad of a team." The Galaxy Police officer beamed up at him, and she hugged him around the waist.  
  
On planet Urkata, the Bebop crew waited for their ship to be repaired, they watched the show that gave the 411 on criminals who had high bounties; the show was called Big Shot. "Hello!" the black man with a Hispanic accent greeted, "It's that time again to watch Big Shot!"  
  
The black man's assistant was a pretty blonde woman who wore a revealing blue cowgirl shirt. "And today we're gonna talk about a rascal named Raditz!"  
  
The bounty hunters gasped at the mentioning of the Saiyan's name and they began to be even more interested with what the two on T.V. had to say. "Raditz?!" they said in unison.  
  
"That's right, you heard us right, we said Raditz!" the man said, "He had a bounty of 7,000,000 woo longs on him!" An image of Raditz was on the screen. He was laughing menacingly in his picture, as he was firing energy from his hands.  
  
"Had?" questioned the blonde who seemed to be a big ditz, perhaps more than Mihoshi. "You make it sound like the bounty on him is no longer being offered!"  
  
"That's because the bounty has expired!" the black man said enthusiastically, "He was captured by the beautiful Mihoshi Kuramitsu, the Galaxy Police officer who is also the granddaughter of the Grand Marshal of the G.P.!" Then a picture of Mihoshi appeared on the screen; she was smiling, looking like she usually does. "This pretty little lady captured Raditz all by herself!"  
  
"Wow, I wish I could have caught that handsome Raditz!" the assistant said as she looked to the side with stars in her eyes and she daydreamed about the hunky Saiyan.  
  
Spike, Faye and Jet sighed as they shut off the television. "Yet another bounty that slips our grasps," the three sighed.  
  
Ed wasn't as depressed as the adults were, for she still found a way to amuse herself by doing something with her laptop. "See ya later Space Pirate!" she said, not really talking to anyone who was there. If she were talking to someone, it would have been to Raditz.  
  
*~* Next Chapter Preview*~*  
  
Su: Hello there everyone. My name is Su. You don't know me, but you will in the next chapter. In that chapter, Raditz and Mihoshi stop on a planet called Choob, it's a planet known for the hot springs resorts and the Shimumadetatakau Tournament. Oh and FYI, "Shimumadetatakau" is Japanese for "fight to the death". So, please R&R! The sooner you do, the sooner chapter six will be updated. Oh yes and before I forget to tell you, chapter six is called "Stranded on Planet Choob"! 


	6. Stranded on Planet Choob

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response  
  
Marissa Says:  
  
YAY! MOTIVATION IN ELMO! HUZZAH! more chappies! good stuff! LOVED this chapter ^_^ silly bounty hunters! they cant defeat the all-mighty raditz!  
  
loved all the bebop crew! AND, some touching words by radtiz! yay! this rocked my sox, keep dis up!  
  
Dear Marissa,  
  
LOL glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope that you like this one too!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been having trouble writing chapter seven because of the fight scenes in that chapter. But I finally got to write it...then my computer completely erased the chapter, so I had to rewrite it, but it turns out that I made it even better than before! Chapter seven and eight are complete and I hope to think up of something to happen in chapter nine soon. Now, on with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Six: Stranded on Planet Choob  
  
Raditz asked in an irritated tone, "Why are we stopping on this planet? Didn't we already get fuel?"  
  
Mihoshi looked over her shoulder at the glaring Saiyan. "Yes, we do have enough fuel, but we got hit by those bounty hunters' missals and I didn't want to go back to Urkata to get the ship repaired, since they went back to that planet."  
  
"So...you fly around space for two days until you see another planet, with a ship that's been damaged? That's not smart." He was not happy about making another stop at a planet.  
  
Mihoshi was offended, but didn't sass back. "This planet is called, Choob."  
  
"Choob?" Raditz repeated, "Never heard of it."  
  
"Me either," she replied while pressing some buttons, trying to find some information on the planet. "It says that Planet Choob is known for it's many volcanoes, hot spring resorts; oh, I love hot springs! Oh, and it also talks about this tournament, called the Shimumadetatakau Tournament, which is a fight to the death tournament. You either kill your opponent, or kick them out of the ring, which is over a volcano so a ring out means death as well."  
  
The warrior was intrigued, "Oh, blood thirsty aren't they? Perhaps we could stay at this planet for awhile."  
  
"We can't stay longer than a day, I gotta get you to that Galaxy Police station on time, remember?" she reminded him.  
  
"Welcome to the Xinai house!" the hot spring resort's hostess greeted with a smile. She was a Chooban, so she had the goldenrod colored skin and golden eyes and wore her lime green hair in a bun. "Are you two on your honeymoon?"  
  
"Uh of course not..." Mihoshi replied with a blush.  
  
"Oh really?" the hostess asked, "I was just wondering since you two are only renting one room."  
  
"We are only staying for one day ma'am." The blonde replied sheepishly, still wearing her light pink blush.  
  
"Well, I bet you both want to visit the hot spring. You've chosen the best time to come to Choob, since the Shimumadetatakau Tournament is tomorrow." The hostess turned around and showed Raditz and Mihoshi their room and where the hot spring was. "I hope you two don't mind a mixed bath."  
  
'Oh boy...' Mihoshi thought with a gulp, not having to look behind her to see the lecherous grin on Raditz's face. Nobody else was here at the resort, all the tourists were all at the highly advertised ones, and so they were all alone.  
  
On the Planet Choob, it was almost always night, since it had two moons and one small sun. The sun only shone for three hours every day, so it was night twenty-one hours every day. This is what made the Shimumadetatakau Tournament interesting, since the fighters had to fight in the night that was almost pitch black. Mihoshi stepped out of the building and entered the open-air bath outside. The steam rose from above the water's surface, and there were many large gray rocks that surrounded the bath, making it seem like a warm pond. Mihoshi enjoyed hot baths, and wished that she didn't have to clutch her pink towel around her body like she was now, since she knew that Raditz would be joining her soon. Raditz emerged from the building and stood behind Mihoshi with a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was tied back with a small peace of rope the hostess gave him. Looking at the Galaxy Police officer with a puzzled expression, he asked, "Aren't you going in?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Mihoshi responded, feeling herself blush just a little. She wasn't attracted to Raditz, but he was attractive, and she couldn't believe that they were about to be in a bath together. 'Don't let him see ya sweat Mihoshi!' she told herself, 'If he sees that you are aware that he's probably the most handsome man you've ever met, he'll make fun of you!'  
  
He was aware of Mihoshi's uneasiness, so he decided to go in first; he had no problem sharing a bath with her. Once he got into the water he removed the towel with one graceful movement and placed it on a nearby rock.  
  
Mihoshi shrieked in horror, and he turned around, luckily, the water deeper at this resort than at most, so it came up to his waist. 'Oh my...he looks so sexy!' she screamed mentally while her blush grew brighter. The way the moonlight shone on his skin made him seem like he glowed.  
  
He blinked at her a few times, wondering why she seemed so freaked. "What's with you? You've seen me naked before right?"  
  
Mihoshi shook off her embarrassment, as well as her thoughts on him. "R- right..." she then walked into the water, and continued to walk past him as she entered the deeper water that came to her chest, only then was she comfortable removing her towel. In the deep water, Raditz couldn't see what lied beneath the waters. She then decided to wash her hair under the waterfall, so she untied her ribbon and let down her long curly hair that fell past her shoulders.  
  
Raditz smiled as he watched her cleanse her hair, in the moonlight he could only see some of her cleavage. She looked beautiful with her eyes closed, standing under the waterfall like a goddess. He leaned against a rock two meters away from her while he watched her. Raditz continued to smile as he watched her, until Mihoshi opened her eyes and caught him staring at her. The Saiyan immediately adverted his gaze, embarrassed that he was caught looking at her. Staring was rude, even in Raditz's opinion.  
  
She giggled, "See something you like?" she questioned playfully.  
  
"No!" he answered in a growl, "Why would I want to look at something so ugly?"  
  
Mihoshi splashed at him, "I donno, you tell me!"  
  
He turned around and asked furiously, "What are you do..." but he was cut off when she splashed at him again and water hit his face. His spiky hair drooped a little from coming in contact with the water and Mihoshi laughed when she saw his annoyed expression.  
  
"Oh so you want a water fight huh?" he asked in a soft tone with a menacing smile. Before she could respond, Raditz used his arm to create a wave that drenched over Mihoshi. He laughed just before he pounced at her, causing both of them to fall under water. They created a huge splash as they began to fight playfully under the water, forgetting that they were not dressed at all. When they emerged to the surface, gasping for air, Raditz's arm was around her back while Mihoshi's arms were around his neck. After they got air into their lungs, Raditz threw back his head and couldn't stop laughing until he noticed two soft mounds pressed against his chest. He looked down and saw the naked Mihoshi blushing up at him with her arms around his neck. 'H-how'd this happen?' he wondered, a light blush crept onto his cheeks as they stood in this position in a very awkward moment.  
  
'Wha...what am I doing?' she thought while looking into those black eyes that belonged to Raditz. 'I shouldn't be in this position, it's wrong...so why can't I get away from him? Cause you like him!' her subconscious answered, just before her breath was taken away when Raditz closed the space between them with a kiss. It was the second time that their lips met during the sixteen days they knew each other. 'Push him away! He's not good! You don't date evil guys!' her mind screamed, but her body ignored what her brain was telling her. Mihoshi's hands went to his upper arms and massaged them with a firm grip as her lips decided to kiss Raditz's back.  
  
After what seemed too soon, suddenly they were apart from one another, staring at each other with wide eyes as they breathed heavily. Neither knew how they got separated; they had to have pushed themselves away at the same moment. 'I can't believe I kissed her!' he thought, 'Why the hell did I do that? It's not like I like her. It's only a physical attraction...right?' Somehow, that excuse didn't seem to satisfy him.  
  
Before either could say or think anything else, the hostess opened the sliding door of the building wide open and called out, "Hey! I got your meals prepared!" She then took notice of how they were staring at each other. "Did I interrupt something?"  
  
The two ate together in the silence of their room. 'Why doesn't he say something?' she thought as she took a bite of her food.  
  
After she thought that, Raditz looked at her and asked in a soft tone, "Uh...Mihoshi?"  
  
Mihoshi became a bit flustered as she responded, "Y-yes Raditz, what is it?"  
  
"Well," he continued, sounding a bit unsure, "I was wondering if you...if you..."  
  
"Yes..." she urged him, wanting to know what he was going to ask.  
  
At last, he asked, "Could you pass the soy sauce?"  
  
Mihoshi's face faltered as she fell backwards; she had expected him to ask something about the situation in the bath.  
  
The confused Saiyan blinked, "Was that a no?"  
  
She quickly sat up and took the small bottle of black liquid and told him, "Here," as she handed it to him.  
  
"Thanks," he replied as he took it from her, in the process, his fingers touched hers and she gasped slightly at the contact. When he withdrew his hand and started to put some soy sauce on his food, she placed her hands in her lap and looked down at her plate of food. "There something you want to talk about?" Raditz asked, sensing that something was bothering her.  
  
Slowly, Mihoshi raised her head up with a shy expression on her face, "Yes, I want to know, why did you kiss me in the bath?" Raditz looked at her for a moment, and then continued to eat his food, completely ignoring her question. "Are you going to answer me?" she asked in an impatient tone.  
  
"I don't know!" he answered truthfully in an irritated tone. "I was just horny I guess." Mihoshi's eyes were filled with water at this response, without warning, she stood up and tried to hold back her sob and the tears that threaten to fall. "Mihoshi?" he asked, slightly concerned, he didn't know why she was acting like this. "What's wrong with you?" She said nothing as she turned her back to him and started to walk away from him. "Wait!" he called to her, she turned to him, with a sad face, "You gonna eat your food?" he asked. Mihoshi said nothing as she turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door so hard that it caused Raditz to flinch a little.  
  
Mihoshi cried as she walked down the halls of the Xinai House, "That Raditz is such a..." sob, "he's such a..." sniff, "asshole!" sob, "I can't believe I kissed him back!"  
  
The hostess saw Mihoshi and asked, "Hey, are you alright miss?"  
  
The Galaxy Police dried her tears and tried to put on a happy face, "Yes, I'm fine miss...uh..."  
  
The hostess giggled in a feminine way, "My name is Su."  
  
Mihoshi nodded, "Uh, Su, I'll be back soon I think, I'm just going to the repair shop to see how they are doing with my ship."  
  
"Oh alright," Su replied cheerfully, "not taking your boyfriend along? There can be some pretty mean guys out there."  
  
Mihoshi stiffened, "Oh, he's not my boyfriend...and I can take care of myself." With those words, Mihoshi left the resort and went to Chilian's Ship Repairs; the place Mihoshi took her ship to get fixed.  
  
"Well," the mechanic named Chilian said to Mihoshi, "you're ship's one hundred percent better." Mihoshi sighed in relief, all too soon. "It'll cost you 12,000 chos."  
  
"Oh, well I have Galaxy Police insurance." She informed the Chooban male, who had blue fur, red hair, big pointy ears and a beak.  
  
"Sorry, we only take cash." Chilian replied.  
  
"But..." Mihoshi said in panic, "I don' have 12,000 chos!"  
  
Chilian looked displeased as he talked into a phone like devise, "Hey, we got a situation down here, a lady says she can't pay for her ship's repairs, will you take care of it? ...Uh huh, ok." He hung up, "Don't worry about, everything is taken care of..."  
  
"Oh I'm so glad! I hope you aren't angry!" Mihoshi said in an apologetic tone, just before two strong mechanics took hold of Mihoshi's arms. "Hey what's going on?!" They told her nothing as she was dragged away to a place unknown. "Somebody help me!!!!"  
  
Two hours later, Raditz was walking down the halls of the Xinai resort, wondering if Mihoshi was still mad at him. 'Damn it! Why'd I tell her I was just horny? Somehow I know that's not true, no matter how much I wish it were. Stupid woman! Making me like her!'  
  
Su saw Raditz, "Oh hello there sir, something troubling you? You look very frustrated."  
  
"Well, uh..." Raditz wasn't sure what to say, "I guess I made Mihoshi upset."  
  
"Aw..." Su made a sad face, "No wonder she was crying before."  
  
"She was crying too?" Raditz smacked his forehead. 'Great, I made her cry...hey! Since when did I have a conscience?' "Do you know where she is? I guess I should apologize...or something...."  
  
Su replied with a nod, "She left to see how the mechanics are doing on her ship. But that was over two hours ago..."  
  
Raditz grew tense, "I don't like the sound of that..."  
  
"I'll go with you to find her!" Su said as she grabbed her keys and a coat.  
  
"I'll ask you one more time!" Raditz yelled as he held Chilian up by his throat, "Where is Mihoshi?!"  
  
"She...she couldn't pay for the repairs, so the authorities took her!" Chilian cracked. Once he answered, he was dropped and fell on his butt.  
  
"You better get her back right now!" the Saiyan warned.  
  
"I can't!" the Chooban replied, "She's now the second prize, promised to whoever wins the Shimumadetatakau Tournament tomorrow! The prize money is 20,000 chos, that'll be enough to pay for the repairs! So, if you want the woman back and you want to get off of this planet, you're going to have to enter the tournament and win it!"  
  
The enraged Saiyan suddenly began to calm down, as a smirk graced his features, "How do I enter the tournament?"  
  
Su gasped in horror, "You sure you can do it? If you fail, you'll die!"  
  
"That's what makes it interesting..." Raditz replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginyu: Hey guys! It's Ginyu again! Why am I back you ask? Well that's because the Ginyu Force and I are in the next chapter. We get to watch Raditz get his ass killed!  
  
Raditz: I am not gonna get killed! If I die, that would mean that the story ends. And that would be a crappy ending...  
  
Ginyu: Yes it would.  
  
Mihoshi: The next chapter is called "Return My Mihoshi!" Awwwww! *Hugs Raditz* And yes, the chapter's name is a rip off joke of the first DBZ movie's original Japanese title: "Return My Gohan!" Why? Because the author has a weird sense of humor. 


	7. Return My Mihoshi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response  
  
Dark-Sephy Says:  
  
Was a nice chapter, Raditz's dream was kinda funny, both were well-written. So anyway, now Vegeta and Nappa know where he is... and probably Frieza then too. And the 'training' was nice too ^_^" (for chap 4) This one was a really cool chapter ^_^" those characters from cowboy bebop are funny. We'll be seeing them again, I suppose, those two months aren't over by far o.o and '7,000,000 woo longs' do seem a lot, yeah... the strange tv show at the ending was funny too ^_^" (for chap 5) Another good chapter, very nice (and well-written) scene in the bath. So he's going to enter the tournament then o.o and the Ginyu's are gonna be there?.. they aren't gonna enter, are they? 'cause I don't think Raditz could really beat them... I think he should be a lot stronger than those bakas, but sigh, that's how they made the series o.O heh.. luckily there's fanfiction ^_^" (chap 6)  
  
Dear Dark-Sephy,  
  
Thank you, I'm so glad you enjoyed these chapters! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update, my comp got a virus last Friday and it took a week to get fixed. Actually, the Ginyu Guys are not gonna be in the tournament, they are just watching. Yeah I'm glad you liked the Bath Scene, my best friend and Super-Duper Helper #2, Cassie liked that as well. (gee, I wonder why...) And I think I might put another small scene with the Bebop crew in a future chapter. Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter 7, please tell me if the fighting scene was interesting or not cause this is the longest fight scene I've ever wrote and I think it came out well.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Seven: Return My Mihoshi!  
  
Bright stadium lights shone brightly, revealing a fighting ring made up of marble tiles, right in the middle over a huge volcano. The Stadium's seats for spectators surrounded the outside of the volcano's opening and the seats were already filled with cheering Choobans and other types of aliens from all across the galaxy. Today was the day of the Shimumadetatakau Tournament, also translated to, The Fight to the Death Competition.  
  
Among the thousands of spectators, five of them were none other than Captain Ginyu, Jeice, Recoome, Burter and Guldo! They got into their seats, with night vision goggles in their hands. The goggles were given out to everyone, so that they could watch the fights, since when the fighting started, the lights would be turned off, and the stadium would be pitch black. "Ah!" Ginyu let out a long sigh, "I'm so glad we got some vacation time. I've wanted to come see this competition for a long time. It sure was nice of Frieza to give us these tickets for these great seats." The other members of the Ginyu Force nodded in agreement as they ate candy and popcorn while some sipped soft drinks from huge plastic glasses.  
  
"WELCOME ALL YOU SPECTATORS!" a blue humanoid alien with light blue hair greeted loudly in a British accent as he sat in the announcer box next to another humanoid alien who's skin was green and had lime green hair. "WELCOME ONE AND ALL FROM ACROSS THE GALAXY! TO THIS YEAR'S 700TH ANNUAL SHIMUMADETATAKAU TOURNAMENT! I'M ONE OF YOUR FAVORITE ANNOUNCERS, MICK!!!"  
  
"AND I'M RICK!" the green humanoid alien spoke up, also talking with a British accent. "YOUR OTHER FAVORITE ANNOUNCER!" Aliens in the audience went wild. "This year, the prize money is up to 20,000 chos!" Spectators screamed again.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaand that's not all Rick!" reminded Mick, "in addition to the money, the winner of this year's competition wins this beautiful Seniwa virgin!"  
  
The fans screamed even louder when a spot light reflected to a balcony that had Mihoshi standing in a long white skirt with two slits that came up to her hips a matching tube top. Her Galaxy Police uniform sat in a duffle bag with the tournament's logo on it; the bag was beside her. She looked out, embarrassed that all these aliens were ogling her, not to mention she wasn't too thrilled to be some prize to the winner of this competition.  
  
"Oh..." she murmured, "Why didn't I listen to Su? I should have gone with Raditz. If he was with me, I know I wouldn't be in this mess!"  
  
"And now, lets look at our contestants!" Rick said enthusiastically, as spotlights moved away from Mihoshi to the fighters. There were six buff looking Choobans, who almost looked identical, and an alien who looked like a tall yellow reptile with red eyes, and wore a black gi. "And there's our champion for five years in a row, GUY!" The crowd cheered like mad when the yellow reptile like alien raised his right arm in the air with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Say Rick? Aren't we short one fighter? I only see seven fighters, when there should be eight." Mick said in a puzzled tone as he leaned over the desk in the announcer's box to seek the missing fighter.  
  
"Wait, there's the last fighter! He showed up late!" Rick pointed out. A tall, longhaired Saiyan stepped out onto the ring and walked over to the other fighters. "It's a guy whose origins are not known. He signed up yesterday, claiming that he'll win this competition!"  
  
Mihoshi looked down over the railing of the balcony and saw Raditz walking into the ring. "Raditz?" she murmured, "Oh, I should have known he was going to come. Although I know he's not here for me. I bet he doesn't even know I missing, let alone here as the second prize."  
  
"Look at his trousers Rick! They're atrocious!" Mick said, in disgust.  
  
"Ha ha!" Rick laughed, "I wouldn't call those things he's wearing trousers! Looks like he's gonna fight in his skivvies!"  
  
Raditz wrinkled his nose in annoyance. 'Those fools have big mouths for such weaklings!' he thought after he checked their power levels on his scouter; their readings were both three. He then proceeded in checking the other contestants' power levels. 'Hum...all of the Choobans are under three hundred.' He then checked the reptile's level and was shocked. 'Damn, that guy's power is higher than mine!' Almost as if the alien heard his thoughts, he turned slowly and glowered at Raditz; vengeance glittered in his eyes as he sneered at the Saiyan warrior. This guy, whose name was in fact Guy, was glaring at Raditz, as if he had wronged him at some point in his life. Then, as if Raditz had awoken from a dream, a flashback came to him.  
  
~*~ Ten years earlier ~*~  
  
On a planet called Leeko, Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta were sent by Frieza to destroy the inhabitants of the planet, which happened to have been home to the Leekains. Leekains were a type of reptilian aliens, who had the ability to read minds and shape shift. One yellow Leekain boy, lay bleeding next to his dead family while the three Saiyans laughed as they towered over him. "I...swear..." the boy choked in rage, his eyes changed from the pretty forest green to a hell's fire red. "I swear you'll pay for what you murders have done!" The Saiyans continued to laugh as the walked away from him and left him for dead. "Do you hear me? Remember my name! For it will be in your nightmares when we meet again! My people will be avenged by Guy!"  
  
"Sure kid, sure..." mocked Nappa as Vegeta and Raditz chuckled.  
  
*~* End of Flashback*~*  
  
The Saiyan couldn't believe that he would come across the boy again, tens years later. Guy's eyes still burned red in hatred for him and his fellow kin who had slain his family and people in cold blood. 'Damn, why'd bad karma have to kick in now?' he wondered.  
  
"Wow," Mick said looking back at Mihoshi with a lecherous grin. "That Seniwa girl sure is beautiful, eh Rick."  
  
"Yes I agree," Rick responded, "I'm sure Guy's gonna have some fun later on with her!"  
  
Raditz looked up to the balcony where Mihoshi stood looking down at them. He clenched his fists and said to himself, "Not if I can help it!" The Saiyan then looked back at Guy, 'How am I going to get stronger after these two fights?' he wondered after the matches were decided. If Raditz won the first two matches and if Guy won two matches they would face off in the finals.  
  
"And remember," Mick said as he held up a finger, "if you get beaten to a bloody pulp don't worry. We have plenty of Chooban cube medicine to give you before the next round."  
  
"For those who don't know what that stuff does, it heals all of your wounds and gives back your strength." Rick added in a know-it-all way.  
  
The Saiyan perked up at this information as he formed a plan, 'I got it!' he declared mentally, 'Since Saiyans get stronger once they've recovered after each battle, I'll let the first two fighters beat me almost to death, then after I kill them I'll take that medicine and become stronger! Yes, this is perfect!'  
  
"NOW LET THE TOURNAMENT GO UNDERWAY!" the two announcers said as one just before a gong was stricken, signaling the beginning of the brutal tournament.  
  
*~*  
  
Now the tournament is about to have the finalists duel for the title. One of the finalists of course was Raditz while the other was the tournament's five-year champion, Guy. The chances of Raditz winning seemed slim to the people watching the previous fights. Raditz was beaten up pretty badly with his fights against the two Choobans and almost lost both fights, but somehow managed to defeat them in the end as Guy won his fights with great ease, especially since he read their minds and transformed into the thing his opponents feared the most. Of course the spectators were unaware that Raditz was losing on purpose so he could become more powerful. Only one person in the bleachers was suspicious of the Saiyan.  
  
"Hum, that monkey is up to something." Captain Ginyu said, more to himself than to his crew. "I know he's a hell of a lot stronger than those other fighters, so why was he losing to them?"  
  
Jeice bit into a hot dog he just purchased and said with a full mouth, "Perhaps he's losing his edge or somthin'. He isn't that strong of a fighter compared to Nappa and Vegeta anyways."  
  
"What I wanna know is how Raditz got into the tournament with Lord Frieza's consent." Recoome stated.  
  
"So Rick, it's now the finals, who are you putting your money on?" Mick asked as he looked at his partner.  
  
Rick turned to Mick and answered, "Well I'll tell you who I'm not betting on, and that's Raditz!"  
  
Mick laughed full heartedly, "Well I can't blame you. That bloke Raditz has gotten his arse whooped more that I was after me mum caught me doing something bad! He's nothing compared to our champion Guy, who won his fights like if it was just a walk in the park!"  
  
Mihoshi looked out over the balcony as she saw Raditz and Guy come out onto the ring. "Oh Raditz please win!" she murmured, "I don't want to lose my virginity to a lizard!" Then she started to daydream about a naked Raditz mounted on top of her in the comfort of a warm bed and added softly, "I'd much rather lose it to you..." she then put her hands to her mouth and blushed, wondering why she said that. 'W-why did I just say that? What am I thinking?!'  
  
Guy got into his fighting stance and said, "Fancy meeting you here. Not so high and mighty now, are you Saiyan trash? You can't even defeat some weak Chooban warriors without almost dying!"  
  
Raditz scoffed as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest, "Hump, please, you don't really think I was using my full powers against them do you?" The Saiyan then got into his fighting position when the drums began to be beaten in a dramatic rhythm. "NOW LET'S BEGIN THE FINAL MATCH!" Mick and Rick shouted as a gong was stricken and the stadium lights were turned off.  
  
At once Guy and Raditz charged at one another and began punching and kicking rapidly, using the dim moonlight as their only way of seeing each other with their eyes. Their fight went on like this until Guy left himself open and Raditz punched him up into the air. The Saiyan flew up to meet him as he clasped his hands together and brought his combined fists down on the Leekian's skull. Guy fell down to the ground hard and Raditz threw numerous ki blasts at him. They all hit Guy and the Leekian cried out in pain as each one hit his body. When Raditz landed on the ground, Guy got up and smirked as he began to probe the unsuspecting Saiyan's mind.  
  
What Guy saw intrigued him as he witnessed one of Raditz's most recent nightmares. The Seniwa girl was captured by the Saiyan's master, an alien named Frieza and the alien blew her up with a large red ball of energy that he created with his finger. Frieza laughed when Raditz yelled out a name as he was held back by at least two-dozen other henchmen. Content with these images, Guy slowly began to change his form to that of the alien Frieza and began to laugh using the same voice as Frieza's as well. Raditz saw his form change in the moonlight and raised a bow. He remembered that Leekians were mind readers and shape shifters and said, "Just because you look like Frieza doesn't mean that you have his powers!"  
  
Guy looked to the balcony where Mihoshi stood, trying to follow the fight as best she could. Guy then created a large red ball of energy like the one he saw Frieza make in Raditz's nightmare. "I saw one of your nightmares in your mind, I decided to recreate it just for you!"  
  
Raditz laughed, even though his scouter blipped rapidly as it calculated the magnitude of the ball's power. "You need to be ten times as strong as you are to equal the power of Frieza!" he informed, thinking that Guy meant that he was going o kill him as Frieza. Soon he took notice that Guy was no longer looking at him, but in the direction of Mihoshi. "Why do you look away from me when you're fighting me? Aren't you going to try and fire that at me?"  
  
Guy slowly turned and smirked at Raditz, a malicious glint in his eyes as he hissed, "Ass. I'm not aiming for you!"  
  
Raditz eyes widened as he finally realized who his real target was, "Mihoshi!" he murmured as he looked to where she stood.  
  
"That's right!" Guy replied just before he threw the huge blast in Mihoshi's direction. "It's time you know what it's like to lose someone you care about!" The blast was not very fast so it approached it's destination with the some speed.  
  
The Saiyan drew back his hand and created a lavender ball of energy as he yelled, "Saturday Crush!" He threw his blast at the bigger red ball in an effort to stop it, but his attack was only absorbed. "Damn it, I can't stop it!" he yelled in frustration.  
  
Mihoshi saw the blast coming at her and dashed for the doors that lead to some stairs down, but they were locked. She desperately tried to open it as tears of fright formed in the corners of her blue eyes. "Please someone help me!!!" she cried out. She then turned around and saw Raditz trying to hold off the gigantic blast.  
  
In an effort to protect Mihoshi, Raditz got into the path of Guy's attack and hold it off with his strength. Sweat appeared on his forehead as he struggled to keep the red ball from coming any closer. Unfortunately, he wasn't strong enough, and the blast engulfed his body and blew up upon contact. The explosion lit up the planet with a bright blood red light within a three hundred mile radius.  
  
"Unbelievable!" cried out Rick when the light dispersed and a heavy smoke lingered in the air as a product from the explosion. "If that didn't kill Raditz I donno what could kill that bloke!"  
  
"Wait, I think I see something Rick!" Mick said as he tried to make out a figure that levitated over the ring. Once the dust cleared, Raditz was seen hovering over the fighting arena. His exposed flesh was bruised and cut up, blood escaped from his wounds. He seemed short of breath and his armor was cracked and broken in some paces, revealing some of his chest and abs. "BLOODY HELL! RADITZ SURVIVED THAT AWESOME ATTACK MADE BY GUY!"  
  
"Blimey!" exclaimed Rick as Raditz landed down on the marble tiled ring and smirked at a nervous looking Guy. "I change my bet, Raditz is some kind of fighter!"  
  
Guy reverted to his original form; shocked to see Raditz was still alive after the massive explosion. "H-how'd you survive that?!"  
  
Raditz laughed at the frightened Leekian, "I told you you'd have to be ten times as stronger than you are now to get the results that you wanted!" The Saiyan then looked up to the sky and saw the full Chooban moon. He chuckled lightly before he added, "Now I'll show you my true powers! Your planet was so small and weak that my comrades and I didn't have to change into our Ouzaru forms!" Slowly his body began to grow dark hair and his body began to budge and grow larger. His face formed into an ape like snout and the dark fur changed into thick fur. When his transformation was complete, Raditz had changed into a huge ape like beast that wore his broken armor. Ouzaru Raditz roared loudly into the heavens and glared down at Guy, baring his large fangs.  
  
"Bloody hell!" cried Mick "Raditz just changed into bloody King Kong!"  
  
Guy stared up at Raditz with sweat appearing on his face, but he shook off his fear and yelled, "Fool! You think you are the only one who can transform you bastard from a cheep whore!" Guy slowly began to change into a giant yellow lizard and his black gi ripped in two. Guy hissed at Raditz once his transformation was completed and charged at the Ouzaru.  
  
"Whoa now Guy's a giant lizard! Ladies and gentlemen will these two fighters cease to amaze us?" questioned Rick.  
  
"IT'S A BATTLE OF THE TITANS NOW! WHO WILL WIN? RADITZ OR GUY? WHO KNOWS?!?" Mick yelled out to cause hype.  
  
The spectators cheered and screamed out a mixture of "RADITZ! RADITZ! RADITZ!" and "GUY! GUY! GUY!"  
  
The two giants clasped their hands together when they met and pushed one another using their strength. Raditz opened his jaws and a white blast escaped his mouth and hit Guy directly in his face. Guy thrashed his head from side to side as he hissed in pain and blindly slashed at Raditz with his sharp claws. Ouzaru Raditz grabbed Guy's arm and swung him around then slammed his body hard into the marble floor. The caused an earthquake and a dent was made by Guy's body and cracks where spread all over the ring's floor. Guy's long tail wrapped around Raditz's ankle and pulled the Ouzaru's foot under him, causing him to fall backwards making another dent in the floor. Raditz wrestled with Guy to keep him from biting his throat, but Guy managed to sink his teeth into Raditz's fur covered arm and the Ouzaru roared out in pain.  
  
Mihoshi winced as she heard Raditz's roar, she felt like she could feel the poor beast's pain. "Common Raditz!" she called out to him, "Bite him!"  
  
The Ouzaru obeyed and sank his razor sharp fangs into Guy's shoulder, causing the lizard beast to let go of his arm to hiss. Raditz used his legs to kick the lizard off oh him but still kept his lockjaw grip on Guy's shoulder. The result was Guy's arm being separated from his body as he was kicked away from Raditz. Lime green blood oozed from the nub where Guy's arm use to be as he glowered at Raditz with his hell's fire red eyes, burning with a hate that could turn flesh and bone into ashes. Raditz held the arm in his mouth that dripped the same colored blood from where it had once been connected to Guy's shoulder as he returned the glower with bared teeth just before he spat out the limp yellow limb.  
  
Suddenly, an orange light peeked over the horizon as the Chooban sun began to rise and burn for three hours of the Chooban day. Mihoshi was grateful that the sun came out so she could see the fight better so she didn't have to try and follow the fight by the sounds and whatever she could see in the dim moonlight. Slowly spectators took off their night vision goggles to view the incredible fight with their own eyes.  
  
Raditz looked towards the sun and growled in a way that sounded like, "Huh?" Slowly, the Ouzaru's body shrank as Raditz returned to his humanoid form again. His armor remained broken, only now a few, more peaces were missing and his left arm had a bite mark and was bleeding from the bite Guy gave him before. Guy took this time to regenerate a new arm, light yellow ooze like substance surrounded the new limb and then Guy began to hiss in laughter. The lizard beast charged forward at Raditz, who just barely dodged Guy's swipe from claws as big as a mini van. The Saiyan took flight and began to power up a light blue aura surrounding his body as he did so.  
  
"Wow, Raditz is fighting pretty well, isn't he Cap'in?" Jeice asked as he watched Raditz throw two ki blasts at Guy.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Recoome absentmindedly, "I never knew he could be so stubborn, even if he's a Saiyan."  
  
Burter took off his night vision goggles as well as the others and the purple alien took out a scouter and read his power level. "Wow! The monkey's power is much higher than the last time I checked!"  
  
Captain Ginyu clenched his fists as he growled in frustration and fear. Even though Raditz was still not as strong as anyone in the Ginyu Force, the fact that he was getting stronger wasn't a good thing for them. Not a good thing at all.  
  
Raditz's luck ran out when Guy managed to swipe Raditz's body down and Raditz crashed into the marble tiles, creating a small crater. Slowly, Raditz got up on his feet and looked up at the balcony where Mihoshi stood watching him fight. "I-I'll get you off this planet..." he murmured as he held his side and coughed up a bit of his own blood. "I...I-I promise!"  
  
"I don't think so!" a hiss came from behind him. Raditz turned around and was pinned back down into the crater by Guy's huge claw. Raditz yelled out in pain as blood escaped his mouth. Guy pressed down harder, making the crater deeper and told Raditz, "Don't worry about the girl! I'll screw he real good later, then send her to hell with you!" He pressed down harder and laughed in delight when Raditz cried out again in pain. The Saiyan could hear and feel his ribs cracking as more blood came out of his mouth.  
  
Mihoshi's blue eyes widened as her pupils dilated as she watched Guy grind Raditz's body into the ground and heard his cries of agony. She couldn't bare watching so much violence, and suffering and began to cry. "RADITZ DON'T DIE!" she cried out, her voice could be heard through the stadium, "I NEED YOU!!!"  
  
Raditz's eyes that were closed because of the pain snapped open when he heard Mihoshi's cry. The Saiyan began a primal scream as his power increased dramatically. Guy felt the power coming from Raditz's body and removed his claw and watched Raditz fly up into the sky like a rocket. A dark blue aura surrounded his body as he continued to power up, sparks flying all around him as his obsidian eyes faded to pure white orbs of rage. For a split second his hair long hair flashed a bright gold color then returned back to black as he continued to push his powers to their limit. Once his aura dispersed, signaling that he was at his full power, Raditz used his speed to fly forward at Guy. In a split second, Raditz flew strait through Guy's chest and the lizard beast hissed loudly as lime green blood dripped from the gaping hole in his chest. The Saiyan spun around and raised his hand up high and created a large ball of energy like Guy's, only his was a blinding white color and when he threw it, it proved to have more speed than the red ball. Guy was too busy holding his wound that he hadn't expected the attack from behind and he began to advance forward a bit too close to the edge of the ring.  
  
Raditz decided to finish the job by flying forward and drop kicking Guy's face. This caused the giant lizard to fall forward out of the ring and drop into the lava far below in the pit of the volcano. But Guy wasn't going down alone; his tail wrapped around Raditz's body and dragged him down with him. Raditz and Guy's cries could be heard as they fell down to their deaths in the volcano.  
  
The crowds gasped and Mihoshi yelled out, "NO!!!" when she saw Raditz being taken by Guy into the volcano.  
  
Mick and Rick sat speechless in the announcer's box. That was until Mick cleared his throat and said, "Well folks it appears that Guy has fallen out of the ring, and he took Raditz down with him..."  
  
A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Rick's face. "It appears to be that way doesn't it Mick?" he sighed in a disappointed way with a hint of sadness. "It's a shame that they both died..."suddenly, Rick noticed something levitating up, "WAIT! HOLD THE PHONE! I THINK ONE OF UM' IS ALIVE!" Wild black hair was blowing in the wind as the orange sun shined on Raditz's smirking face as he carried a large yellow tail over his shoulder. The crowds began to cheer and scream wildly when they saw the rest of Guy was not attached to the tail. "RADITZ IS ALIVE! SOMEHOW THE BLOODY BASTARD SURVIVED!" Rick shouted enthusiastically.  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, RADITZ IS THE NEW CHAMPION OF THE SHIMUMADETATAKAU TOURNAMENT!!!" Mick cried out in joy as more fans screamed out and shouted Raditz's name.  
  
Raditz threw the yellow tail into the volcano and looked up to where Mihoshi was held and smiled when he saw her jumping up and down whooping in glee. A small man who was a tournament official walked up to Raditz with a duffle bag and a Chooban medicine cube. "Here's your prize money of 20,000 chos and a Chooban medicine cube to heal your wounds."  
  
Raditz snatched the duffle bag and medicine cube from the man and frightened the poor guy. "Return my Mihoshi." He ordered as he popped the cube into his mouth and chewed.  
  
"Y-you mean the Seniwa girl?" the man stuttered. Raditz nodded patiently before he swallowed. "We will retrieve her for you at once!"  
  
"That won't be necessary." Raditz stated as he placed the duffle bag's strap over his shoulder then flew over to the balcony to get Mihoshi. He landed on a few yards in front of Mihoshi and held out his hand. "Common."  
  
Mihoshi felt like she was a princess being rescued by a knight in shining armor. Although her knight was a space pirate and his armor was broken, he was nonetheless heroic in her eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him tightly, pressing her face into his shoulder. "You scared me when Guy took you down with him!" she told him, her speech was muffled since her face was pressed against his body.  
  
She felt Raditz's chest vibrate as he laughed in his throat, "Well, that's what you get for doubting a Saiyan's power." He then picked up her duffle bag full of clothes and put the strap on his free shoulder and then picked Mihoshi up bridal style. His fingers rubbed her legs all the way up to her bare thigh and added, "You have very smooth legs..."  
  
Mihoshi blushed at his complement and at the feeling of his hand on her thigh and his other hand that held her shoulder and pulled her closer to his body protectively. "T-thank you..." she said before he took off into the sky and flew over to the Xinai house.  
  
Raditz and Mihoshi paid for their stay and said their good byes and thank you to Su, who was happy that Raditz won the tournament. Then they went back to the repair shop, where they paid for the repairs on Yukinojo, after Raditz beat the living tar out of Chilian and whoever else tried to interfere with his beating.  
  
As Mihoshi pressed the buttons to start up Yukinojo, Raditz asked, "Hey, Mihoshi, we are not stopping at any more planets any time soon are we?"  
  
"I hope not." Mihoshi replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta: Hello reviewers...  
  
Nappa: Hi guys! *Waves* What's up?  
  
Vegeta: Next chapter is for all those hentis who read this fic ...well, it's not exactly a lemon, but it's close...  
  
Nappa: Oh yeahhhhhhhhhhhh! Next chapter is called "Rub a Dub Dub, Raditz and Mihoshi in a Tub" Heh heh heh... 


	8. Rub a Dub Dub, Raditz and Mihoshi in a T...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Eight: Rub a Dub Dub, Raditz and Mihoshi in a Tub  
  
Three days passed since Raditz and Mihoshi left planet Choob. Neither of them talked much to each other, at least not more than a sentence or two in passing. Mihoshi just didn't know what to say to him, and he just did his training in her Gym room. So she decided she should do some nice things for him, to thank him for saving her and almost dying because of it. She stopped at a Galaxy Express ship drive through, and ordered a ton of Chinese food, because heck, she can't cook a buffet for a healthy Saiyan male! After she set up the mountains of food on the table, Raditz happened to wonder in the kitchen looking for something to eat, he wiped his sweat off his face with a small green towel. He saw the mountains of food and the innocent smile on Mihoshi's face and asked, "Is all this for me?"  
  
Mihoshi nodded, as she sat down in a seat across Raditz, her face was hidden by the piles of food once Raditz sat down. He ate the food the way a starving man would, but with a lot more manners. Mihoshi smiled and asked, "Does it taste good?" as she stabbed a peace of orange chicken with a fork and put the food in her mouth and chewed; she was quite hungry herself.  
  
Raditz finished swallowing the last of the chow mien before he nodded, then began to make the Mongolian barbeque, big enough to feed ten people, disappear within five seconds. After that task was completed, he looked over at Mihoshi with a curious expression. "Why'd you get all this for me?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to thank you for what you did to get me back on planet Choob." She said, almost in a shy tone, "I didn't feel like just saying it was enough." Raditz looked at her for a few moments, nodded, then continued to empty a huge serving bowl of coconut soup. "Oh, Raditz I wanted to ask you..."  
  
The Saiyan looked up at her after draining a second serving bowl of coconut soup, "Hum?"  
  
"H-have you been noticing that it's been kind of cold lately?" she wondered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it has been, why?" he asked with a raised bow, wondering what kind of small talk this was.  
  
Mihoshi inhaled and exhaled before she continued, "Well, since I think I can trust you and because the atmosphere we are traveling through is reaching colder temperatures, I just wanted you to know you are welcome to share my bed with me."  
  
Raditz's brows went up as high as they would go, "Are you asking me to sleep in your bed tonight?" He then gave her a devious grin as the thought of her wanting sex began to intrigue him.  
  
Mihoshi became flustered once she realized how that statement sounded, "No! Well, yes...but not like that!"  
  
"Uh huh..." Raditz replied in a dry tone, "riiiight..." He then ate some orange chicken.  
  
"I am not asking you to sleep beside me because of intimate reasons, I just don't want you to get sick." She confirmed, hoping that he would believe her since it was the truth; though she really didn't mind having a big, strong, and warm Saiyan sleeping beside her.  
  
Raditz smiled and said, "Fine, I'll take that as a good enough excuse."  
  
Mihoshi sniffed and her nose wrinkled, as she smelled something foul. "Eww, Raditz! You smell like B.O.!" The Saiyan gave her a confused look and he blinked a few times, not knowing the abbreviation. "You smell a lot Raditz! Would you like me to make you a nice hot bubble bath?" She found this as another opportunity to do something nice for Raditz.  
  
He never took a bath with bubbles, plus he did smell, so Raditz nodded his head and added, "You know what would make it better?" Mihoshi thought for a second then shook her head and waited for his answer. "If you would join me in this bath. Women like to take those bubble bath things right?"  
  
Mihoshi blushed a bit at the thought of being naked with Raditz in a tub full of bubbles. 'Oh...a bubble bath together, how romantic!' her mind thought. She didn't want to say no, since she'd feel a little guilty since he risked his life to save her, but she also didn't want to be in such a suggestive position with Raditz. Then, she got an idea. "Uh, sure, I'd like to take a bubble bath. I haven't gotten to really sit down in a nice warm tub and just relax."  
  
Mihoshi stopped the running water and looked up from the tub at Raditz who stood in the doorframe with a towel wrapped around his waist; his clothes placed just outside of the bathroom. Mihoshi stood in a bathrobe as she motioned for Raditz to go in first. He removed his towel and exposed his Greek god like body then he placed his towel on the towel rack. After the Saiyan got into the tub, he looked up at Mihoshi with his eyes half closed and a charming smile graced his features that sent a little chill up Mihoshi's spine when he asked softly, "Aren't you coming in too?" Mihoshi's delicate fingers pulled the robe's belt loose and she opened the robe to expose herself. Raditz's eyes almost popped out of his skull, "WHAT!" he yelled, outraged.  
  
Mihoshi stood in a red strapless bikini with a Cheshire cat grin on her face and a light blush on her cheeks. "What's the matter Raditz dear?" she asked in a mocking tone of voice, knowing that Raditz was not expecting her to be clothed at all. "Thought I'd be naked huh?" She then got into the tub and sat in front of Raditz, giggling as he continued to stare at her in disbelief.  
  
"Well..." he said, not exactly sure what to say then growled, "yeah! Most people are naked when taking a bath!"  
  
She giggled more at his retort, "Not when you are going to be sharing your bath with someone like you!" she then took a bunch of bubbles in her hand and blew them into Raditz's face. One bubble landed on Raditz's nose and it sat there for two seconds before popping. He looked annoyed at this while she laughed softly, "You have a cute nose," she said out of the blue.  
  
"What?!" Raditz yelled, appalled by the comment about his nose. "A Saiyan warrior is a ruthless fighter! There's no way that a Saiyan's nose could ever be described as 'cute'!!!"  
  
She laughed at him some more as she poked the tip of his nose with her index finger. "But, it is cute..."  
  
Raditz nipped at her finger, in an attempt to bite it, but Mihoshi pulled her hand back just in time. He chuckled when he saw her pout out her lip and longed to stop her pouting with a lustful kiss. He took the blue bar of soap into his hands only to have it slip up and fall into the water. Raditz blinked once then went searching for it. He finally found it in a very odd place, right between Mihoshi's long slender legs. Raditz's eyes changed to upside down U's as he chuckled nervously. "Excuse me..." he said, "gotta get the soap..."  
  
Mihoshi blushed after his hand "accidentally" brushed up against her inner thigh and sent a shiver up her spine. "You're excused..." she managed to say as her hair stood on end. She watched him rub the soap in his hands and mumbled, "I wish you could rub me with those hands like that..."  
  
He perked up as he heard her mumble, but didn't pay enough attention to catch what she said, "Hum? You say something Mihoshi?"  
  
Caught off guard she stuttered, "N-no I didn't say anything! Nope, nothing about hands rubbing!" He shrugged then tried to reach his back to wash it, although his long hair was getting in his way and giving him a hard time. Mihoshi took this as a sign to speak up, "Uh, need some help there?" Raditz sort of glared at her, but turned his back to her with a growl, telling her in his own way that she had his consent to help him. Mihoshi scooted forward a bit and asked, "Uh, Raditz, where's the washcloth?"  
  
He looked back at her over his shoulder and retorted, "You don't need a washcloth! Just use your hands!"  
  
"M-my hands?" she repeated a bit bewildered by the thought of touching his bare back.  
  
"Yes, your hands. Did I stutter?" he said in an insensitive tone.  
  
"N-no!" she replied as she pulled his hair back over his shoulder and gazed upon his nicely sculpted and well-muscled back that was usually hidden by his mane of spiky raven hair. "Wow..."  
  
"Wow what?" he questioned defensively as he handed her the soap bar.  
  
"You have a nice looking back," she replied, "it's a shame it's hidden all the time." She rubbed the soap into her hands then proceeded to massage it into his back. As she did this, Mihoshi heard him grunt, as a result of a suppressed moan and she gave a little smile. "Does this feel good?" she asked softly.  
  
"No!" he said at once; his quick answer betrayed him, informing Mihoshi that he was lying to her to get out of being embarrassed. She continued without a word and the Saiyan thought, 'Damn, this feels good!' He was so lost in his thoughts that he had no idea that he was beginning to let himself moan a bit louder than he would have liked to.  
  
Mihoshi giggled in a sexy way and whispered into Raditz's ear, "I think you do like this..."  
  
Raditz growled as a light blush tinted his cheeks, "S-shut up!" he stuttered as her hands began to wash his lower back. "O-okay, maybe that does feel good..." he moaned once more when her hands went to his sensitive sides. "Very, very good..."  
  
She decided to finish washing his back then patted him and cheerfully said, "There, all done!"  
  
"Thanks," he muttered after turning around and was just inches away from her face. His eyes lingered on her blue eyes for a while, as they seemed to be extra beautiful at that moment. Mihoshi laid back against the other side of the tub while Raditz took the bar of soap and began to rub it into his hands again so he could continue washing the rest of his body.  
  
Mihoshi couldn't help watching Raditz's hands spreading the soapy suds over his arms, chest and abs. Mihoshi then remembered the kiss on planet Choob, and inquired, "Hey Raditz, why did you kiss me in the bath on planet Choob? Was it really because you were horny?"  
  
Raditz thought for a few moments, and then replied, "No, I didn't do it because I was horny. I just said that as an excuse. To tell you the truth I really don't know why, I just did." Mihoshi was a bit relived but was also a bit disappointed by his answer. "But if it makes you feel any better, you're a good kisser." She gave him a weak smile, but was still not satisfied. He sighed; he didn't know what to say to make her feel any better, and he refused to tell her a bullshit lie. Frustrated he asked, "Well, what do you want me to say? That I'm madly in love with you? That I want to take you in my arms and make love to you in a pile of rose pedals? HA! Get real! Do you honestly expect a Saiyan warrior to say such bullshit just to make you feel better?"  
  
Mihoshi gave him a side glance and replied, "It wouldn't be bullshit if you meant it..."  
  
Slightly confused, he bean to think, 'Do I really love her? No, of course not! A Saiyan cannot love!' So Raditz decided to change the subject away from himself, "And what about you? You keep on sending me mixed messages! You say you don't want to sleep with me, yet you offer me your bed, a bath, and even entice me by washing my back. The only thing it seems that you haven't offered me is your body!" He leaned over, putting his face dangerously close to hers. Mihoshi was a bit turned on when his hot breath hit her face as he continued in a deep and sexy tone, "I can only take so much temptation Woman. I'm ready and willing, your consent is what's holding me back from taking you into your bedroom and having my wicked way. It's your choice, you either want me or you don't!"  
  
Mihoshi was completely confused at that moment. She wanted so much to just kiss him and let him rip off the bikini and take her right at that moment. But her more logical side told her that it was wrong, that he was pure evil, and only wanted her for sexual pleasure. And once he was through, he'd leave her, and never look back. "I donno what made you think I was tempting you. I was just trying to be nice and you throw it back into my face like that? You got me all wrong, because I don't want to have sex with you!"  
  
His cold eyes seemed to get even colder as he stared into her blue eyes that reflected his image in them. "Fine." He growled, "If that's the way things really are, then have it your way." He stood up to his full height and Mihoshi was in awe as she watched the suds run down his abs and legs. Raditz stepped out of the tub and powered up to get himself dry, and after doing so he turned to Mihoshi. "If you need me I'll be meditating." With that said, he left her alone in the bathroom with her thoughts.  
  
'Did I do the right thing?' she wondered after she sighed and sank her body deeper into the water until only her head was submerged. 'Every girl falls for a bad boy right?' Then she remembered his touch and his sweet kisses that he gave her when they encountered the bounty hunters. And there was a passion behind the kiss he gave her on planet Choob; there was no doubt about that. She just knew he was hiding something about that incident from her. Mihoshi sighed, as she felt even more confused about her feelings than she's ever been before, and they still had forty more days to go until they reached the G.P. station.  
  
Forty-five minuets later, Mihoshi walked down towards the Gym room in a silk nightgown that was covered by a matching robe. She was extremely tired and hoped that she could sort out her feelings after she had a good nights rest. Unfortunately she was going to share her night with Raditz. For some reason she felt like telling him that she was going to bed early. She put one bare foot inside the room and peered in. There Raditz sat, his armor off, his eyes closed, arms folded over his chest with a slight frown. She stared at him for a while, and got a sudden urge to kiss him. She slowly walked up to him to him and felt a little guilty that she was about to interrupt him as he was in such a peaceful state. She couldn't restrain herself, she just had to kiss him; his lips seemed to call out to hers. 'Perhaps if I kissed him really softly he won't notice...' she thought as she lowered herself to his level and placed her lips gently onto his.  
  
The meditating Saiyan's thoughts were disturbed when he felt the sweetness of Mihoshi's lips as she gave him a gentle kiss. His eyes snapped open and saw that it truly was Mihoshi kissing him. Remembering what she told him before, he growled causing her to back away from him with a shocked expression. "What the hell are you doing?!?" he demanded, standing up and glowering down at her.  
  
Mihoshi's whole body shook when his eyes connected with hers. He looked pissed off because of the kiss. Embarrassed, flustered and confused, she stuttered, "I-I donno...I didn't mean to...I just came to tell you I was going to bed and..." she stopped and gulped, "I'm sorry!" she dashed out of the room and headed to her bedroom to escape further embarrassment.  
  
However, when she got there, he was already waiting for her. Raditz was so quick that she hadn't felt him run in front of her and get into her room before she did. She gasped when she saw him; he looked even more pissed than before. This reminded her of the nightmare she had when Raditz trapped her in her bedroom and told her he wanted to make love to her and she gave in only to be killed right afterwards. He imitated the same lion like circling around her, but he didn't close the door; instead he walked up to her. Mihoshi was so scared that she backed away from him and bumped into the edge of her bed. In an attempt to escape him, she crawled backwards onto the king sized bed, hoping to roll off to the side and dash towards the door. But Raditz was smarter than that. He crawled onto the bed with her, following her movements with a cat like grace and prevented her from escaping by trapping her body between his legs and arms.  
  
He looked down at her frightened face, his hair spread over his shoulders creating a black curtain around their faces while his bulky body hovered over her slim curvy frame. He asked in a serious tone, "Why did you just kiss me?"  
  
Her breathing was heavy, as she panted, "Why did you kiss me? And don't say you don't know cause you're lying to me! I can see it in your eyes!"  
  
He flinched a little, taken by surprise, since he was hiding the real reason why he did that. He bared his teeth at her in frustration that she finally got him to admit how he was really feeling. "Fine, you want to know the truth? Well you better listen well because I wont repeat this ever again. I kissed you because I care about you more than I should. You looked like a goddess at that moment and the feeling of your body pressed against mine was too much for me to ignore, okay. Are you satisfied?" He paused to see her look of surprise. "I told you why I kissed you, now tell me why you kissed me." A peace of his hair got into his face and he tried to blow it to the side, but failed.  
  
Reaching her hand out to tuck his hair behind his ear so she could look at his face completely and she admitted, "Because I care about you too. You are not my ideal man but you treat me the way I want to be treated. You almost died to save me and that's something I'll never forget. You're handsome and strong and I can't help feeling this way about you." In that moment she realized that they were in an awkward position, one that made her make up her mind, "I didn't know if I wanted to have sex, but now I know for sure. I want you Raditz...and I want you now..."  
  
Raditz felt her arms encircle around his neck to bring his head close to hers and her lips pressed onto his. He moaned and his anger melted away just before he seized her and rolled over so that she would lie on top of him. He deepened their kiss while Mihoshi let go of his neck and began to feel his muscles on his chest while her other hand brushed through his hair. She giggled when his hands rubbed her back then held her butt with a firm grip. Just before things began to heat up, Raditz broke away from her lips and she whimpered in protest, but he had a good reason for doing this. "You are sure about this right? I don't want to be in the middle of foreplay and hear you say that you changed your mind."  
  
Mihoshi nodded, "I'm sure..." her tone of voice and the look she gave him told him how much she yearned for him to take her virginity. "Just promise you'll be gentle with me okay?"  
  
Raditz smirked, "Well, since it is the first time, I suppose I could go easy...but only at first..."  
  
She had no idea how wonderful foreplay with Raditz was going to be as they explored each other's bodies, both just as curious as the other. It was even more interesting when Raditz's tail wanted to join in the fun. Once they actually participated in the ritual of intercourse, Raditz and Mihoshi were amazed by the pleasure that ensued. Both were grateful that they made love in the depths of space so that nobody heard their panting, moaning and screams of ecstasy. They enjoyed having sex so much that they did it again, and again, and again...all in one night. After the fourth time, they decided to call it a night. Mihoshi lied on top of Raditz, both naked and covered in sweat from their activity. "So much for that bath before huh?" Raditz nodded and she added, "That was so good, I feel so stupid rejecting you so many times." The Seniwa woman began to trace her finger over his Adam's apple, finding that she really liked his in particular.  
  
The Saiyan purred as he enjoyed her touch, "Ummm, well I think it was worth the wait for this." He was pleased when she leaned forward and gave him a quick little kiss and groaned when she moved away. "I think we should take another bath together. Since I just got all sweaty again..."  
  
Mihoshi blushed a light pink, "Raditz! I don't think we'd get any cleaner if we did that!"  
  
"Oh okay then, perhaps a shower instead?" he offered.  
  
Mihoshi giggled, "Okay, but only if I get to wash your back again."  
  
"Ha hah hah hah hah." He laughed loudly, "Fine, you wash my back and I'll wash yours." They both gave each other a lecherous grin as they got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.  
  
~*~ Next Chapter Preview ~*~  
  
Zarbon: Well, that was quite a chapter, wouldn't you say?  
  
Didoria: Yes, it was delicious! *Licks his lips*  
  
Frieza: *Grossed out*Please don't say that...  
  
Kuwi: The next chapter is a filler chapter called, "Ginyu Tattles! Nappa Thinks..." it just sets you up for Chapter Ten called, "Pit Stop on Planet Hikka" please continue to read and review. Sydney Daimao would also like to inform that a new Episode of "Raditz Muyo!" is on its way soon! 


	9. Ginyu Tattles, Nappa Thinks

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response  
  
Dark-Sephy Says:  
  
Wow... this chapter was really cool! ^_^ You really did a GREAT job on the fight, you know. Liked it a lot, it was rather suspending to the end. Good OC with Guy and his background story too, by the way. So Mihoshi is now really falling in love with Raditz ^_^ was indeed rather heroic how he saved her. (for chap 7)  
  
Hm, yeah, was really quite a chapter too ^_^ this just keeps getting better and better. Yes! They finally admitted to each other. The bath part was nice ^_^" and the bed part even more of course, lol. Really great. And cool, looking forward to the new chapter of Raditz Muyo! ^_^" and of this one too of course. (for chap 8)  
  
Dear Dark-Sephy,  
  
Yay, I'm happy that the fight scene was good! And I'm happy to hear that you liked the events of the last two chapters. I really enjoyed writing those chapters too, hehe.  
  
Anonymous Says:  
  
What a story! The lemon scene could've been bigger. Also, is Radditz going to go SSJ?( Almost did last chapter)  
  
Dear Anonymous,  
  
Yay, a new reviewer! Thanks! Yeah, the lemon scene could have been bigger, but seeing that I'm a little inexperienced in writing them, I decided not to make it too detailed. Perhaps in the future I'll get to write more in depth lemons. Good question, I was wondering if someone would notice that part. To answer your question, I put that in there to add more drama, and to foreshadow what's going to happen in the sequel to this story that I plan on doing. But is he going to go SSJ in this story? No. I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to read and enjoy. Now, on to the filler chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Nine: Ginyu Tattles, Nappa Thinks  
  
Raditz woke up to a cool, refreshing feeling after the eventful night he spent with Mihoshi. She was still sleeping with her head rested on some of his long soft hair. A genuine smile of content tugged at his lips as he watched her breath quietly from her mouth. Her blonde hair looked like a golden sea when she it down. Raditz's first thought was to get up and start training but the longer he watched her sleep, the more he wanted to stay with her until she woke up.  
  
It didn't take long for her to open her blue eyes and give the Saiyan warrior a warm smile. She felt a soreness between her thighs, but it was barely noticeable. "How come you're not up and training already?" she asked while sitting up.  
  
"Because I chose to stay with you until you woke up." He answered simply just before a small growl came from his stomach.  
  
Mihoshi smiled as she removed the sheet that covered her body, which was clad in her silk nightgown. "I'll make something for us to eat."  
  
Raditz slightly frowned as he watched her leave while covering herself with her robe. 'I hope she isn't planning on making Ramen for breakfast again...'  
  
Elsewhere, on Frieza's space ship, Ginyu just asked Frieza why Raditz had gotten to participate in the tournament on Choob. "WHAT!?!" the small alien who was the strongest being in the universe yelled, causing the Ginyu Force and his two henchmen, Didoria and Zarbon to cringe.  
  
"Y-you mean you didn't know Lord Frieza?" Ginyu stuttered as he grew a sweat drop.  
  
"THAT MONKEY BASTARD!" Frieza screamed again, his eyes burned with his fury and hatred. "He thinks he can pull some stunt to get two months of vacation on me?!? As soon as I get my hands on him, I'm throwing his low level ass into a galactic zoo! That is if I don't kill him first!"  
  
"P-please Lord Frieza, calm down. Remember your blood pressure?" Zarbon reminded, sounding concerned about Frieza's health.  
  
"Y-yes," Didoria added for good measure, "You wouldn't want to get a heart attack because of some dumb Saiyan, like Raditz."  
  
This seemed to work, as Frieza replied in his normal tone, "Yes, you're both right. I can't kill him if I am dead, right?"  
  
"Yes sire," his henchmen said without hesitation.  
  
"Raditz was with a woman too." Ginyu added as he showed Frieza an issue of the "Chooban Times" newspaper. On the front page, big bold letters read, "Foreigner Wins Shimumadetatakau Tournament!" and there were three separate snapshots that went along with the article. One was a picture of Guy and Raditz when they transformed into their beast forms, the second was of Raditz holding Guy's detached tail and the last one showed a blonde woman hugging him.  
  
"Hum..." Frieza mused as he looked at the pictures. "Kuwi!"  
  
A tall purple fish like alien stepped forward, "Yes sire?"  
  
"Look up the Galaxy Police staff profiles. Find the officer whose picture matches the one of the girl in the newspaper."  
  
"At once sire!" Kuwi responded as he took the newspaper then began to press the keys on the highly advanced computer. Hundreds of pictures of Galaxy Police officers flashed on the screen until they found Mihoshi's. "Here she is!" Kuwi announced while the others turned their attentions to the screen. Kuwi began to read Mihoshi's profile out loud, "Mihoshi Karamitsu. Age: 23. Height: 5'8. Rank: First Class Detective. Partner: Kimono..."  
  
"That says 'Kiyone' stupid!" Reccome's voice boomed as he corrected Kuwi.  
  
Kuwi growled and muttered, "Who taught you to read..." under his breath.  
  
"Please continue reading Kuwi." Frieza said, beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"Sorry Lord Frieza! I shall continue at once!" Kuwi responded in fear before he cleared his throat and continued. "It appears that this Mihoshi is the granddaughter of the Grand Marshal of the Galaxy Police."  
  
"Hack into her service records." Frieza ordered curtly.  
  
Kuwi pressed a number of buttons and Mihoshi's service records appeared. "Damn, her service records are really bad...looks like she's done more damage on her assignments that actually catching criminals."  
  
"Can you find her last assignment?"  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza, just a moment..." Kuwi scrolled down her files, "Here! Her last mission was to capture the space pirate working for Frieza: Raditz..." he trailed off to scroll down and read the rest. "...mission was completed..."  
  
"So...that hot woman that was the prize in the tournament is the officer who captured Raditz on Yarh?"  
  
"Yes." Frieza answered calmly, making everyone else nervous. "So, it seems what Nappa and Vegeta said wasn't a lie after all."  
  
Outside of the room Frieza and his company were in, Nappa pressed his ear against the door and listened quietly. Vegeta came walking down the hall and spotted his much older cohort. "Nappa!" he whispered in a hiss like tone. "What the hell are you doing eavesdropping? You know what Frieza would do if he caught us right outside of this room!"  
  
The giant of a Saiyan turned to Vegeta and boldly shushed him. "Shhh! You don't think I know that? Quiet or they'll hear us! They're talkin' 'bout Raditz in there."  
  
Vegeta raised a brow, "Why do you give a rat's ass about him anyways?"  
  
Nappa seemed a little surprised by Vegeta'' words. "'Cause he's our partner...one of the last warriors of the proud Saiyan race..."  
  
"He's a weakling!" Vegeta yelled, forgetting that they could get into trouble because they appeared to be listening to Frieza's private conversation. "He's nothing but a third class! We're better off without him slowing us down! Besides, the bastard is probably at some other planet enjoying himself while we have to go off and destroy planets for Frieza!"  
  
"What's going on out there?" a voice yelled from inside the room, causing Vegeta and Nappa to jump. It was Frieza who spoke.  
  
"Sounded like Vegeta to me..." stated Zarbon.  
  
"Shit!" hissed Vegeta with wide eyes and a sweat drop falling down the side of his face. Both Saiyans ran down the hall as they heard Zarbon's feet coming towards the door.  
  
Zarbon opened the door and looked out into the deserted hallway curiously. "Odd...I could have sworn I heard that arrogant tone of voice out here."  
  
Once Vegeta and Nappa were far away from Frieza and the others, Vegeta glowered up at Nappa, "Fool!" he berated, "Look what you made me do! We're lucky that we didn't get caught!"  
  
Nappa looked down at his boots, "Sorry Vegeta...I guess I wasn't usin' my head..." Vegeta scoffed at him, then left to train in a room full of Sibamen.  
  
Before Mihoshi captured Raditz, Nappa hadn't realized how much Raditz actually was apart of their team. He also never knew how much he considered Raditz as a sort-of friend. Vegeta would never be considered his friend, since he had been his bodyguard since the day the prince lost his mother at a young age. Nappa served Vegeta for probably twenty-five years now, so of course the prince would only of him as a loyal servant. Raditz might have been closer to Vegeta's age, but it seemed that he and Nappa had an unknown bond that Vegeta did not share. Perhaps it was because they were the last Saiyans left, or maybe it was because Nappa got along with Raditz better than Vegeta did. Whatever the reason was, it made Nappa wonder why Raditz hadn't returned by now. Surely he could have easily escaped the Galaxy Police officer on that planet where the tournament was. So why did he choose to stay under her arrest? Nappa decided to stop dwelling on this matter because he got a headache form thinking so much.  
  
Back in another part of space, in the G.P. ship, Yukinojo, Raditz and Mihoshi ate breakfast, which turned out to be Ramen again. Raditz was displeased but ate without complaint. It was unusually quiet during breakfast. Usually Mihoshi would be telling Raditz stories of her childhood and past experiences. In the silence, Mihoshi thought, 'I've told him so much about me, yet he's never mentioned anything about himself.' She cleared her throat, "Hey Raditz, I was wondering; what was your childhood like?"  
  
He wasn't expecting her to ask such a thing, but he figured that it wouldn't hurt to tell her. "Well, there isn't much to say. I was sent to planets as an infant. So from an early age I was trained to become the warrior I am now."  
  
"Do you remember your parents?" she asked. "You said when your planet was destroyed you were only a boy right?"  
  
"Yes, I was, and I do remember my parents. My father was Bardock, my little brother Kakarrot looked just like him. I guess I take more of my mother's physical traits though. From what I remember she was probably a little shorter than I am, and her hair was longer by a few inches I guess. I don't miss them as much as you would think because I didn't really know them. They were usually busy on a mission or I had one." He stopped for a second, "I wonder if my brother Kakarrot could still be alive..."  
  
Suddenly, Yukinojo entered the kitchen, "Mihoshi, we are entering planet Hikka territory, do you whish to stop for more provisions or fuel?"  
  
Mihoshi thought for a moment, but Raditz answered for her, "Yes. Set course to land on the planet."  
  
"Is that alright with you Mihoshi?" the A.I. robot asked.  
  
"Well, I guess it's okay. So set the auto pilot controls to land on Hikka." She replied and the robot took its leave. Turning to Raditz again, she asked, "How come you want to go there?"  
  
"It's one of the planets Frieza owns, so I can get some new armor. Remember, mine got broken during the tournament?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" Mihoshi realized, "I guess that's why you haven't been wearing your armor."  
  
Raditz smirked, "Well, that's one reason..."  
  
Mihoshi smiled, and felt glad that she didn't have to worry about his flirtatious ways any more. "What are some of the other reasons?" she asked, trying to play dumb.  
  
Raditz leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head. "I think you know a few of them already." He grinned when she got out of her seat and came over to him and sat in his lap. He kissed her as he wrapped both arms around her. She replied by caressing his face with her soft hands and kissed him back. Mihoshi didn't expect his tongue to slip into her mouth and gasped against his lips at the strange sensual feeling. Raditz smiled when she contributed to the French kiss by using her tongue to shyly play with his while his hands found her breasts and began to rub them.  
  
Realizing what this could lead to, she placed her hand on his writs and he stopped. He raised a brow before she said, "We shouldn't be doing this so soon..."  
  
He growled in annoyance, but respected her wish. He brought his hands down to rest on her hips and just held her while she snuggled against his exposed chest. "Damn you, you're making me soft..." Her arms wrapped around him and the Saiyan sighed.  
  
~*~ Next Chapter Preview ~*~  
  
Raditz: Hey readers! I'm making this quick since stupid Kuwi already told you about the next chapter, which is called "Pit Stop on Planet Hikka". Keep on Reading and Reviewing! Now I gotta go help Sydney rewrite the ending of Romeo and Juliet so that they run off to Vegas, and open up the Casanova Casino...don't ask, it's all her idea. 


	10. Pit Stop on Planet Hikka

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response

Nyke.k Says:  
  
Will Mihoshi be the thing to make Raditz a Super Sayijin if freeza finds them before Vegeta and Nappa find them first.Is Goku alive in this AU of yours? Will others in the Tenchi Muyo and Dragon Ball Z universe make appearance?  
  
Dear Nyke.k,  
  
Well, I don't wanna give away any of the story but, yes, Goku is alive and will appear in the last chapters as well as others from the Dragonball Z and Tenchi universe. So I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter after waiting so patiently.  
  
Anonymous Says:  
  
For the love of all things good, write ANOTHER CHAPTER ALREADY!...I'm sorry for the outburst, it's just that they're no other good stories at the moment...  
  
Dear Anonymous,  
  
...LOL! It's okay, I've been going through a writer's block for all of my current stories. And I know what you mean, seems everyone else has been going through writer's blocks themselves. So here's the next chapter!  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Chapter Ten: Pit Stop on Planet Hikka  
  
The planet Hikka was a beautiful planet that had many beaches and boardwalks that had a lot of shops, selling goods from all across the Universe. Frieza made the most money from this planet since it was such a wonderful place to set up a trading post in the Galaxy, and also because of all the tourists that came to go to the beautiful beaches. Raditz walked with his head up high, and a glare across his face as Mihoshi followed beside him in her revealing Chooban costume. "Uh, Raditz...could you explain to me why I got to wear this outfit?" she asked taking notice of the looks she was getting from some of the people around them.  
  
After she spoke, Raditz too took notice of the people, - mostly men - staring at HIS WOMAN. He gave them a glare and a growl as he pulled Mihoshi close to him using his tail to wrap around her waist. "Because, you can't come to Hikka in your uniform. A lot of these merchants are selling illegal items, and I know some of the traders here. If they see me with a Galaxy Police Officer, they're going to start asking questions I don't feel like answering." They then walked into a building that had a sign over it that was written in another language.  
  
Inside the store there was a humanoid alien of a good build with long brown hair that was tied back with a black bandana. He wore a similar armor to the one Raditz was wearing; only his was a blue spandex pants suit with the shoulder pads. He turned around and greeted the Saiyan with a strange accent. "Ah, Radditzshu, what is it that brings you to Hikka?" he then spotted Mihoshi, "Ah...I shee, sho Frieza gave you a vacashtion?"  
  
"Naw, you know Frieza aint that generous, Penan." Raditz answered casually, "I got this beauty from a planet I purged, and I'm keeping her. Just keep it between me and you."  
  
Penan laughed, "Shoore, shoore, of courshe I will. Shtupid short bashtard raished up the percentage he getsh from the shales!" His last sentence was said bitterly. "Sho, you need a new shet of armor? Would you like the shpandex briefsh or shpandex pantsh?"  
  
"I'd like the same style of armor and spandex as you, only I want the spandex in black." Raditz replied and Penan nodded and went to get Raditz's new armor.  
  
Mihoshi tapped Raditz's shoulder and asked, "Hey, how come that guy talks so funny? And why does he call you Radditzshu?"  
  
Raditz sighed, "Because he's a Hikkanan! When they pronounce the letter 'S' they add a 'H' to it. He calls me 'Radditzshu' because that's how they pronounce 'Raditz'."  
  
Mihoshi mouthed the word "Oh..." and Penan returned with the spandex and armor.  
  
"Here, will that be all for you Radditzshu?" the Hikkanan asked.  
  
"Well..." Raditz pondered, looking down at Mihoshi, then grinned. "You think you got something that might suit her?"  
  
Penan rubbed his chin, "She's a warrior?" he questioned, "She don't look like she fightsh..."  
  
"Well, no." Raditz replied, "But I was wondering if you had anything else besides armor."  
  
The native alien shook his head, "Shorry, but you could walk on the boardwalk and perhapsh find something in another shtore. I've sheen shome pretty nice dresshesh from an Earth country called Japan, called Kimono. The shtore ish called Chikyuu Chic."  
  
"Thanks Penan. Put the bill on my tab." Raditz said as he turned to leave with Mihoshi.  
  
They found the store Chikyuu Chic, and there were tons of beautiful Kimonos to choose from. Mihoshi chose a light blue kimono with white, blue and purple flowers. When she came out of the dressing room, Raditz was waiting for her tapping his foot impatiently. He was now wearing his new armor that looked like his old only with the black spandex pants suit. "Finally! I was able to change AND stand around here board as hell before you..." he stopped speaking when he saw her. The only thing he could think of was how beautiful she looked.  
  
"Do I look okay?" she asked shyly as she turned around for him. When he nodded with a sort of spaced out look on his face, she giggled, understanding that he liked what he saw.  
  
After they used the rest of Raditz's prize money from the Tournament to pay for Mihoshi's kimono and the matching parasol, they both went walking along the boardwalk. Raditz couldn't keep his eyes off of her; it seemed as though he couldn't, she looked so beautiful in blue. He noticed how the sun reflected on the silk and seemed to make the garment twice as pretty.  
  
Mihoshi let out a refreshed sigh, "Ah, it feels nice to be out of that skimpy outfit!"  
  
Raditz chuckled in his throat as she twirled around, enjoying the warmth of the sun. "You seem to be quite spry today." He then heard his stomach give a growl and spotted a nice restaurant jut a few yards away. "You feel like Hikkanan food?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically, "Sure! My treat!"  
  
The two walked inside of the restaurant and were seated at a table that was in front of a window with a beautiful view of the ocean. Mihoshi stared out at the crystal clear sea with a dreamy glaze over her eyes. She sighed, "It's really beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Very..." Raditz answered, not looking at the sea, but at her. He had a rare smile that was barely noticeable to the untrained eye. Mihoshi turned to look at him and noticed his expression and grew a faint pink flush.  
  
"So...um...what kind of food do they serve here?" She asked as she picked up the menu, trying to get a conversation going, her flush not disappearing.  
  
"Basically it's alien sea food, but it's really good." The Saiyan replied, picking up the menu, "I think I know some things you may like. Would you like me to order for you?"  
  
"Sure." Mihoshi answered, placing down her menu, "I don't know how to read the menu..." The Saiyan grew a sweat drop, but said nothing.  
  
The waiter came up to them and asked in a Hikkanan accent, "Sho, are you both ready to order?"  
  
"Yes," Raditz responded, "We'd like two orders of the Hikkanan lobster, a side of barbequed shrimp and five Dupan fish filets. "  
  
The waiter jotted down the orders with a nod, "Yesh shir. And what would you like to drink?"  
  
"Do you have Sake?" inquired Raditz.  
  
"Shakee?" the waiter repeated, "Of courshe we have Shakee! I shall bring you a bottle. Will that be all for now?" Raditz nodded and the waiter bowed and walked away to inform the chefs of the order.  
  
The two ate their meal as they engaged in their usual conversation, laughing now and then when the other person's story had a comical part in it. Then, the worst thing Raditz could imagine happened. Zarbon and Didoria walked into the restaurant, and were getting seated to a table on the opposite side of the restaurant as him and Mihoshi. Luckily they hadn't noticed Raditz yet since there were several other people in the restaurant. He took Mihoshi's hand into his to silence her talking, "We gotta get out of here..." he whispered, even though he didn't need to since the other people in the restaurant were loud. Mihoshi didn't argue with him, as she paid for the bill and left a nice tip for the waiter. Raditz lead Mihoshi out of the building by her hand as he tried to leave as quickly as possible without arousing Zarbon and Didoria's attention. After they emerged, Raditz looked back as he continued to walk forward and said, "We need to leave now! Two of Frieza's men were in the restaurant and if they knew I was here, the shit will really hit the fan!"  
  
Then, something else happened that really added to our two lover's worries.  
  
Raditz bumped into someone and caused the person to stagger backwards. Raditz snapped his head forward and barked, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" His eyes widened when he recognized Spike Spiegel and the three other Bebop crewmembers.  
  
When everyone recognized each other they all shouted, "YOU GUYS!?!"  
  
Inside the restaurant gunshots could be heard from outside and everyone fell silent. Then a man yelled, "COME BACK HERE RADITZ!"  
  
Zarbon and Didoria looked at each other and in a flash they ran out of the building and turned on their scouters. "You got Raditz's location locked on Didoria?" Zarbon asked curtly while his scouter blipped rapidly.  
  
"I think, but it's not Raditz's power level of 1200, it's like 2500!" Didoria replied as his scouter blipped in a way to indicate it found Raditz. "It's gotta be him because it's going at a fast rate away from those bounty hunters!"  
  
As the two followed the signal Zarbon growled, "Damn. So what Ginyu told us was correct! The little monkey has gotten stronger!"  
  
Raditz flew through the crowded boardwalk carrying Mihoshi in his arms and knocking into a few of the tourists who cursed at him for knocking into them. Mihoshi yelled out an apology after Raditz dodged another bullet. Finally they reached the space ship docks but only to be confronted by two swift figures that blocked their path to escape. Raditz was taken aback when he saw the menacing smirks on Zarbon and Didoria's faces.  
  
"Hello Raditz..." Didoria greeted.  
  
"Been awhile hasn't it?" Zarbon cued in, talking in his slightly feminine tone of voice. "You know Frieza's been so worried about you."  
  
Raditz growled at them, baring his teeth in frustration as a sweat drop rolled down the side of his face. Mihoshi held onto his neck tighter as she realized that they were in some serious trouble now.  
  
Zarbon took notice of the Seniwa woman trembling in Raditz's arms. "Ah, and you must be that Mihoshi Karamitsu, the officer who captured Raditz, am I correct?" Mihoshi responded with wide eyes. "From your reaction I suppose I am. You know you've cost us a lot of trouble Ms. Karamitsu, an awful lot of trouble."  
  
"Let's kill her!" Didoria suggested as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Raditz placed Mihoshi down on her feet and pushed her behind him as he got into a fighting stance. "Back off Didoria!" he ordered in a dangerously low growl. "Don't get her involved in this."  
  
Zarbon and Didoria laughed. "Oh my, looks like he's challenging us Zarbon. HIM challenging US!" Didoria said to his cohort.  
  
"He's either crazy or completely stupid!" Zarbon chuckled.  
  
"He's both!" Didoria added and the two continued to laugh obnoxiously at the Saiyan.  
  
A white aura surrounded Raditz as he powered up, "Get he hell out of my way!" he ordered as his power began to increase.  
  
Both Zarbon and Didoria's scouters began to bleep rapidly as Raditz powered up and the two stopped laughing immediately as they saw his power level rising.  
  
"Didoria!" shouted Zarbon with wide eyes, "His power, it's...4000!"  
  
Didoria replied mesmerized, "4100, 4200...his power keeps rising!"  
  
Raditz let out a yell once his power reached its peek, his hair changed into that strange yet beautiful gold color for a moment again, then changed back to black just before his aura dispersed. "4700!" shouted Zarbon and Didoria as thee numbers on heir scouters stopped blipping at last. They were so surprised by the readings, that they we not prepared fir the punch and the two fell on their backs.  
  
Raditz grabbed Mihoshi's wrist and pulled her as he ran up to where her ship was. "Common! They're not going to stay on the ground much longer!" he urged as he scooped her up into his arms again and flew towards the ship.  
  
Mihoshi tapped her wristband, "Yukinojo! Open the door for us quickly! We need to blast off as soon as possible." The ship automatically opened to allow Mihoshi and Raditz in safely.  
  
Zarbon groaned and cursed himself and Didoria for letting themselves be so vulnerable to Raditz's assault. He heard a spaceship blast off and somehow he knew that Raditz and the G.P. officer had gotten away. "Damn him! Frieza's not going to like this..."  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Next Chapter Priview XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Raditz: Well, it's been fun being with Mihoshi, but the fun was bound to end sometime. The two months are up and we've reaced the G.P. station, and what's this? A warning from Nappa? That doesn't sound good...I gotta escape from my cell as soon as possible! The next chapter is called, "Farwell Mihoshi!"


	11. Sayonara

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Chapter Eleven: Sayonara  
  
On Frieza's spaceship, Zarbon and Didoria just told Frieza how they found Raditz on Planet Hikka. "And...?" Frieza asked, "Where is Raditz now?"  
  
Didoria and Zarbon exchanged glances before Zarbon cleared his throat and answered, "Well, uh, he got away from us..."  
  
"Oh..." Frieza replied calmly, "He got away from you?" His expression changed as he yelled, "HOW COULD YOU LET SOME STUPID SAIYAN GET AWAY FROM YOU!?!" Both of his henchmen cringed as he yelled. Panting, he calmed down and added, "It's alright though. Such an error is not too...fatal."  
  
Zarbon and Didoria looked at each other with quizzical looks, "W-what do you mean Lord Frieza?" Zarbon bravely inquired.  
  
"Raditz has become such a nuisance to me, so why should we bother with getting him back anymore?" the short alien questioned.  
  
"Uh..." Didoria murmured, "You want to forget about him milord?"  
  
A deadly smirk graced Frieza's features, "Hardly. I'm setting course for that Galaxy Police station Raditz is heading to. I'll depose of him AND the woman who caused all this commotion, by destroying the station, the same way I took care of Planet Vegeta!" He then began an evil laughter that could be heard though out the whole ship.  
  
[XxXxXxX]  
  
For the next thirty-nine days, Mihoshi and Raditz decided not to stop on any more planets, since they discovered that whenever they went to a planet they always managed to get into trouble. They did their separate activities, like Raditz and his training and Mihoshi with her duties on her ship and watching her favorite shows. Of course they did do some things together. Raditz on occasion would watch T.V. with her and sometimes Mihoshi would exercise with Raditz; watching him most of the time. And of course at night they slept side-by-side and made love once in awhile. But...those last days went by all too fast, they thought as they looked out one of the windows and saw the G.P. station hovering over a yellow and orange planet.  
  
"Well...there it is..." Mihoshi sighed as she frowned, not wanting the two months to end.  
  
"Yeah." Raditz responded, feeling the same way. Of course, he wasn't planning on staying at the G.P. station for however long they wanted to keep him.  
  
On the day he was captured, he had already decided to break out from his cell and hi-jack a spaceship then report back to Frieza. But a lot could happen - and has- in two months. He had a strange feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach as he thought of his plan of escape, leaving Mihoshi and all they had done together behind him. He never would have imagined that he'd care so much for a Galaxy Police officer when he was fighting her on planet Yarh. There was nothing Raditz could do to change his fate so that he could be with Mihoshi. Frieza and his men would hunt him down till the day he died and nobody Mihoshi knew would ever accept the relationship she had with him. He cursed himself a thousand times for becoming involved in this hopeless love affair, the only thing either one of them got out of it was pain. Raditz was sick of the pain and unhappiness; it was all he knew until he met Mihoshi.  
  
While Raditz thought, Mihoshi was lost in her own thoughts as her ship approached the station. She didn't want to lose Raditz now! Not after all the adventures they had. Not after he saved her from a horrible life as a love slave on Choob, risking his own life to rescue her. Mihoshi had to figure out a way to keep Raditz from being locked away in a cell. She then got a marvelous idea! "Raditz!" she exclaimed, turning to him and beaming; her eyes glittering with excitement and hope. "I can get you some sort of appeal!"  
  
Raditz look down at her with wide eyes at her sudden excitement. "...What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
She wouldn't answer him at first; all she did was smile. When she finally spoke, she replied, "I'm sure that there's some sort of rule that I can find so I can get you an appeal! My grandfather is the Grand Marshal, I'm sure he'd listen to your case if I'm the one who wants you free!"  
  
At first all Raditz could do was stare at her, and then blinked a few times. Suddenly a huge smile broke out on his face, "MIHOSHI!" he shouted, "You are...BRILLIANT!!!" Mihoshi was taken by surprise when he grabbed her waist and spun her around in the air laughing. She giggled once he brought her down to the ground as he kissed her.  
  
Once they broke their contact, Mihoshi told him, "We can't do that once we get to the station you know."  
  
The Saiyan's brows came together in displeasure, "Why? You're ashamed of our relationship now?" he inquired in a harsh tone, one he hadn't used while talking to her in what seemed forever.  
  
Mihoshi's eyes widened at his words. "No!" she answered at once, "Of course not! But if we want to get you an appeal, nobody must know that we love each other, or everyone will think I am helping you because I'm infatuated with you and that you're just using my feelings for you to get your freedom back!"  
  
Raditz was stunned by her foresight, "True." There was an eerie silence between them until he asked, "Why are you doing all this for me?" "Because," she replied, "I...I love you."  
  
Raditz was stunned; nobody had ever said those words to him, not even his own parents. Now he was not sure if he loved her in return, and did not say it in return, not wanting to lie to her if he didn't.  
  
[XxX]  
  
"Kudos Mihoshi!" a fellow officer said to the blonde as she walked past numerous officers while she took the handcuffed Raditz toward his cell. Mihoshi learned that Raditz was a good actor that day as she was leading him through the station.  
  
He would squirm a bit and groan while glowering back at her, baring his teeth. "Damn you! Damn you all" he would say to her gruffly to add to his act.  
  
As Mihoshi shut the see through hi-tech door to Raditz's cell, she added, "Don't do the crime if ya don't want to serve the time!" she brushed off her hands and gave him a knowing wink at him, and he nodded in return.  
  
Two hours passed by, and Raditz grew bored quickly. Suddenly, he saw the back of Mihoshi's head. She was in a dark blue and white dress, and her hair was tied back and not up. Raditz also found it quite odd that she was mopping the floors. "Mihoshi?" he asked.  
  
She turned around and said "Oh, hello! You're a new one here huh?" she then approached the door of his cell and Raditz realized that though she looked almost exactly like Mihoshi, this woman was not her. This woman was older by perhaps twenty years and her eyes were a darker shade of blue. "You must have been caught by my daughter, Mihoshi." She stated, "I'm her mother, Mitoto."  
  
Raditz was impressed, and surprised as well. Mihoshi's mother was a beautiful woman, so this proved to Raditz that Mihoshi's beauty would remain, as she grew older. As for him, he wouldn't age, since a Saiyan stops aging by about thirty or forty, so that their physical abilities would stay intact so that they could continue to fight, even in old age. "You look so much like Mihoshi," he said almost in awe.  
  
Mitoto giggled, "Oh, you're just being nice!"  
  
"Why are you cleaning the floors?" he asked.  
  
"I'm the janitor here!" Mitoto replied cheerfully, as if it were the highest honor. She then put her face closer to the door and realized something, "You're Raditz aren't you?" He nodded. "Wow..." she began in wonder, "my daughter was right! You are handsome!"  
  
The Saiyan slightly blushed at her complement, "Uh...thank you Mrs. Karamitsu."  
  
"Oh, no need to be formal!" Mitoto insisted, "Just call me Mitoto!" She then looked down at her watch. "Ooh! I better get back to work! Nice talking to you Raditz!" she then began humming as she continued to mop the floors.  
  
As Raditz talked to Mitoto, somewhere close to the station, on Frieza's ship, Nappa was listening to Zarbon and Didoria talking to each other as they passed down the hall.  
  
"At last Frieza is ridding us of that troublesome Raditz by blowing up that Galaxy Police station." Zarbon said and Didoria happily nodded in agreement.  
  
"Not to mention he's wiping out some of those annoying Galaxy pests!" The two began laughing as they headed in the opposite direction of Nappa.  
  
"Shit, Raditz!" Nappa murmured as he ran to his room and turned on his transmitter on his scouter. "Raditz! Raditz! Can ya hear me? It's Nappa!"  
  
Back at the G.P. station, Raditz received Nappa's message. He pressed the button on his scouter and replied, "Yes Nappa, I hear you. What's up?"  
  
"You mean, 'what's gonna blow up?' Frieza's had it with chasing ya 'round the universe. He's gonna blow you and the entire station they are keepin' ya at!" Nappa informed. "Ya gotta get your ass outta there as fast as ya can, before ya get sent ta the next dimension!"  
  
Raditz's eyes widened as Nappa told him of this news. Frieza planned on destroying him and everyone at this station, and the station was huge! If he did, Mihoshi would die along with him and if he ran away, she would die. Even if he tried to take her with him, her mother and probably a lot of her family members would die. He couldn't win, and he had no other choice. "Nappa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Tell Frieza that I'm coming back to his ship."  
  
"WHAT?!?" the giant Saiyan shouted, "Waddya mean yer commin' back? Ya know he's probably gonna kill ya if ya come back!"  
  
"Yeah, I know." Raditz sighed, "But I have my reasons. Just tell I'm on my way, okay?"  
  
Nappa was silent for a few moments before saying, "Kay..." then he ended their transmission.  
  
The Saiyan warrior sat in his cell in silence. 'I gotta get out of here now!' he thought as he raised his hand over his head and created an energy ball. He blasted through the door and a loud alarm was set off. Raditz dashed down the hallway hoping that he could still remember the way back to the hanger.  
  
Mihoshi was drinking some coffee with Kiyone when she heard the alarm go off and numerous people beginning to shout. "Uh, oh. Must be a break out." Kiyone stated as she loaded her gun and ran out of the café and down the hall that some other officers ran down.  
  
Mihoshi soon followed after her friend, wondering who was trying to escape. She then ran past the hanger where she saw Raditz about to hi-jack a small ship. "Raditz! What are you doing?" she cried as she ran towards him.  
  
Raditz was opening the door to the ship when he heard Mihoshi call out to him. 'Damn,' he thought as she came up to him, 'I was hoping to escape without facing her!' He wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a long passionate kiss, since it would be their last. Once he regretfully tore his lips away from hers, he said, "Sayonara Mihoshi." And with those words, he got into the ship and started up the engine.  
  
Mihoshi ran away from the ship just before flames spat out from the pipes and the ship launched into space. As she watched Raditz blast off into the depths of space, she fell to her knees and began to cry. "RAAAAAAAAAAADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTZZZZZZZZ!" she screamed in sorrow as tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
As the ship got farther away from the station, the less control Raditz had over himself as he piloted the small spaceship. He tried to hold back his tears, something he hadn't done since he was young. 'Why does leaving her have to hurt so much?' he thought as he began to curse the day he left on his mission to exterminate all life on the planet Yarh.  
  
[XxX]  
  
Less than a half hour later, Raditz was before Frieza. "Sire," he greeted as he got on his knee and kept his face on the tiled floor. "I have returned from my ordeal with the Galaxy Police."  
  
"Oh?" Frieza responded, raising a brow at him, "Is that what you call getting a free vacation?" Raditz kept his head down. "You have some nerve doing what you did you disgusting little monkey! I hope you had lots of fun, because you'll never have another chance at having fun again!"  
  
Suddenly, Zarbon and Didoria's laughter could be heard from the shadows. Raditz raised his head to see Frieza's henchmen come out and make their presence known. But that was not all. The Ginyu Force also came into the room with sinister smirks on their faces. "Thanks for the punching bag Lord Frieza!" Captain Ginyu said graciously as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"It's my pleasure." Frieza replied, "Well...what are you all waiting for?"  
  
Raditz felt Recoome's rock hard fists crash into his back and the Saiyan spat out some blood and the others joined in as they all attacked the weaker warrior. Raditz yelled out in pain as Zarbon grabbed his tail and yanked it hard while Didoria punched his stomach, and the Ginyu Force started hitting whatever was open. Raditz fought back and managed to get some punches in on them, but it was useless, there were too many for him and they were all stronger than him. Frieza sat back and watched with a smirk as Raditz was being beaten until he was barely alive. When Frieza ordered for them to stop and to leave the room, Raditz was lying on the floor, blood dripping from multiple cuts and from his mouth. The right side of his face was swollen and his whole body was bruised and ached.  
  
"Well Raditz, I hoped you learned your lesson." The evil tyrant said to him.  
  
Raditz used all of his strength that was left to answer, "Y-yes Lord Frieza."  
  
[XxX]  
  
Nappa walked down the halls of Frieza's ship from his training with the Sibamen. He wiped some sweat from his brow just as he heard someone panting and wheezing. Then the huge Saiyan saw his fellow kin, Raditz. "Raditz!" He greeted, "Yer back!" He then watched as Raditz fell forward, out cold and Nappa saw all of his wounds. Nappa came to his aid and got Raditz to the recovery room on Frieza's ship.  
  
"Well, whatever training Raditz has been up to, it's sure working for him." Commented the doctor as he and Nappa watched Raditz recover in the rejuvenation tank.  
  
Nappa raised a brow, "Wadda ya mean Doc?"  
  
"Well," the doctor began as he looked up at the Saiyan who was a good three feet taller than him. "Last time he was in one of these tanks, his power level was only 1200." Nappa chuckled at the low reading, and gained a glare from the doctor. "Now, His power is up to 4800. Pretty big difference in numbers, don't you think?"  
  
The Saiyan's eyes widened, "Damn..." he then looked at the recovering Raditz. 'Just what kinda training have ya been doin' for the past two months?'  
  
[XxX Next Chapter Preview XxX]  
  
Frieza: [laughs evilly] Oh how I love tragedy! Well, if this were my story it would end here, but since it's not, there's still more chapters coming up. The next one is called "Aftermath". Please read and review! 


	12. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Chapter Twelve: Aftermath  
  
It was the next morning after Raditz escaped the Galaxy Police station. Kiyone and Mihoshi sat in the café having breakfast and coffee before they set out into space to their next assignment. Kiyone drank her coffee and sighed in a depressed way. "Well, there went our promotion. I knew it was too good to be true that we captured one of Frieza's henchmen."  
  
"Yeah," Mihoshi responded in a sad tone, "it was..."  
  
"So how did you survive two months with Raditz anyways?" Mihoshi's partner inquired as she placed her mug down and gave Mihoshi her full attention.  
  
"Actually, it wasn't all that bad." Mihoshi replied perking up a little at the thought of being able to tell someone about the time she spent with the Saiyan. "At first I couldn't stand him, but then I got to know him. And really, he's not as evil as you may think. Raditz doesn't work for Frieza because he wants to. "  
  
The teal haired woman raised a brow, "You sound like you two were friends."  
  
"Well..."Mihoshi began as she tapped her index fingers together and continued shyly, "we were more than friends..."  
  
Kiyone had been drinking more of her coffee when Mihoshi made her comment. Her blue eyes widened as she spat out her coffee and coughed from the liquid that went down her throat unexpectedly. "More than friends?!?" she shouted, "What do you mean..." Kiyone trailed off for a moment as the idea hit her. "By the gods! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!?!" People who were also having breakfast stopped whatever they were doing to stare at the table Kiyone and Mihoshi were eating at. The two partners blushed under the people's stares and after a few awkward moments everyone returned to their business. "Mihoshi," she continued in a five-inch voice, "how could you cheat on Rice with a guy like Raditz?"  
  
Mihoshi turned away from her friend as she remembered her conversation with her ex boyfriend two months ago. "He called me on the day I caught Raditz and he admitted that he was cheating on me."  
  
A sympathetic frown came over Kiyone's face, "I'm sorry Mihoshi. But I still don't understand, why would you fall for Raditz?"  
  
"He saved my life Kiyone." Mihoshi informed, a tear escaping her right eye. "And he almost died to get me back!" Mihoshi sniffed and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"Get you back?" Kiyone repeated curiously. Her blonde friend nodded and proceeded to tell Kiyone about the tournament on planet Choob, and then all of the other situations that occurred in the last two months. After Mihoshi finished, Kiyone said, "Wow...I never would have guessed."  
  
"Oh Kiyone!" sobbed Mihoshi as she decided to let herself cry. "After all we've been though, why would he leave when I promised to get him an appeal?"  
  
Her partner didn't respond for a while until she hesitantly stated, "Perhaps he was just using you. I'm sorry to say it, but I don't have any other explanation."  
  
"I understand..." Mihoshi responded as she wiped her tears away and sniffed. "I think you're right. I was a fool to let him trick me..." she paused and added softly, "...and I thought I loved him."  
  
[XxX]  
  
Nappa's fist collided into Raditz's chin as the giant Saiyan gave him an upper cut punch. The shorter Saiyan was sent flying into the wall, and grunted in pain. Vegeta stood outside the training room, watching the two spar through the glass that looked into the room. The Saiyan prince growled impatiently, "Where is this new power you claim he's gotten Nappa? You are both wasting my valuable training time!"  
  
Nappa looked back at Vegeta then back to Raditz, "Common Raditz! Get up! You're not focusing!"  
  
With a moan, Raditz got up on his feet but Vegeta was already tired of waiting to see Raditz's new strength. "You both are so incompetent!" And with those words, the Saiyan prince walked away to go train by himself.  
  
Raditz panted as Nappa said to him, "Ah forget about Vegeta. He's always been impatient. Common, ya aint putin' up mucha'va fight. So lets get somethin' to eat."  
  
The longhaired Saiyan shook his head, "No thanks. I'm not hungry..." he said short of breath.  
  
Nappa's eyes widened, "NOT HUNGRY!?!? You feeling okay?"  
  
Raditz glowered at Nappa and snapped, "Of course I'm fine!" He then ordered for the door to be opened and walked out of the training room with Nappa following behind him.  
  
"Hey common, I've know you since you were a snot-nosed brat!" Nappa stated, "So I would know when somethin' is bothering ya. So tell me before I really start beating the crap out of you!"  
  
Raditz wiped away some blood that was escaping a cut on his lower lip and replied, "Alright I'll tell you, but not here. I'll tell you somewhere private."  
  
Once the two Saiyans got into Raditz's very spacious room, he told Nappa about Mihoshi and the strange encounters they faced. Nappa laughed when he heard about the bounty hunters and was sorry he wasn't there to see him fighting in the tournament. "So..." Nappa began after Raditz finished telling him the story, "that's why you came back? To make sure that woman Mihoshi wouldn't get killed?" With a sigh, Raditz nodded. "You love her don't you?"  
  
Raditz looked surprised, "And what makes you think that?"  
  
A small smile appeared on Nappa's face as he responded, "Cause I've suffered from the pain of loss as well." He paused and contemplated whether he should continue telling Raditz something that he never really told anyone. It only took him a few moments to decide. "Raditz...I almost had a mate once..."  
  
"Almost?" questioned Raditz with a raised brow, "How can you almost have a mate?"  
  
His comment won him a dangerous scowl from his elder cohort. "Don't be a smart-ass with me!" he warned, and once he calmed down he continued. "Her name was Yakumi. She was Vegeta's cousin; I met her perhaps thirty years ago at one of King Vegeta's royal parties. We liked each other right away."  
  
"But..." Raditz urged, "what happened?"  
  
Nappa exhaled, "She was sent to exterminate this one planet along with her crew. She sent me a message by scouter, asking me for help an hour after she arrived on the planet. But by the time I got to her aid...she was already dead."  
  
Raditz wasn't sure what to say to Nappa; he never would have guessed that he had been in love, it was kind of hard to picture him in love, then again, it was hard for him to believe that he himself was in love.  
  
Before Raditz could think of something to say, Nappa stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and said, "Well, I'll see ya later. I'm starving." And with those words, the giant Saiyan left Raditz alone to his thoughts.  
  
Raditz sighed as he walked over to his bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Mihoshi..." he murmured before shutting his eyes.  
  
[XxX Three Months Later XxX]  
  
A space pod zoomed through space as it headed towards the planet Yarh. "I can't believe Frieza sent me back to this damn planet again. Couldn't he have found someone else to take care of this planet earlier? No...damn bastard! At least this time I've eaten something."  
  
Two Galaxy Police space ships detected the space pod landing on Yarh. "Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled as she communicated with her partner through the transmitting screen, "It's one of Frieza's men! I knew he'd send another person back here to finish the job!"  
  
Mihoshi nodded, "Right!" she then charged her blaster gun, "Lets catch this creep!"  
  
The two ships blasted off towards the planet Yarh to stop Raditz from destroying the planet. Once again Raditz and Mihoshi would face off in a battle of good verses evil, but this time the circumstances are different. Raditz is in good health and Mihoshi has her partner Kiyone. Can Mihoshi forgive Raditz for leaving her behind? Will Raditz spare Mihoshi and her partner, or try to rid himself of her for good?  
  
[XxX Next Chapter Preview XxX]  
  
Kiyone: Next chapter, Mihoshi and I fight Raditz, but can Mihoshi set aside her feelings and do her job, or will her feelings for Raditz get in the way? The next chapter is called "Déjà Vu" Please Read and Review! 


	13. Déjà vu

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response  
  
Chorp Says:  
  
Genius. Pure Genius  
  
Dear Chorp,  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! - Thanks! That's one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! Thank you for enjoying the story and I hope you like the next chapters.  
  
PyroWolf187 Says:  
  
Sick. Absolutly sick. I've read a lot of crossovers here at FFN. But I never really liked any of them. But this one is awesome. I especially like the pairing. Truly original.  
  
Keep up the good work.  
  
With great admiration  
  
PyroWolf187  
  
Dear PyroWolf187,  
  
Aw! This one is aloso one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten too! I feel so special! (lol) I'm glad you liked the pairing of Raditz and Mihoshi. I have another odd pairing in the sequel to this story, but I'm saying who they are! - Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Déjà vu  
  
A huge city on Yarh was destroyed by several ki blasts from Raditz who was taking out his frustrations out on the planet that caused him to meet the woman he would want as his mate. Just as he was about to fire another batch of energy blasts, he heard a familiar voice that seemed to instantly paralyze his whole being.  
  
"Stop right there criminal!" She said as she pointed her blaster gun at Raditz. Raditz turned around to see Mihoshi standing several meters away from him in her battle outfit; saying the same first words to him in the same attire that she wore the day they first met. But there was something different; the teal haired woman standing beside her was not with her on that fateful day five months ago.  
  
Mihoshi's eyes widened as she recognized that the man Frieza had sent back to the planet was Raditz. She lowered her gun a little and could only stare back at the Saiyan she hadn't seen in so long. Kiyone noticed Mihoshi's hesitance and put her hand on her partner's shoulder. "It's okay Mihoshi." She assured, "I'll take care of him, you cover me. Okay?"  
  
Just as Kiyone was about to advance, Mihoshi's arm stopped her. "No." she said in an unusually stern tone, "He's mine!" She then raised her gun and aimed at Raditz. "Raditz, you are under arrest by the Galaxy Police!"  
  
Raditz raised a brow at her statement, then threw his head back and mocked her by laughing. "You think you can take me on?"  
  
The blonde woman's glare intensified, "I caught you once, I can catch you again!" Mihoshi hesitated if this was the right thing to do. She loved Raditz with her all her heart it seemed, but then again he could have been deceiving her all that time. He had been wicked before; perhaps he was still as evil as the day they met. Then, Mihoshi accidentally squeezed the trigger too much, and shot at Raditz; her energy missile flew past his arm and it began to bleed.  
  
He hissed as he placed his hand on his wound and withdrew it to see his own blood. Raditz's eyes widened as confusion took over him, his thoughts racing through his head. Why would she fire at him like that, he wondered. The trust he had in her that was hard for her to gain now seemed to be completely erased as his confusion turned to anger. He clenched his fist then opened it, creating energy in his hand. Raditz jumped into the air and yelled, "Alright Woman! If that's the way you want it, that's the way things will be!" He then fired his ki blast straight at her. Mihoshi screamed as she ran just barley able to dodge the attack but was blown forward by the explosion. She began to fire rapidly at him again but he evaded the missiles with ease. "You're making the same mistakes as last time!" he laughed while dodging several more blasts.  
  
After awhile of this, Mihoshi's gun ran out of ammunition, and she was out of luck. "Oh no! What'll I do?" she whined.  
  
Raditz rolled his eyes as he hovered over her, "See? I told you." Kiyone fired at Raditz in an attempt to distract him away from Mihoshi and hit his back with minor damage. Raditz turned to her and fired a blast at her feet, causing Kiyone to fly backwards from the shock waves of the explosion. Then he used his Saiyan speed to fly towards Mihoshi and smacked her gun away and pinned her to the ground. His hands were wrapped around her wrists, preventing her from hitting him and his body hovered over her as he braced himself on his knees.  
  
It was then when Mihoshi began to yell at him, "Why did you lie to me!?! Why did you betray me?" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes as she struggled in vain.  
  
"I betrayed you?" Raditz questioned, not having any difficulty keeping her down. "You were the one who fired at me first!"  
  
"That was an accident. And you betrayed me when you left the station after I promised to get you an appeal!" Mihoshi argued as her tears streamed down her face.  
  
Raditz's buried emotions were beginning to come back to him. "I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want you to die either!"  
  
"Die? What do you mean?" The blonde was now starting to get confused.  
  
Raditz felt his eyes beginning to water, "Frieza was coming to destroy the station to get rid of me. If I hadn't left when I did to return to him, everyone at the station would have died, including you!"  
  
"But why didn't you just escape without going back to Frieza?" she asked, "He could have killed you for what you did!"  
  
"I went back to Frieza so that he wouldn't destroy the station, thinking I was still there!" the Saiyan clarified.  
  
Mihoshi was still confused, "I don't understand. Why would you risk your life like that?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" he screamed as a tear escaped both of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. It was the first time in over two decades that he shed a tear. "I'd rather die than go on living knowing I caused your death!"  
  
Mihoshi was surprised by his strong emotions for her, "You mean that?"  
  
He looked down at her, his eyes held a look of sincerity that proved he was telling the truth. "Of course I do." Suddenly something pierced into his shoulder blade and Raditz's pupils dilated automatically. He grunted then his eyelids closed and he fell to the side unconscious.  
  
"Raditz! Oh Tsunami! Raditz!" Mihoshi cried as she shook Raditz but he did not respond. She then looked up and saw Kiyone holding a different gun than she had before. "Kiyone! You didn't kill him did you?!?"  
  
Kiyone looked offended, "No, of course not! I used a tranquilizer. There's no way we could have arrested him since he has the advantage in combat."  
  
Mihoshi sighed in relief as she placed her hand to her heart. "Oh thank the goddesses Tsunami and Tokimi." She murmured then searched for the dart in Raditz's shoulder and pulled it out.  
  
"He'll be out for a few hours and we're six hours away from the nearest station." Kiyone informed.  
  
"I'll take him with me in Yukinojo okay. We have some more things to discuss." Mihoshi stated as she stood up and dusted off the dirt from her body.  
  
"I can't believe he did that for you though." Said Kiyone in awe.  
  
Mihoshi turned to her best friend and stuttered, "Y-you heard us talking?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied with a small smile and a tear falling down her cheek, "Kind of hard not to when you were both yelling. You were right Mihoshi...he is good. Guess there really are shades of gray in the universe after all."  
  
Hours later Raditz groaned a little as he opened his eyes and realized he was back on Mihoshi's space ship, lying on her bed, handcuffed. He saw Mihoshi sitting at the edge of the bed smiling at him. "Finally you're awake!" she squealed joyfully.  
  
Raditz chuckled, he really missed her, "Hey, I thought we said no more handcuffs after that one night when we decided to play cops and robbers."  
  
Mihoshi blushed a deep red as she remembered that night they decided to play an erotic game. "Raditz! This isn't the time to talk about those kinds of things!"  
  
"Aw... you're no fun!" The Saiyan gave her a wink and a devilish grin that sent a shiver up Mihoshi's spine.  
  
"Gods how I missed your silly seduction." She sighed as she came closer to him and kissed his inviting lips.  
  
Once she regretfully moved away, Raditz asked, "You're taking me back to the station aren't you?"  
  
"It's not the same one." Mihoshi assured him, "It's only going to take two more hours to get there. This time, can we please get you an appeal? I don't want to have what happened last time."  
  
"Neither do I." He replied as he broke the handcuffs and placed his hand on her cheek, "I don't want to lose you again."  
  
He then pulled her down for another kiss just as Yukinojo came by and said, "Mihoshi, Kiyone would like to speak with you."  
  
Then the screen with the image of Kiyone popped up, "Hi Mihoshi..." she then saw what Raditz and Mihoshi were about to do and looked away with a small pink tint on her cheeks. "Well, I see he's awake." Raditz and Mihoshi immediately got some distance between them as their eyes changed to upside down U's and chuckled nervously in union while Mihoshi blushed and Raditz put his hand behind his head. "I don't think I'll ever get use to this..." she moaned to herself.  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Mihoshi: Hi reviewers! Well, this story sure has come a long way, and we are coming to the conclusion pretty soon. But don't worry! There are still a few more chapters left! I hope I can get Raditz his appeal in the next chapter; I don't want to lose him so soon after just getting him back into my life. The next one is called "Final Judgment" Uh...I don't like the sound of that. Oh! And before I forget, Sydney Daimao also wants to inform that now that School is over for her, she will be working more on writing and updating! Keep on Reading and Reviewing cause it puts a smile on Sydney's face! 


	14. Final Judgment

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Final Judgment  
  
Shortly after Raditz was captured, two more space pods landed on planet Yarh. From those pods emerged Nappa and Vegeta, who were sent by Frieza to help Raditz shortly after he left. The two Saiyans clicked on their scouters to seek their partner, but his power level could not be found on the planet.  
  
"Damn, I can't find him anywhere!" Nappa complained, "What 'bout you Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta's brows came together as he growled in his throat, "No, all the readings I'm getting are too low to be Raditz. It's obvious that he's not here."  
"Where do ya think he went to this time?" Nappa wondered as he began to look around. His eyes fell upon a space pod several meters away. "Well, his pod is here, so he had to have been on the planet at some point."  
  
The shorter Saiyan walked over to the to pod to inspect it. Looking inside he said, "The pod's empty."  
  
"How could he have gotten off the planet without his pod?" Nappa asked.  
  
Vegeta sniffed the air, "Hum..." he smelled burning flesh several miles away, as well as a faint scent of a strange chemical. Without a word, the Saiyan prince took flight and followed the scent with Nappa not to far behind him. Once Vegeta found the place where the two smells were coming from, he stopped in mid air and looked down and around at the destroyed city. He looked below to where the chemical's scent was, and there on the ground was a blaster gun. They both landed and Vegeta picked up the gun and saw the Galaxy Police trademark on the side. "Looks like Raditz got another vacation..." Vegeta stated as he handed the gun up to Nappa.  
  
Nappa took the gun and slapped his forehead with an open palm when he saw the G.P. initials, "Again? Why can't he just destroy this planet and be done with the whole damn thing?"  
  
"I don't know," Vegeta replied, "let's ask him once we find his coordinates. We can trace where his scouter is by the computer in my pod."  
  
[XxX]  
  
At the G.P. Headquarters in sector P13, there was a special courtroom that was being used to decide the fate of Raditz, the Saiyan warrior. There was no jury, just the judge, the Grand Marshal Karamitsu, Mihoshi's grandfather. The Marshal looked over the paperwork that had every crime that was recorded of Raditz's wicked deeds. After what seemed ages, he finally spoke.  
  
"So, you are the Saiyan that escaped three months ago?" His deep blue eyes fixed themselves upon the handcuffed Raditz, who looked back at him without fear or regret. Then he looked to Mihoshi, and saw the discouraged look on his granddaughter's face. The Marshal sighed before he rubbed his temples and said, "Unfortunately, the crimes committed by Raditz are far to many and extreme to excuse. The punishment for these crimes is death by injection of the serum XPG, the most effective and painless poison known in the galaxy."  
  
Mihoshi's eyes widened in horror at the thought of Raditz being held down and being injected with XPG. A wave of despair engulfed her as she felt like falling to her knees and let loose an endless supply of tears. He felt her knees begin to buckle just as her grandfather continued to explain Raditz's fate.  
  
"But, our laws forbid us from putting you to death, since the Saiyans are on the Universal Endangered Species list." He smiled at Mihoshi's reaction to the good news, but his smile faded as he continued to tell what his alternate sentence. "So instead, you are sentenced to imprisonment in a high security prison on the planet Finax for the rest of your life."  
  
Raditz and Mihoshi immediately looked at each other in alarm at this news. Water filled Mihoshi's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Raditz's torso and began to weep on his shoulder as her Grandfather added more.  
  
"Raditz will be put on a transporting ship among his fellow criminals that will take him to Finax tomorrow. Until then, you will be put in one of our cells designed with an energy field that will suck your life force from you if you attempt to escape."  
  
Mihoshi continued to cry in despair from losing Raditz again. The Saiyan warrior wanted to embrace her as well, but he did not want to break another set of handcuffs and put the Grand Marshal into alarm for the safety of the G.P. headquarters, even though the Marshal already knew Raditz was strong enough to easily break the metal. So he used his tail to wrap around Mihoshi's waist and pulled the blonde woman closer to his body and tried to forget that this would be the last time he could hold her. He also regretted that he couldn't give her one last session of passionate love making before his eternal imprisonment.  
  
"Detective Mihoshi," the Marshal addressed.  
  
Mihoshi pulled away from Raditz and he unwrapped his tail from her waist. Drying her tears, she responded, "Yes?"  
  
"Please escort Raditz to his cell on cell block G5 on level thirty-five." He instructed.  
  
She nodded and obediently led Raditz out of the courtroom and back into the Fourier where Kiyone was pacing back and fourth nervously waiting for them. When the teal haired woman caught sight of them, she asked softly, "What happened?"  
  
Mihoshi looked to the ground and Raditz shook his head to inform Kiyone that now was not the time to ask as he was led out of the Fourier and into an elevator. She used a delicate finger to press a button that had the number thirty-five printed on the surface. As the elevator slowly rose higher, Raditz sighed and said to Mihoshi, "I wish I could have more time to spend with you."  
  
Mihoshi blinked and a smile replaced her frown as an idea came to her. "Perhaps we can make time..." She immediately pressed a red button and the elevator came to a sudden halt.  
  
Raditz looked confused as he felt the abrupt stop of the elevator. "Why did we stop?"  
  
She looked up at him, "My office is on the twentieth level. Perhaps we could go there to spend some...quality time together."  
  
Raditz noticed the light blush growing on her copper toned cheeks and knew exactly what she meant. The Saiyan smiled down at the Seniwa woman and said, "Sure, why not?"  
  
She smiled more then pressed the button that was labeled with the number twenty and they continued to go up a few more levels. The elevator made a ding sound and opened once the two reached their desired level. Mihoshi lead Raditz down the hallway until she stopped at her office. She used a key to open the door and she led Raditz into the room in front of her and locked the door behind them.  
  
Once they were together and alone, Raditz asked, "Hey, now that we're alone, can you take the cuffs off of me?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course!" Mihoshi took out the key for the cuffs and freed the Saiyan of his bondage.  
  
"Ah," he was glad once he could move his arms freely, "That's much better."  
  
"Raditz, perhaps you should escape while you still can." She said in a sad tone, "I don't want you to go to that prison on Finax!"  
  
"It doesn't matter what I do Mihoshi." He responded, "If I leave again, Frieza will track me down and if I go to the prison, Frieza will find a way to get me out. That bastard would destroy the place just so he can have the satisfaction of killing me himself." Raditz then took Mihoshi to his embrace and pulled her body to him, "But I don't want to think about what will happen later. I want to think about what I'm going to do to you now." He lowered his face to capture her lips and kissed her gently, and then he pulled away and removed his armor. Once his chest was exposed, he began to remove Mihoshi's uniform jacket. He threw the jacket to the other side of the room and Mihoshi proceeded to remove her tank top to reveal her bra.  
  
His heated gaze fell upon her breasts as she inhaled and exhaled, and he couldn't handle being away from her for another second. Not caring if they were fully undressed or not, he grabbed her body and gave her a more passionate kiss as he held her hips while he backed up to the chair behind her desk and sat down in it while pulling her down with him. He placed one of her legs on either side of his waist so that she straddled him while she ran her hands down his pecks and abs; neither one breaking their lip lock. She was the first one to break their kiss and breathed heavily from excitement, while he breathed in a husky way and looked at her with eyelids half open and it made her want him more. Just as they began another kiss, an alarm sounded, ruining the moment between the two lovers.  
  
"Red alert! Red alert! The criminal Actapoua has escaped his cell in cellblock S2 on level forty. I repeat. Criminal Actapoua has escaped his cell on level forty. Actapoua is armed and dangerous, he is heading to the hanger. We are now on lockdown. All officers please go to the hanger to head him off!" someone announced on the loudspeaker.  
  
Mihoshi looked down at Raditz with a look of concern as Raditz growled in frustration. "Please Raditz, can you help me capture Actapoua? He's really dangerous!"  
  
He sighed as Mihoshi dismounted him and went to put on her top and jacket. "Alright, alright..." he moaned and got off the chair to retrieve his armor and placed it over his head and into place.  
  
A man with silver hair that was buzzed ran into the Galaxy Police's hanger almost out of breath as numerous officers were running after him. This man was Actapoua, a Juraian who had murdered over one hundred people and a few nobles of Jurai. He came to a halt as he saw the steal doors close the hanger, and stopped him from escaping.  
  
One of the ships in the hanger was not of the Galaxy Police; it was a Juraian ship, Ryo-ho, the ship that belonged to Princess Ayeka of planet Jurai. She was there at the station with her younger sister, the second princess of Jurai, Sasami. Ayeka and her sister were about to board their ship when they were trapped in the hanger due to the lockdown. "What's going on?" demanded the purple haired princess as she looked at the group of officers with a confused expression.  
  
She then felt the cold point of a gun at the side of her head and froze in horror as she saw a pair of ice blue eyes staring at her. "Don't move." Actapoua warned.  
  
"Shit, he's go the princess as a hostage!" an officer said.  
  
Another yelled at someone else, "Call in more back up!"  
  
Mihoshi and Raditz looked down at this scene from a few levels up above all the action. "Raditz we got to do something!" she said, "A princess has been taken hostage by Actapoua!"  
  
"Don't worry, taking care of that guy will be easy!" the Saiyan assured as he jumped over the railing and flew and dropped to the ground as softly as he could.  
  
"Raditz!" Mihoshi shrieked softly, "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Hey Octopus-powder!" Raditz crooned as he approached the murderer without fear. Actapoua turned around to see the person who insulted his name and glared. "What are you, a coward? Using a woman as your shield?"  
  
Actapoua growled, "Are you challenging me sir?"  
  
"Yes." The Saiyan boldly answered, "Or do you prefer to sneak up on unsuspecting women?"  
  
The Juraian man glared at Raditz and moved his gun away from Ayeka's head and pointed it at him. He shot at Raditz but the bullet was dodged with ease. Ayeka screamed as she took her sister's hand and ran to the officers for protection as Raditz fired an energy blast at Actapoua. Actapoua managed to get out of the way, but he soon felt Raditz's boot hitting the side of his jaw and fell down; his gun fell to the floor a meter or two away.  
  
"Raditz, cuff him!" Mihoshi shouted to her Saiyan lover as she took the pair of cuffs that was used on Raditz earlier and threw them down to him. He turned his back to Actapoua and caught them, just as the Juraian got to his feet again and pulled out a knife.  
  
Princess Ayeka gasped and yelled, "Look out!"  
  
Just as Actapoua was about to plunge the knife deep into Raditz's back, he felt his arm break. He cried out in pain and saw that Raditz had turned around just in time and caught his arm with a bone-breaking grip. The knife fell out of his hands as Actapoua fell to his knees in defeat, unable to bear the pain. Raditz twisted his arm painfully so that his back faced him and used the handcuffs to confine Actapoua's hands behind him.  
  
The officers who were there at the hanger began to clap and cheer loudly at Raditz's bravery and his succession in capturing Actapoua.  
  
"You did it Raditz!" Mihoshi cheered from above. Raditz looked up and gave her a silent thumbs up. He then motioned her to jump down to him. She swallowed hard; she trusted Raditz, but was afraid of jumping from such a high place. She did jump, and Raditz caught her with ease, and continued to hold her bridal style, causing Mihoshi to blush a little.  
  
Just then, more Galaxy Police showed up accompanied by Kiyone and the Grand Marshal. "What the hell is going on?" the Marshal demanded, causing the cheering and applauding to stop. His eyes fell upon the handcuffed Actapoua, who was biting his lower lip, trying not cry from the excruciating pain. He then spotted the Saiyan he had condemned not too long ago holding his granddaughter. The Marshal coughed loudly into his fist to hint to Raditz to put Mihoshi down. The Saiyan looked at Mihoshi, who looked back at him, as he placed her down on her feet and gave the Marshal a nervous grin.  
  
"Hi there grandpa..." Mihoshi said shyly waving at him.  
  
"Just what in the name of Tokimi are you not in a cell?" the Marshal asked glaring at Mihoshi and Raditz.  
  
"Uh..." Raditz looked to Mihoshi as he cleared his throat.  
  
"I was taking Raditz to his cell...when we heard the alarm about Actapoua." Mihoshi clarified and smiled sweetly to her superior.  
  
"Uh...Yeah!" Raditz added for assurance.  
  
"So, why are you not handcuffed?" the Marshal asked casually, raising a brow as he crossed his arms.  
  
"We had to use them to cuff Actapoua." Mihoshi answered, her tone was unsure.  
  
"Grand Marshal, if I may speak on behalf of this subject?" an officer asked.  
  
"You may." The Marshal replied.  
  
"Well...he kind of captured Actapoua single handedly." The officer clarified. "Not to mention that he saved the Princess Ayeka and Princess Sasami."  
  
"W-what!?" Grand Marshal Karamitsu was astonished.  
  
"He's also saved your granddaughter's life!" Kiyone added as she took a copy of "The Chooban Times" out from under her arm. "See? I was trying to show you this before Actapoua escaped. This is an issue of the newspaper on Planet Choob from almost five months ago. That's when they had a tournament, and Raditz fought in it to get back Mihoshi, since she couldn't pay for the repairs on her ship with her insurance."  
  
Grand Marshal Karamitsu took the newspaper and read the front page, then looked at the pictures and took specific notice of the one of Raditz and Mihoshi. He looked up at the deadly Saiyan who stood so close to his granddaughter, "Is this all true?" he asked Raditz.  
  
"Yes." Raditz answered.  
  
"Why did you save Officer Mihoshi when you could have escaped Choob?" the Marshal questioned.  
  
"Because I wasn't going to let some Chooban bastard touch her." Raditz answered truthfully.  
  
"I see..." the Marshal said skeptically. "Raditz, did something happen between you and Officer Mihoshi?"  
  
Raditz looked at Mihoshi from the corner of his eye and responded, "Define 'happen' please."  
  
"Did you and Officer Mihoshi have a relationship while you were under her custody?" the Marshal asked.  
  
"Oh...that kind of happened." Raditz said in a mocking kind of tone. "Yes, I did have a relationship with Mihoshi, and I still do."  
  
The Marshal's eyes narrowed as he continued to interrogate the Saiyan. "So do you love Officer Mihoshi Karamitsu?"  
  
"Sure do." He answered in a cocky way, ignoring the glare he was under.  
  
"Well then," the Marshal's eyes narrowed more, "I just have one more question to ask of you."  
  
"Ask away." The Saiyan responded.  
  
The Grand Marshal cleared his throat and was about to ask Raditz his question when Ayeka interrupted him. "Excuse me Marshal." She said in a soft, polite tone, "But what may I ask is Raditz's crime?"  
  
"He is one of Frieza's men. Raditz has destroyed the lives of hundreds across the galaxy." The Marshal answered.  
  
"I see, and has he been sentenced already?" the princess of Jurai inquired.  
  
"Yes, he is to be sent to a prison on Finax." He answered, "Why do you ask milady?"  
  
"Well, perhaps imprisonment is not a proper punishment for Raditz." Ayeka answered, "Maybe he deserves to give back to the community to make up for what he has taken, in an...official way?"  
  
"Well..." the Marshal contemplated as he rubbed his chin that was covered in a blonde beard. "I was just thinking of how our officers are a bit rusty when it comes to physical strength..." He then cleared his throat again and turned his attention back to Raditz. "Raditz, have you ever thought of serving your time in a form of Community Service?"  
  
"Community Service?" Raditz asked as he took a step back, unsure of what the Marshal was asking him. For all he knew, the Marshal was probably about to ask him to put on a tutu and perform in The Nutcracker!  
  
"Yes," Mihoshi's grandfather confirmed, "You could serve your sentence in a different way, since you have proven yourself trustworthy to several officers and to the Princess Ayeka. If you want, you may become an officer of the Galaxy Police and work with First Class Detective, Mihoshi Karamitsu...unless you'd rather go to that prison on Finax."  
  
Raditz opened his mouth to reply, but the sound of another Saiyan's voice stopped him from uttering a word.  
  
"Perhaps we should ask what Frieza would think of all this." Vegeta stated as he walked past the Marshal. Vegeta was also accompanied by Nappa, who glanced at the Princess Ayeka for a split second, then returned his attention forward to Raditz.  
  
"P-Prince Vegeta! Nappa? What are you two doing here?" Raditz stuttered, wondering why they came. 'And just when things were starting to get better.'  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing." The prince of Saiyans answered as he stopped in front of Raditz and Mihoshi while folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Nappa stood next to Vegeta as he looked from Raditz to the blonde woman who stood beside him. "That's Mihoshi?" he asked Raditz. Raditz nodded and Mihoshi wondered why the huge Saiyan wanted to know who she was.  
  
"Mihoshi?" Vegeta repeated looking up at Nappa with a raised brow.  
  
Nappa nodded and replied, "Raditz's mate."  
  
"Oh I see..." the Saiyan prince sneered and turned back to Raditz with a glare. "So this is why you keep running off? This...THING, is what keeps you from doing your job?" Vegeta glared at Mihoshi, the 'thing' as he referred to her as. He looked absolutely disgusted by her, but it was an act. Vegeta was no fool; the woman was gorgeous, such a beauty could make him want to walk up to Frieza and say "Fuck you!" without fear of the consequences.  
  
Nappa felt the same way; he probably would have allowed himself to be captured by a woman if she were as pretty as Mihoshi. "Raditz told me about you, but his description hardly does you justice." The Saiyan said to her, meaning it to be a complement, not as a pick up.  
  
Mihoshi took Nappa's words as a complement and blushed a little, "Thank you..."  
  
Vegeta glared up at Nappa and growled, "This isn't time for flattery Nappa!" he then said to Raditz, "Frieza won't tolerate you running off to see this woman every few months you know. And to tell you the truth, Nappa and I would be better off without you. "  
  
"But the only way Frieza would let us get rid of you is if you were dead." Nappa added.  
  
Raditz knew Vegeta had a plan that would make the three of them happy. "What do you have planned my Prince?"  
  
Vegeta smirked, "Thought you'd never ask. Frieza would believe us if we told him we killed you trying to get you to come back with us. So just give us your armor and Nappa and I will take care of the rest. You can spend the rest of your pitiful life with your mate; we really don't care. Just make sure you don't run into Frieza's men while you are on this new job of yours."  
  
The longhaired Saiyan nodded in agreement, "Don't worry Prince Vegeta, I do not think that will be much of a problem." He then removed his armor and handed it to Vegeta and bowed to the prince, who nodded back and turned to leave.  
  
"Let's go Nappa," ordered Vegeta, "it looks as if we have stayed here long enough, judging from the looks on the G.P. officer's faces."  
  
The officers held their guns tight as they had a sweat drop falling from the side of their brows. None of them dared to fire at the prince or his comrade, but they were not going to back down if they attacked first.  
  
Vegeta began to walk away from them as Nappa said to Raditz, "See ya 'round." And with those words, Nappa followed Vegeta as they left the station with Raditz's armor.  
  
Raditz watched the two of them leave without looking back at him. Neither of the Saiyans Raditz called his old partners knew that in a few years, love would transform them as well. Vegeta would have never guessed that he'd fall for a pair of blue eyes and Nappa was unaware that one day, an entire planet would one day call him Prince.  
  
Once the two Saiyans left, the Grand Marshal looked to Raditz and asked, "So, do you want to work for the Galaxy Police then?"  
  
Raditz smiled and said, "Sure Gramps!"  
  
The Marshal grimaced at Raditz's words, "Please don't call me Gramps. It's going to take time for me to get use to the idea of you being Mihoshi's boyfriend."  
  
[XxX]  
  
Raditz walked down the hall of the twentieth level of the G.P. Headquarters in his new uniform. No longer did he have to wear the armor of Frieza! Now, he was clad in the Galaxy Police chest armor that was blue with silver and had the Galaxy Police emblem on the left peck. He wore a blue long sleeved spandex shirt underneath the armor. His pants were the standard Galaxy Police gray and fit just right. Dark gray boots and standard white gloves completed the outfit.  
  
Raditz knocked on Mihoshi's office door. "Come in," she said inside and Raditz opened the door and a smile lit up the blonde's face. "Hey Raditz!"  
  
"Well, it's not like my old armor," Raditz commented as he came into the room, "and that's good!"  
  
Mihoshi giggled as she got out of her chair and walked up to Raditz and hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad you get to work with me!"  
  
"Just two questions," he said to her, "One: is there any policy that says coworkers can't mate?"  
  
"No." she answered with a grin.  
  
"Ok...and two: there are no security cameras around this place are there?" he inquired with a devilish smirk.  
  
Mihoshi gave him a quizzical look, "Why do you want to know that? AH!!!"  
  
Raditz picked her up bridal style and carried her back to her chair. Once he sat down, he placed Mihoshi in his lap and began to kiss her neck. Mihoshi rested her head against his as he continued to kiss her.  
  
Before the two got to do more, Kiyone walked in and saw what was going on "Gah!" Kiyone began blushing when she found that her two partners were in an intimate moment. "Sorry to bother you, I was just here to work on some filing with Mihoshi."  
  
"Oh yeah, we have to do that today huh?" Mihoshi said as she got out of Raditz's lap so he could stand up.  
  
"Well..." Raditz replied, stretching his arms, "I'm just going to go see if there's a training area or something around here." He was about to walk out when Kiyone stepped in front of him.  
  
"I don't think so!" she said, "You are staying here and help Mihoshi and I file these papers!" she then dropped a huge stack of papers into Raditz's reluctant arms. "You know the alphabet right?"  
  
The Saiyan looked at his new partner with lowered eyelids and in a dry tone asked, "If I said no, you'd still make me stay here, right?"  
  
"Right!" Kiyone nodded.  
  
Raditz sighed in defeat and turned around to help the two girls do one of the most boring things he could think of. "I don't think I can get use to this..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Mihoshi: Yay!!! Raditz and I work together! Oh yeah, the next chapter takes place a year later, Raditz and I are assigned to capture Kagato! But things go wrong and we land on Earth, and we make some new friends! Yay!  
  
Raditz: I don't like friends, they walk in on you when you want to have sex...Anyways, the next chapter is called, "No Need to go to Earth" So please Read and Review! 


	15. No Need to go to Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi  
  
Review and Response  
  
Goku's Baby Gurl says:  
  
That was great!! i luvd it! I think this is the best Raditz and Mihoshi fic i've ever read! keep writin! I wanna know if Raditz goes ssj or not... or is that the last chap? I hope not, cuz I but this story on my fav. list Katana  
  
Dear Goku's Baby Gurl,  
  
Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed this story. Heheh, I think I'm the only person who writes Raditz and mihoshi fics (I better be, since I made up the pairing) The chapter after this will be the last one I'm afraid, but there's gonna be a sequel! I hope you will read that story as well! Thanks for the review!  
  
Katiiey Says:  
  
Very good so far, very. But I must say one thing. You stole that "no need to" line off of your Raditz Muyo! chapters, grr. Update soon -  
  
Dear Katiiey,  
  
Glad you liked this story as well. I think it's my best fic so far (and longest) Yeah, the reason I used the "no need" thing was because I thought it would be appropriate since they meet Tenchi and the Gang.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a month, but lately I have been going through some personal issues and a Writer's Funk (not Funk for funky, look up the word in the dictionary and see for yourself!) By the way, most of this chapter has some direct diolog from episode four of the OVA Tenchi Muyo, as you may notice. So now, here's chapter 15!  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Chapter Fifteen: No Need to go to Earth  
  
One year has passed since Raditz joined the Galaxy Police, and they never regretted allowing him to join the force. Together, he, Mihoshi and Kiyone were the best team the G.P. had, literally. At this particular point in time, Kiyone has been assigned to patrol sector C12 by herself so Raditz and Mihoshi are currently cruising though space with nothing to do really. At the moment, Raditz was taking a shower and Mihoshi was watching a T.V. show that had a cast of penguin like creatures with antennas. One of them smacked the other and an audience could be heard laughing in the background. Mihoshi took a bite of the dumpling in her left hand and laughed at the show. Suddenly her bracelet began blipping, informing her of an incoming transmission from the chief.  
  
"Uh oh, that's the chief!" she said to herself, as she started to panic a little. She looked at the bracelet on her wrist and accidentally poured hot tea she had been holding in her right hand in her lap. She cried out in pain and dropped her dumpling onto the table. "I better get to the cockpit!" Mihoshi exclaimed as she tried to get up, but tripped on a wire and fell on her face. The wire she tripped on belonged to an appliance that tipped over and fell on top of the cup of orange beverage next to it. Mihoshi saw the new mess she made and whined. "Oh what a mess!" The clumsy blond then tried to clean up the orange liquid from the table as she searched for a Kleenex that was in the middle of a stack of books on a bookshelf and only succeed in creating a bigger mess when the books all caved in and fell on her. During Mihoshi's struggle, her bracelet continued blipping constantly and in the cockpit a transmission window opened and the image of the Chief appeared.  
  
"Where are you?!" the Chief asked impatiently as he looked around in the cockpit.  
  
Mihoshi stumbled into the cockpit dressed in her uniform and hat, it was obvious that she did it in a hurry since her jacket wasn't buttoned right and her hair was sticking out from the sides of her hat and there was some bits of paper in her blonde curls. "Sorry Chief!" Mihoshi replied as she gave her superior a salute, "What is our newest assignment?"  
  
The Chief looked at her for a moment and shook his head, "You're a mess! Before I continue, you should take a look at yourself!"  
  
Mihoshi looked down and saw how messy her appearance was, "Oh!" she then began to unbutton her uniform jacket to straiten it out, forgetting that the Chief was watching.  
  
The Chief coughed into his fist and adverted his gaze respectfully as Mihoshi made herself look more presentable. "If you don't mind me asking Detective, just where is your partner?"  
  
The blonde woman had finished straitening her jacket and took off her hat as she brushed the bits of paper from her hair, "Which partner?" she asked in a clueless tone.  
  
A sigh escaped from the Chief, "Your husband, Officer Raditz Karamitsu..."  
  
After placing her hair inside her hat again, making sure no strands stuck out of the sides, Mihoshi replied cheerfully, "Oh Raditz! He's taking a shower right now! He got real sweaty after a little workout we did!"  
  
The Chief grew a sweat drop as he responded in a disturbed way, "Well, I'm glad you are enjoying your honeymoon time but..."  
  
"Do you want me to get him?" she interrupted.  
  
"Uh...yes, that would be a good idea..." he replied dryly.  
  
Mihoshi happily skipped out of the cockpit and hummed as she made her merry little journey down to the bathroom and opened the door. She entered the steamy room just as Raditz turned off the water. The Saiyan drew back the curtain and raised a brow at his wife. "Well, well..." he said in a low purr, thinking she was in the mood as he got out of the tub and walked up slowly to Mihoshi. She shook her head with a giggle as she picked up his pants and handed them to the wet and naked Saiyan. He looked a bit confused at first, but Mihoshi quickly explained.  
  
"You should put these on. The Chief wants to see both of us!" After saying that she left the bathroom so that Raditz could have his privacy.  
  
In less than two minuets, the Saiyan entered the cockpit fully dressed after he powered up to dry himself. "Hey Chief. What's the assignment?"  
  
The Chief perked up when he saw Raditz and cleared his throat before he began to give the officers their assignment. "Recently some of our officers have come in contact with a dangerous criminal named Kagato. He pilots the ship called Soja and he's very dangerous! None of the officers survived the attack. We want you and officer Raditz to patrol sector A33. If you happen to spot Kagato or his ship Soja, contact us immediately! DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT try to capture him yourselves! Do you understand your mission Officers Karamitsu?"  
  
Raditz nodded and Mihoshi saluted to the Chief again, "Yes sir!" she replied, "We are to capture Kagato ourselves!"  
  
The Galaxy Police Chief grew worried, "That's not what I said at all!" he said immediately, "You're the Marshal's granddaughter! I could get into big trouble if anything happened to you!"  
  
Mihoshi responded unaffected by her superior's worry for her safety, "I'm a Galaxy Police officer, danger is my job! Ending transmission. And don't worry about my grandfather! I'm completely safe with Raditz by my side!"  
  
"W-wait a second!" Chief tried to continue the argument, but the screen shut off before he could say another word.  
  
"Let's go Yukinojo!" the blonde cheerfully said to her robot. She then sat in the pilot's seat and asked, "Yukinojo, could you tell me some information on Kagato?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." The robot responded as Raditz took a seat in the copilot's chair. "The space pirate Kagato is a Jurian who is said to be over five thousand years old and has a long criminal record which I shall now explain in full detail starting now..." the A.I. robot continued feeding the couple information about Kagato and mentioned the names Ryoko, and Ryo-ohki. Raditz and Mihoshi however, didn't really pay any attention to the boring details. The Saiyan propped his head on his right hand and was trying his best not to fall asleep, but was failing miserably while Mihoshi tinkered with her control cube. It was usually attached to the hip of her uniform and looked like a big fluffy white puffball, but once removed from her hip, it transformed into a pink cube and when certain parts of the cube was turned in the proper way, you could conjure certain items or enter different dimensions. However, Mihoshi didn't know how to use it properly, and Raditz thought it was a stupid piece of crap to begin with, so he didn't know how to work it either.  
  
As she ignored the boring but useful information Yukinojo was trying to tell her and focused on turning the dimensions of the cube, many random items started floating above her. Things like her gun, a stuffed animal, a watermelon and many other unidentified objects. They all soon came falling down all around her. Upset by her results, she whined just before shouting, "Can't this stupid thing just make me a cup of coffee?!?"  
  
"Mihoshi!" Yukinojo scolded, "Are you listing to me?"  
  
Mihoshi growled in annoyance and replied, "We just have to capture this guy right? So let's just cruse around and see what we can find." She then piloted the ship forward towards their destination.  
  
[XxX] Hours Later... [XxX]  
  
A screen with a map like picture of Earth was behind the robot Yukinojo as he tried to get the attention of Mihoshi. "Mihoshi. Mihoshi...Mihoshi!"  
  
Mihoshi had been inspecting her bracelet, noticing that it was now broken, but after awhile she heard the robot's cries. "Yes?" she questioned, looking up at Yukinojo.  
  
Yukinojo replied, "We are being drawn towards an energy pocket in the planet ahead of us!"  
  
Raditz suddenly noticed that the ship was moving faster than it should be, "Hey, are was suppose to be going at this speed?"  
  
"It's not suppose to be, we're on auto pilot." She responded.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Yukinojo cried out, "The energy pocket is sucking us in! The ship is out of control!!!"  
  
The blonde blinked at the robot once then said, "Oh...that's not good, huh?"  
  
Raditz fell out of his seat at her comment, but quickly got back on his feet to yell at her. "No shit hon.!"  
  
Down on Earth, the energy pocket that Yukinojo was referring to, was created by a demon conjured by an alien woman named Ryoko. She accompanied a high school boy named Tenchi Masaki and his father to a hot springs inn along with the princesses Ayeka and Sasami. Ayeka and Ryoko were having a confrontation, so Ryoko summoned a demon to attack Ayeka, but she forgot that couldn't control it without a gem on her wrist from the sword Tenchi had recently come to possess. Ayeka and Ryoko ran around the resort while the monster chased them. They finally returned to the women's bath area where Sasami stood next to Tenchi who had gotten out of his towel and into his jeans; he had also retrieved his Juraian laser sword, which was also called Tenchi.  
  
Of course, Tenchi has had some slight trouble getting the sword to work, until Ayeka reminded him of his training. Finally the blue laser blade appeared and Tenchi attacked the demon. He managed to cut off its right arm, but unfortunately, the demon grew it back. Now it was really mad! 'Great...' Tenchi thought. Just then, he got the urge to look up into the sky.  
  
The once bright blue sky with few clouds turned pitch black and a red ring appeared. Then bigger rings of red and blue appeared in the sky just as the monster advanced toward Tenchi.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami looked up into the sky in wonder while Ryoko floated next to them in a sitting position. She at first didn't seem too surprised, then her golden eyes widened slightly, then narrowed a little. 'A spaceship?' She wondered.  
  
From the smaller ring that appeared first, a gray spaceship began to emerge. Tenchi continued to gawk at the strange sight in the sky as Ryoko fazed beside the teen and grabbed his arm, "Tenchi look out!" she told him while she pulled him. The ship continued to emerge from the ring that separated it from Earth's atmosphere and Space itself, and then it began to fall down. The red and blue rings turned into cloud rings and a blue beam came down on the earth and created an explosion of blue light. Red lightning came from the center of the cloud rings as it turned into something similar to a black hole. The huge, transparent demon was sucked into the black hole in the sky, and Tenchi was being sucked in as well.  
  
Poor Tenchi yelled while tumbling through the air, as he was being sucked in. "Tenchi!" Ryoko cried out as she flew up to rescue him and managed to grab him around his torso.  
  
Below them, the wind was blowing violently around Ayeka and Sasami; both sisters still in their pink towels. They held on to each other while Ryoko's Cabbit, Ryo-ohki sat on top of Sasami's head. "Tenchi!" Ayeka cried out, worried that Tenchi would get pulled into the black hole.  
  
Back in the air, Tenchi tried to shield his face from rocks and dirt that was flying around, then noticed something in the corner of his eye. Out of nowhere, what appeared to be a man with long spiky black hair, held a blonde woman in his arms; both looked unconscious. The two unconscious people knocked into Tenchi and Ryoko, and both we pushed to the side. At last, the red ring that was the opening of the black hole, closed up and the sky returned to normal. Unfortunately, so did the laws of gravity. Ryoko and Tenchi, as well as the two unidentified people, came falling down to earth. Tenchi yelled while Ryoko held on to him laughing in delight. All four of them fell into the women's bath with two huge splashes.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sasami asked, coming towards the pool to help out Tenchi and Ryoko.  
  
Ryoko stood up, spitting out some water and coughed a little before saying, "I'm fine, but I don't know about Tenchi." A small noise caught her attention, and she noticed that a bracelet fell from the sky. Curious, she picked it up to get a better look.  
  
Sasami waded in the pool to get to the now unconscious Tenchi while Ayeka stood by the edge. "Oh no Tenchi!" the little girl cried as she pulled him from the water and began to drag him out.  
  
"Ryoko!" Ayeka called out, "Are those other two still alive?" Ryoko seemed to not hear her; she was looking at something in her hand. "Ryoko!!!"  
  
The space pirate realized that the bracelet was a Galaxy Police accessory just when Ayeka questioned her. Clutching it in her hand, she glared at the two strangers and noticed their uniforms; she also noticed the man, and his brown tail. "A Saiyan!" she murmured in astonishment.  
  
The purple haired princess grew irritated, "Ryoko!"  
  
Ryoko snapped out of her own thoughts and turned to Ayeka, "I think they're just unconscious!"  
  
[XxX]  
  
Mihoshi opened her eyes and found a young woman with purple hair and a little girl with blue hair looking at her. "She's woken up." The woman stated. The blonde woman sat up and looked around at her new surroundings. Last time she remembered being inside her ship with Raditz; now she appeared to be in a room of an inn and Raditz was not nearby.  
  
"W-where's Raditz!" Mihoshi asked waking up more as she frantically looked around for her husband.  
  
"Raditz?" Ayeka questioned, "That name sounds failure..." then she remembered who these two were. "Wait, I remember you now! You're the officer from that day Sasami and I were threatened by Actapoua!" She then pointed to an unconscious Raditz lying on a futon that was next to a table where the unconscious Tenchi rested. "Raditz is resting there; hasn't woken up yet ma'am."  
  
"You know the Saiyan, Ayeka?" Ryoko asked as she leaned against the wall across from everyone else. "I'm surprised that someone like you knows one."  
  
"What's a Saiyan?" Sasami asked curiously.  
  
Ryoko was not hesitant in answering. "They are the ultimate warrior race! They have powers that surpass any Jurian's. Even I couldn't stand a chance against one. They live on the planet Vegeta, and they are ruthless. It's like they were born to kill!"  
  
Ayeka narrowed her eyes, "Ryoko! Stop trying to scare Sasami with such fairytales! The Saiyans were all wiped out twenty years ago, but since you've been locked up in that cave for seven hundred years, I can't blame you for being a little behind with facts of history!"  
  
Raditz groaned and spoke up, "All were wiped out but three..."  
  
"See?" Ryoko smirked as Ayeka gasped in horror.  
  
"But...it can't be true..." the Juraian princess denied, "You saved Sasami and I! You're not an evil abomination!"  
  
"Well, I'm an exception." He replied as he stood on his feet, "Those two who showed up at the station the day we met were the other two survivors. There might be one more, if my brother is still alive..." Raditz then looked at Ryoko, "how'd you know about Saiyans anyways?"  
  
She narrowed her eyes, displaying her distrust. "I came across one a few months before I attacked Jurai and was sealed in the cave here on Earth. He was so powerful and when he transformed into that giant ape thing I had to escape in my ship as fast as I could. I barely survived from the wounds he gave me."  
  
The Saiyan's eyes widened, "Did you say this is Earth?"  
  
"Yes, this is Earth..." Ayeka confirmed.  
  
Raditz was silent for several moments, and then he broke out into a somewhat insane laughter. Before anyone could react, he took Mihoshi into his arms and threw her up in the air, causing the poor confused woman to scream in surprise. "Mihoshi this is...WONDERFUL!!!" he exclaimed with a big smile, his true smile. The kind of smile that could only be seen on a child on Christmas morning when they opened their present to find exactly what they wanted. When he caught his wife, he gave her a big passionate kiss, and then with a big smile that exposed his white teeth, he shouted in pure excitement, "He's here! KAKARROT IS HERE! I can't believe after all these years I finally have a chance to find him!" Without another word, he put Mihoshi back on her feet, and then he grabbed his scouter that was lying on a small table next to a lamp and ran out of the room.  
  
"Raditz!" Mihoshi shouted, still in shock. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to find him!" he replied before he got outside of the inn and took off into the sky. He pressed the button on his scouter and tried to find the highest power levels. "Sheesh...this planet has a lot of weak people!" Raditz noted to himself, until he found a power level of three hundred and twenty two. "Let's see if that's Kakarrot!"  
  
Back inside the inn, Mihoshi sighed, "I hope he'll be okay..." she said to herself.  
  
"Uh, excuse me ma'am, but I'm pretty sure we haven't caught your name yet." Ayeka stated in a polite tone.  
  
Mihoshi turned to Ayeka and apologized, "Oh right, sorry, pardon me. My name is Mihoshi and I uh..." she looked at her left wrist to see her bracelet had vanished. "What...where did it go?" Officer Mihoshi looked around and continued asking, "What am I going to do? Does anybody know where it went to?"  
  
Ryoko smiled, "What it?" she inquired, "Are you looking for this?" She held the bracelet between her thumb and index finger, so that the item could be seen.  
  
"Oh that's exactly what I was looking for!" the blonde replied, relieved that it wasn't lost. She then began to walk towards Ryoko to retrieve it, "Thank you for finding it, whoever you are, I'm really grateful! Really!" Just as she reached to out take it, Ryoko withdrew her hand. "Hey!" she whined, and then asked looking like she was on the verge of tears. "What are you doing? Please give it back to me, because it's mine!"  
  
Unmoved by her plea, Ryoko continued to smile, "Hum. Tell me, what do the Galaxy Police want in a place like this?"  
  
"Yeah, I was kind of wondering that too," said Sasami.  
  
Mihoshi brightened up a bit to explain, "Oh, you know about us. Well, my partner Raditz and I were in pursuit of a vicious criminal, but before we knew it, we were dragged down here by the energy of that monster!" She then noticed Ryoko handing her the bracelet, and didn't hesitate from taking it back. "Oh, thank you very much!" Suddenly, the bracelet began to beep, "What!?"  
  
"What is it?" Ryoko asked in a knowing sort of tone.  
  
"I, thought it was broken." Answered Mihoshi.  
  
Ryoko smiled and softly told the blonde, "It's not; you see, I fixed it."  
  
A smile appeared on Mihoshi's face, as she put it back on her wrist. "That's very kind of you, but how did you know how to fix this? Usually the people who know about these are..." then it dawned on Mihoshi, and her eyes widened.  
  
A light laugh escaped Ryoko as she gazed slyly at Mihoshi, "They are...?" she questioned, trying to play dumb.  
  
Mihoshi took a few steps away from Ryoko and began looking around at the people in the room, "If you could fix this bracelet..."  
  
"Um hum..." murmured the space pirate, waiting for the Galaxy Police woman to find out what she really was.  
  
"You must be..." she continued, a frightened expression on her face, "no, you couldn't be!" Mihoshi paused, then seemed hesitant to ask, "Are a..."  
  
"A what?" asked Ryoko softly.  
  
Mihoshi swallowed and asked, "Are you a jeweler?"  
  
Ryoko's face faltered, "What?!" she then proceeded to fall over anime style. She quickly got back on her feet and grabbed Mihoshi by her jacket, "NO! I'M NOT!!!" she growled, looking like she wanted to bite the blonde woman's head off.  
  
"Oh, you're not? Well, I thought you might be," responded Mihoshi a bit shook up at Ryoko's hostility.  
  
Sasami laughed, finding the whole thing very funny, "You want to know what Ryoko is? She's a space pirate!" Ryo-ohki jumped onto Sasami's shoulder and meowed.  
  
"Space pirate?" repeated Mihoshi, and then glanced at Ryoko, "Ryoko?" Her bracelet began bleeping in a different way, then a compass like image appeared, "The signal indicates that the space pirate Ryo-ohki...and it's very close to us!" and Mihoshi began to look serious, "Attention everybody!" she warned as she pulled out her gun, "There's a dangerous criminal hiding nearby, so watch out!"  
  
Looking slightly interested, Ryoko inquired, "Oh...and who is the Ryo-ohki anyway?"  
  
The G.P. officer looked at her bracelet for information on Ryo-ohki, "According to this data, Ryo-ohki is a ruthless pirate that destroyed twenty eight planets and sixty nine colonies." The compass finally locked onto where the target was, "It's very close! The coordinates are twenty seven point five by negative seven point eight." Nervously, she began to move towards where the coordinates indicated, "It's getting closer...oh, I wish Raditz could have stayed here a few minuets longer, I'm not ready for this!" She stopped right in front of Sasami, who had the Cabbit, Ryo-ohki sitting on top of her head. "The distance is only..." she bent forward a little, "six...inches?!"  
  
Behind her a yard or two away, Ryoko couldn't hide her Cheshire cat grin or suppress her soft giggles. She was quite proud of her little prank. When she fixed the bracelet, she put that information about Ryo-ohki caused such crimes, when in reality; she did them all!  
  
"I-is this...?" Mihoshi began, finding it hard to ask the question as she pointed to the adorable looking creature on Sasami head.  
  
"This is Ryo-ohki!" Sasami introduced the Cabbit, the way any other child would introduce a puppy or a kitty. "Cute little thing, huh?"  
  
On the contrary, 'cute' wasn't what came to Mihoshi's mind. She was terrified, "Ryo....ohki?" she asked, holding her gun near the creature. Ryo- ohki reacted to her by leaning forward and took a bite of her gun and ate what chunk she bit. "Ah! C-could you please not eat my gun?" the poor woman asked in a shaky voice. She went cross-eyed before falling backwards and made a huge THUD sound when she fell on the wood floors. "Ouch..."  
  
It was then when Ryoko finally let loose a loud and unstoppable fit of laughter. She laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach.  
  
Sasami and Ayeka simply stared at woman on the floor, "She's unconscious again." The little girl needlessly stated.  
  
Finally Tenchi woke up and jumped to his feet, with his sword in hand, "W- what happened? Where's the monster?" Then he realized there was a blonde woman on the floor near his feet. "W-who's this girl?"  
  
A shrill old woman's yell made everyone wince at the same time, "HEY, TENCHI! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?" Everyone looked to the left and saw the little old lady who owned the inn they were having their vacation on. She was holding Tenchi's father, Nobuyuki, by his ear like he was a naughty little boy. "You owe me an explanation for all of this!" she scolded. Although, you can't blame her, you'd be mad too if a bunch of people just totally destroyed everything but the walls of your Onsen Inn! Everyone looked at each other groaning wearily, not really wanting to explain what really happened.  
  
It had been an exciting day for everyone, but Mihoshi couldn't stop worrying about Raditz. All she could do for him was pray that he wouldn't get into any trouble.  
  
[XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX]  
  
Raditz: At last this story is coming to it's end, and I finally get to meet my brother! But who are these other people? And who's brat is that? Next chapter is called "Brothers Reunited" see ya then and please R&R! 


	16. Brothers Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi

Review and Response

Dark-Sephy Says:

Finally got 'round to R&R your great story! Sorry that I couldn't earlier, blame stupid school with exams, then went on vacation and when I got back my computer crashed --" oh well... it's almost fixed now anyway.  
So... what did I miss.. erm.. well, very good solution you found on the entire jail part o.o lol. So Raditz a GP now too, and they're married to each other o.o nice. And he's finally going to meet Kakarot aka Goku again, which I suppose will be a lot better reunion/meeting than in the real series. And Veg' and Nap' are still stuck by the lizard freak... hm.. someone oughtta go kill him. Slowly.  
And the story's almost finished? o.o .. aww, too bad, I liked it a lot too. And gonna try updating Raditz Muyo some time again? 'cause I like that one a lot too.

Dear Dark-Sephy,

Man that sucks about you're comp crashing, I'm glad to hear it's almost fixed! I just got mine finished getting fixed today. I'm glad you liked the way things turned out for Raditz and Mihoshi. I know, I feel sorry for Nappa and Vegeta too. :'( I was going to make the end of this story a cliffhanger, but after reading your review, I decided to end it the way I did. Hope you enjoy the conclusion of In the Depths of Space and thanks for being such an avid reviewer!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter Sixteen: Brothers Reunited

A gust of wind blew through the desert, where the son of the Great Demon King, Piccolo, stood on a cliff with his arms crossed over his chest. As the wind came by and blew his cape behind him, something caught his immediate attention. Piccolo was a bit startled as he turned around where he sensed a great amount of energy coming towards him. 'That great power, coming here...' he thought, 'could...could it be Son Goku?' Once he saw the person who was flying towards him, he realized he wasn't Goku. Piccolo didn't know who it was at all, and what was worse was that he couldn't even tell if this unknown person's power was evil or not.

Raditz spotted the person who had the power level of three hundred and twenty two and was surprised to see a Namekian. 'What's a Namekian doing here on Earth?' he wondered. As he landed he took notice of the Namek's frown and got a feeling that this person was antisocial.

Piccolo continued to glare as he asked in a harsh tone of voice, "What business do you have with me?"

The Saiyan ignored the Namekian's rudeness as he replied, "Excuse me, I'm looking for a man named Kakarrot." Raditz stated, "Do you know where I can find him?"

Piccolo's expression did no change, "Sorry, don't know anyone by that name."

Just then, Raditz's scouter began to bleep and show him another power level that was higher than the last. "Hum...could this be Kakarrot I wonder...?" he thought aloud then said to the Namek with some sarcasm, "Pleasure meeting you."

As Piccolo watched the stranger take flight and speed off toward his new destination, he thought, 'Such power and speed...he could be a threat to my plans to dominate the world. Perhaps I should follow him, incase this "Kakarrot" is as strong as him.'

Elsewhere, on a small island inhabited by the Turtle Hermit, Roshi, there was a reunion of old friends being held. Roshi was the martial arts master of Krillin, a short and bald man who trained with Goku, and was his best friend. A woman by the name of Bulma was also there; she was the heiress to Capsule Corp. and was as smart as she was beautiful. And then there was Goku, a man who has always had incredible power and strength as well as a cheery attitude and a huge appetite. He once had a tail like a monkey's; a trait he passed down to his young son, Gohan, who was also with him at this gathering. Goku's friends just got over the shock of seeing his four year old son, and were catching up on the past five years.

Suddenly, Goku sensed something and gasped. He turned back and glared up into the sky full of fluffy white clouds. His friends took notice of his strange behavior and Krillin asked, "What's wrong Goku?"

In a serious tone that he rarely used, Goku replied, "Something is coming here...something strong!"

Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin looked up at the sky to see if they could see what Goku was talking about. "I don't see anything..." Krillin stated.

Bulma glared up at the sky, "Hump. Better not be that jerk Yamcha!"

A thought came to Krillin and he asked hesitantly, "It's not P-P-Piccolo...is it?"

Goku shook his head, "No. Whatever it is, it's much stronger than Piccolo!"

Finally, the person who possessed the incredible power Goku was sensing came flying towards the island. The man that landed before them wore a strange uniform and had long black hair. It was Raditz.

Raditz looked at the four people and the turtle that was with them and noticed their shocked expressions. He already knew that he found Kakarrot when he saw Goku. "So...you're all grown up now. I'm not surprised; it's been over twenty years, but I still recognize you. You look just like your father."

Goku gave the stranger a puzzled look, "Huh?"

"What's he talking about?" Krillin asked, "You know him Goku?"

He shook his head and answered his friend truthfully, "No I don't."

The Saiyan Officer was astonished to hear that his little brother didn't remember him. "You mean you don't remember me at all?"

"No I don't sorry." Goku then added, "Are you lost or something? Maybe we can help you out."

Krillin began to walk up to the stranger, "Look, we're having a gathering here and the last thing we need is a drunk person like you coming here and ruining our day!"

Raditz lowered his eyelids to display his annoyance. He wanted to slap the man across the face with his tail and send him flying, but didn't so that he could keep the peace. "I'll have you know I'm sober. And you're lucky I'm not leaving a boot mark on that big bald head of yours!"

Knowing things might get rough, Goku decided to intervene, "Hey Krillin, insulting him isn't helping." He then looked up at the taller stranger and asked him, "You said I looked like my father; how do you know him?"

"You mean you forgot your own father too Kakarrot?" Raditz asked, in astonishment "Have you forgotten your people? Your mission? Your own brother even?"

"What mission?" questioned Goku, getting frustrated by Raditz's questions. "I don't have a brother...at least...not that I know of."

"What do you have, Amnesia?" Raditz blurted out, 'Gosh, I got to stop watching those stupid Soap Operas with Mihoshi...' he thought to himself. "How could you forget your Saiyan heritage?"

"Look," Goku began, his voice expressed his frustration, "I don't understand what you are talking about!"

Master Roshi then spoke up, "Um Goku..." The former student looked back at his old teacher, "There's something your Grandfather Gohan told me a long time ago. I think you should know what it is..." Roshi proceeded in telling Goku and everyone else how Gohan found Goku. That he was in a strange pod and that Goku was very aggressive and wild, so much that he was uncontrollable. That was until the day he accidentally fell and hit his head, but when he recovered, he became the nice and loving person he grew up to be today.

Completely in shock by this news, he asked, "So...what does that have to do with me now? And that doesn't explain who this person is."

"Well, since the old man's story would make sense as to why you don't remember, it has to be true." Raditz stated and then continued to tell Goku who he was and where he came from. "You were born on the Planet Vegeta, homeworld of the Saiyan warriors. We are the both part of the most powerful race in the universe!" He then unwrapped his tail from his waist so Goku could see it, "See, we both have the same tails, right?"

Everyone gasped at once when they saw the brown monkey like tail. "Yeah," agreed Goku, "I did have a tail like that, but it was removed for good a long time ago."

Raditz's eyes widened in horror when he realized that his brother's tail really wasn't there anymore. "So I see..." was all he could say, since all he could think of was how horrible it would be to have his tail removed.

"You still didn't answr how you know my father." Goku reminded the sranger who knew about his mysterious past.

"I know your father because he was mine as well." replied Raditz, causeing everyone to gasp in shock again. "I am your elder brother, Raditz, and your real name is Kakarrot."

Krillin was amazed at such news, "G-Goku's got a brother! Now way!"

Bulma, who had known Goku the longest out of all of his other friends, said to Goku, "I can't belive you're really an alien Goku...I mean Kakarrot."

"But if I'm an alien, why am I here?" Goku wondered, "Did...our family not want me?"

His older brother shook his head, "No, that's not the reason why you are here, and I'm not sure if you really want to know the real reason."

"Please! Tell me!" Goku took a step forward towards Raditz, and added looking him in the eye. "I want to know the truth about who I really am!"

Raditz sighed and told him about how he was sent to Earth to destroy all of it's inhabitents so it could be sold off to other alien races. He also told him about the destruction of Planet Vegeta, how it was Frieza who really destroyed it, and about the other two survivers. Once again this came as a shock to the others to hear that Goku was from a race of killers.

"So, you're here to take me back to that planet so I can kill innocent people?" questioned Goku, giving Raditz a glare.

"No, I'm not. I'm not even in it anymore." he said, much to Goku and everyone else's relief. "About a year ago, I joined the Galaxy Police. My partners, the Prince Vegeta and Nappa took care of anything that might make Frieza try to find me."

"Where are they?" asked Krillin curiously, "Are they Galaxy Police too?"

Sadly, Raditz replied, "No, they still work for Frieza." He sighed deeply and added, "Sometimes I wonder how they are doing...if they've gotten any stronger, you know? And sometimes, I feel a little guilty about leaving them so I could be happy, even though they told me they'd be fine without me."

Bulma looked down at Gohan who hid from the stranger behind his father's leg. "You know Goku, I can see how much your son takes after you, but I also noticed that he also looks alot like his uncle."

Shocked by what the blue haired woman said, Raditz was wide eyed, "SON! UNCLE!"

"Oh yeah, guess I forgot to introduce him." Goku stated as he stepped to the side to reveal the little four year old boy with a tail. "This is my son Gohan." Gohan looked up at Raditz and began to shake nervously, looking unsure about him. "Don't worry little guy, he's not going to hurt you, he's family! This is your uncle Raditz."

The big eyed child repeated in an unsure sort of way, "Uncle Raditz?"

Gohan looked back at his father who nodded, "Um hum. Why don't you say hi to him."

A bit hesitant at first, Gohan began to walk slowly up to the man who was even taller than his father. Lifting his gaze upward, he said, "Hello uncle Raditz."

Raditz just stared down at his nephew for a few moments before replying, "Hey there kid." he then picked him up and sat him on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be the best uncle you've ever had!"

"You'll be his only uncle he's ever had!" Goku comented with a laugh, causeing everyone to laugh all together.

After everyone ceased their laughed, Bulma asked, "What made you change from beening a ruthless killer to being a Galaxy Police officer? I mean, talk about a career change!"

"Well, believe it or not, it was my wife who changed my life." Raditz answered.

"Awwwwwww! How romantic!" She exclamed while clasping her hands together. "Things like that never happen enough here these days!"

Krillin whispered to Raditz, "She just broke up with her boyfriend because he was cheating on her with another woman."

"I see..." he murmered.

"You have to tell us the story about how she made you turn from evil to good!" she said enthusiastically.

Roshi laughed lecherously, "Hey, are there any 'adult situations' that happen in this story?" Bulma punched the perverted old man hard on his head. "Hey, it's just a question!"

She bushed, embarrased by him, "Hump, pervert!"

Raditz only smiled at the Earthling's interaction; it was funny to see a woman hitting a perverted old man. "Well," he started, looking up into the sky, "It all began in the depths of Space on a planet called Yarh..."

Everyone listened to Raditz's story of how he met his mate, Mihoshi, unaware that behind the Kame House, Piccolo had been listening to everything they had been talking about. Not interested in Raditz's story, he took his leave and began to fly back to the desert to continue his solitary training.

Elsewhere, three hours later on Frieza's ship, Nappa and Vegeta had just been assigned to another mission when Nappa got a message from Raditz through his scouter; it had been the first time he has heard from him in over a year. "Hey Raditz, what's up?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta glared up at Nappa and asked, "What does he want now?"

Nappa ignored Vegeta and listened to all the things Radtiz had recently found out when he met his brother. He took a step back when Raditz told him he had a nephew. "What! You're kiddin' me! Half Saiyan!"

"What's going on!" demanded the prince of all Saiyans, "What does he mean by a half Saiyan?"

After Nappa ended his conversation with Raditz, he looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Raditz found his brother, Kakarrot on Earth! And he's got a son, who half Earthling and half Saiyan!"

A sly smirk spread across Vegeta's face, "Hum...interesting...did Raditz mention how strong his brother was by any chance?"

"Raditz said his power level was three hundred somethin'." Nappa replied, "Kinda weak...but then again, Kakarrot was raised on Earth with all of those weak Earthlings."

"Hum..." Vegeta pondered something for a moment, then said, "Lets go!"

"To our next mission?" questioned Nappa.

Vegeta laughed, "Ha! Yeah right! I mean let's go to that Earth planet!"

Nappa was confused, "But, what about our assignment from Frieza?"

"Forget that," answered Vegeta, "I'm tired of working for Frieza; besides, I'd like to meet Kakarrot!"

"Ehhhhh..." Nappa sounded a bit hesitant until Vegeta shot him a glare, at which the giant Saiyan smiled nervously. "Now that sounds like a plan! Great thinkin' Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked, "Heh, I'm always thinking great."

And with that, the two Saiyans planned to set their sights on heading to Earth. Both of these arrogant and headstrong Saiyans were looking forward to perhaps getting Raditz and his younger brother to help them with something they have always wanted to do; kill Frieza. As they planned for what the future would hold for both of them, they had no idea that what was really going to happen would be just as life changing as what happened to their cohort, Raditz, in the depths of space.

To be continued...in THE SEQUEL! AHHHHH!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well, that's it! Hope you liked my first rated R fic! I'm proud to say that all together, this is also the longest typed story I have done so far at 99 pages long!( I was aiming for 100, but 99 is good enough for me!) This is also one of my favorite fics writing and sharing with you all! And I'd like to give credit where it is due.

Big thanks to my Super-duper-helpers, Cassie and Marissa, who read the chapters before anyone else and helped me the most on this fic, without those two, this fic might not have been as good as it is!

And now I take this time to thank all those who reviewed this story:

Dark-Sephy

Mali

Marissa

Anonymous

Nyke.k

Chorp

PyroWolf 187

Katiiey

Goku's Baby Gurl

Thank you all of you, without your reviews, I wouldn't have finished this story.

3-07-06 BTW, I've changed the end to this chapter because the sequel's going to be a whoooooooooole lot diffrent than what I first planned it to be. So I'm going to be erasing Dragonball TM and replace it with a diffrent story plot for the sequel. And I still haven't found a name for it yet...but I got a few ideas!

Take care,

LaterZ

Sydney Daimao


	17. Sequel Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Tenchi Muyo

* * *

SEQUEL PREVIEW!

Goku lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood, but with a satisfied smile on his face as a gust of wind passed by on the open plains where he lead the hostile Vegeta and Nappa to. He took Gohan with him when he and Bulma decided to visit the Masaki house to visit, but only to learn that his brother and sister-in-law were out on a Galaxy Police mission. That was when they came. The shorter one, Vegeta, practically ordered for him to come with them to defeat some guy he never knew. When Goku refused, the larger one, Nappa, took his son. The brave father managed to get his son back, but the cost was with his life. Luckily for him, he got help from an old enemy, Piccolo. With his help, they managed to break Nappa's back to get Gohan free from him, and Vegeta looked down at his fallen comrade with disgust. Goku could still remember his harsh words Vegeta said to his partner.

_"Worthless moron! Maybe I should let you sit there and think over how you got that broken back instead of putting you out of your misery!"_

Vegeta wasn't so lucky either, since he and Piccolo also managed to beat their toughest opponent ever, and the short Saiyan did not have enough strength to escape in his small pod. Now he too laied passed out in the hot sun, several yards away from his larger partner, who's back was still broken.

Piccolo watched the dying Goku with an expressionless stare, as Bulma held an unconscience Gohan. "I-I can't believe you're dead Son..." the blue haired woman sobbed as she watched her friend die. "H-how am I going to tell Chi-Chi? Or Gohan! How!"

"You won't need to." a deep and gruff voice said to her, and Bulma found a pair of green hands plucking the child out of her arms. "I'll return the kid in a year's time, when you've revived Son Goku back with the dragonballs." Piccolo stated as he then took flight with the boy before Bulma could protest. When they were first fighting Nappa, Piccolo sensed a power that was inside the son of Goku, and this caught his attention.

Bulma watched as Piccolo flew off with Gohan, and sank to her knees, "Ughhhh oh yeah! Just leave me with the clean up duty and explaning to Goku's wife about how her husband is killed and her son kidnapped in the same day! JERK!"

A soft chuckle escaped a certain pink haired Scientist, who had also joined Bulma in watching the fight that took place. "Neither of these Saiyans are like Son Goku or Raditz, are they?"

"Kami no!" Bulma replied with a great distaste. "They are horrible!"

"They'd make great lab monkeys..." Washu stated with an unnerving laugh. "Why don't we both experiment with them? I know Earth technology can't repair the larger one's back, so I'll take him to my lab back in Okayama, and you can take the shorter one to your Labs."

"Are you crazy!" cried out Bulma in alarm, "I can't handle either of them! Either one of them would blow up Capsule Corp!"

Washu gave her a devious grin, "I can give you some equipment that could take care of that...common Bulma, I know you wanna play doctor with the cute one."

Bulma blushed at the accusation, "He killed my friend Washu..."

Still, the seemingly juvenile scientist continued on her perversion, "I don't mind playing nurse for the larger one. Looks like the perfect subject for Saiyan study. Please Bulma!"

Sighing like a mother would when her daughter asked if she could keep a lost puppy, Bulma replied, "Fine...but it's only in the name of science that I do this."

"Suuuuure..." Washu grinned before she used her telepathic powers to contact Ryoko so that she could bring Ryo-ohki in ship form to pick them up.

* * *

Very vauge I know, but basically Nappa and Vegeta got their butts kicked by Goku, and Goku dies. Bulma and Washu decide to take Vegeta and Nappa to their labs for them to recover and they plan to experiment on them, well, more like Washu plans on doing that. We have yet to learn what Bulma wants to do with them. The fight isn't explained because well...it would be boring and this is a preview to the sequel and you'd have to know kinda how they got to Washu and Bulma's labs right?

The first chapter of the sequel will be much better than this preview and most likely I'll go back and explain the fight and stuff better than I do here.

LaterZ,

Sydney Daimao


End file.
